Saranghae, Changmin
by Fione Maple
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 15! (Warning!Cerita bagai kereta)- CHANGKYU! Kehidupan yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui sebelumnya serta indahnya waktu kebersamaan mereka terikat oleh cinta yang membelenggu keduanya.. Possesif Changmin dan si Cantik Kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**SARANGHAE, CHANGMIN**

 **By Fione Maple**

 **Genre :** Romance(?)

 **Rate** **:** T(?)

 **Cast :** Shim Changmin  & Cho Kyuhyun

 **Desclaimer :** Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

 **Warning :** Miss Typo, CERITA PASARAN, Abal and **GS!**

 **Summary :** Kehidupan yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui sebelumnya serta indahnya waktu kebersamaan mereka terikat oleh cinta yang membelenggu keduanya.. Possesif Changmin dan si Cantik Kyuhyun.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

Terlihat wanita dan pemuda tampan nampak menuruni tangga pesawat pribadi mereka dengan mantap. Salah satu darinya yaitu sang wanita kentara sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar bahagianya ketika kaki jenjangnya berbalut heels indah menapak langsung dengan tanah. Berbeda dengan laki-laki di sampingnya yang tersenyum penuh arti muncul di bibir tipisnya. Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan merasakan begitu sangat melegakan hari yang dia nantikan ini. Seperti tau kebahagiaan yang laki-laki tampan itu rasakan langitpun begitu cerah menyambutnya.

"Aku kembali," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Wanita di sampingnya menoleh karena mendengar suara lirih sang pemuda tampan. Menatap penuh tanya pada mata bulatnya yang tersembunyi di balik kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan. tapi tidak ada jawaban hanya senyum miring pada wajah kekanakan yang di tampilkan laki-laki yang telah menjadi kesayangannya tersebut namun lenyap seketika beberapa orang bertubuh besar dan tegap begitu rapi dengan setelan jas hitamnya berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka.

"Selamat datang Nyonya dan Tuan Muda," kata seorang yang berada di baris depan, ia membungkuk di ikuti yang lain di belakangnya. Mereka berhenti membungkuk kemudian membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi tuannya.

Wanita itu yang di sebut Nyonya memasang wajah ngeri ketika ia baru sadar betapa padatnya orang-orang di balik kaca menuju akses keluar mereka nanti. kedatangan mereka begitu menggemparkan semua lapisan masyarakat. Sang wanita menoleh lagi pada sang lelaki ketika tangan lembutnya di genggam erat olehnya. Wajahnya datar dan dingin begitu yang di tampilkannya, anak rambut yang tadi di mainkan oleh angin yang berhembus telah di tutup oleh topi vendora yang baru saja dia pakai.

"Astaga minnie, eomma tidak tau jika mereka begitu ingin melihatmu," ucap Sang Ibu dengan polosnya. Si anak yang mendengar itu tak menanggapi ia malah memandangi pemandangan itu biasa. Seperti kebiasaan yang tak begitu memperdulikan sekitar kecuali yang berhubungan dengannya merupakan warisan Sang Ayah yang memang mengalir padanya.

"Omona.. Itu lihat minnie, spanduknya tertulis 'Saranghae, Jung Changmin'," pekik Sang Nyonya ceria. Para bodyguard yang tadi menyambutnya tak kuasa menahan senyum melihat hiperaktiknya istri bosnya ini.

Jung Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecil melihat kelakuan Ibunya ini. lelahnya perjalanan dari Inggris-Korea begitu sampai mereka di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, akan memakan waktu lama jika mereka menerobos keluar. Apalagi di sampingnya ada Ibunya yang sebenarnya ia tahu begitu lelah. Ia ingat betul petuah Ayahnya –yang saat ini belum bisa pulang bersamanya karena kepentingan mendesak– untuk menjaga Ibunya. Maka dari itu ia telah mengirim pesan kepada pamannya atas anjuran dari ayahnya untuk menjemput mereka namun belum ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya sejak 15 menit dia dan Ibunya berdiri. Di keliliingi para bodyguard dalam lingkup kecil namun begitu banyak tersebar di luar bandara pribadinya ini untuk melindungi dan menjaga mereka.

Merasa jengah dengan kondisinya sekarang, Jung Changmin melirik kepada bodyguard pribadinya bermaksud menanyakan hingga suara beberapa mobil datang dari arah depan menghentikannya. Mobil terdepan berwarna putih mengkilat yang Changmin tau adalah milik pamannya membelah barisan bodyguard keluarganya menjadi dua. Saat pemiliknya keluar, laki-laki yang berbeda dua tahun dari ayahnya ini tersenyum lebar hingga kerutannya mencapai mata.

Jung Yoochun segera menghampiri mereka ah tidak, lebih tepatnya matanya menuju Ibunya yang mengulum senyuman."Kakak ipar.. selam-," matanya melebar ketika dia melihat tubuh jangkung di samping kakak iparnya itu. "Changmin? Kau-?"

Changmin menyeringai melihat ekspresi adik dari ayahnya ini. di lepasnya kaca mata hitam yang dia kenakan sebelum membungkuk hormat pada laki-laki yang dulu sering menggodanya ketika kecil. "Ini aku samchon, Jung Changmin!"

Yoochun tergelak mendengar suara Changmin yang terdengar arogan dengan cepat mengendalikan ekspresinya siap menggoda sang ponakan. "Jagoan kecil ini tumbuh begitu cepat, Apa kau tidak merindukan samchon tampanmu ini?" balas menyeringai. Yoochun membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Changmin mendengus lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Ibunya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat keduanya. Yoochun yang puas terkekeh lebih keras. Kemudian Jaejoong dan Yoochun terlibat obrolan ringan mengabaikan remaja bertubuh jangkung di sampingnya.

"Bill.." seru Changmin tiba-tiba cukup mampu menghentikan obrolan ringan paman dan ibunya. "Bawa semua barang yang kami bawa dalam pesawat." Bill mengangguk mantap. "Bagus,Kalian boleh pergi dulu." Bill membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi di susul oleh setengah bodyguard yang lain. "Dan untuk kalian, kita bisa pulang sekarang." perintah Changmin selanjutnya.

"Ayo, eomma."

Masih dengan menggandeng sang ibunda, mereka menuju mobil pamannya. Sang paman yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sikap ponakannya yang hampir sama dengan kakak kandungnya itu.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan bandara dengan memilih jalur yang lain, di pandu oleh dua mobil hitam di depan dan beberapa mobil yang mengikutinya di belakang. Menyisakan suara-suara kecewa semua orang yang begitu ingin melihat mereka dari dekat.

CHANGKYU

Selimut tebal berlapis dua menyelimuti sosok mungil yang masih bergelung nyaman di dalamnya. Tak ada tanda pergerakan sama sekali dalam gundukan selimut itu, hanya bunyi detik jam yang terus menerus berputar dalam nakas meja belajar milik sang empunya atau sesekali terdengar suara nafas halus menandakan ada kehidupan dalam kamar ini.

..

Namun sebaliknya, di lantai bawah tapatnya di dapur yang di gabung dengan meja makan persegi di lengkapi empat kursi sama tingginya terdapat dua orang yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan. Lelaki yang di ketahui sebagai kepala keluarga itu memandangi samping rumah yang hanya di terhalang oleh jendela kaca dengan intens namun penuh haru dalam matanya. Dia ingat, di tempat itulah dia pernah mengajari putri kecilnya mengendarai sepeda beroda empatnya pertama kali. Tapi itu sudah lama dari tahun ke tahun halaman yang dahulunya begitu luas semakin menyempit saja. Bagaimanapun itu hanya sugestinya, nyatanya tubuh mereka yang semakin besar dan sebagian halaman tersebut di jadikan taman bunga milik istrinya setelah putri tunggalnya mampu mengendarai sepedanya sendiri di jalan raya.

"Aku tau yang kau fikirkan tiap hari."

Sang kepala keluarga menengok sekilas sebelum memandangi halaman samping rumahnya kembali. "Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun berumur 21 tahun?" pertanyaan yang nyatanya pernyataan ini terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Entah bagaimana ia terus memikirkan ini sejak satu bulan yang lalu, firasatnya mengatakan dia dan istrinya tidak akan lagi bersama anaknya.

"Dia bahkan belum memiliki kekasih, jangan terlalu di fikirkan," sahut Sosok perempuan di depannya kalem.

Seperti tau jalan fikiran sang suami yang kini mengerutkan dahinya gusar, ia akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mengambil teko panas yang ia didihkan tadi, ia berbalik lagi menghampiri meja dan menuangkan ke dalam cangkir putih gading miliknya dan suami setelah itu ia letakan begitu saja tekonya di sekitar meja yang kosong.

"Firasatku selalu benar, bummie-ah."

Kata sang suami yang kini berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah istri cantiknya itu. Sang istri mengangguk mengiyakan sambil duduk. Satu tangan lentiknya mengambil sendok kecil lalu mengaduk teh kesukaan suaminya dengan ringan.

"Selagi dia bahagia, kita sebagai orangtuanya harus mendukung."

"Yeah.." suara sang kepala terdengar lirih, pandangannya menerawang lagi. "Aku hanya belum bisa melepaskannya," kekehnya kemudian.

Kibum mengulum senyum.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya membangunkan putri tidur kita." Kibum memundurkan kursinya lalu beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamar sang anak. Dari bawah Siwon mengikuti pergerakan istrinya hingga tubuh itu tertelan dinding berwarna pastel berbelok menuju tangga kecil yang meliuk lagi.

...

Cho Kyuhun mendengarnya, duk.. duk.. duk.. seperti itu bunyinya. Bunyi telapak kaki yang beradu dengan lantai kayu tangga begitu ia hafal, ia tau ada yang menuju kamarnya saat ini. Tapi matanya enggan terbuka masih begitu terbuai dengan kenyamanan kasur empuknya.

"Eomma tau kamu mendengarnya, cepat bangun!" perintah Ibunya di luar pintu.

Tidak ada sahutan, tapi Kibum tau anaknya saat ini sedang menyingkap selimutnya ke arah kanan kemudian bangkit walaupun masih terpejam dengan menyembunyikan bola mata indahnya.

"Bagus, sekarang turun dari ranjang dan cepat mandi!" seru Kibum untuk kedua kali.

Si anak menurut, ia turun dari ranjang begitu saja. Walaupun matanya masih terpejam instingnya tidak pernah salah. Tapi bukan dia namanya jika belum mendengar kicauan Ibunya pagi hari ini, dengan nakal dia berjalan menuju kursi duduk di situ sambil menempelkan pipi chubbynya ke dinginnya meja belajar.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Kibum kembali. "Jangan tidurkan kepalamu lagi, eomma tau kamu sekarang berada di meja belajar."

Sang anak membuka matanya cepat di iringi wajah cemberut menggemaskan. "Eomma tidak tau semuanya." Diluar Kibum hanya terkekeh pelan. "Eomma hanya tau kebiasaanmu, sayang."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Kibum menyeringai sedang Siwon yang mendengar suara istrinya dari atas tertawa kecil.

"Iya aku tau, eomma hanya asal menebak." Kyuhyun merengut.

"Kalau begitu eomma berdoa akan ada orang yang begitu mengetahuimu, dimanapun, kapanpun dan bagaimanapun keadaanmu Kyuhyunie sayang." goda Sang Ibu di luar pintu, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu," gumamnya sendiri lalu masuk kamar mandi dengan khas anak merajuk.

CHANGKYU

"Apa yang sekarang dia lakukan?"

"Nona Kyuhyun masih dalam rumahnya pagi ini, Tuan Muda." Changmin mengangguk di ujung telepon mendengar hal ini.

"Aku mau kalian terus menjaganya," perintahnya dengan dingin, suaranya begitu datar tanpa mau bantahan sama sekali. "Aku tidak mau menerima laporan tentang kalian yang lalai menjaganya."

Sang bodyguard meneguk ludah ngeri belum mampu menjawab ucapan bosnya itu, Ia bertahun-tahun bekerja di bawah Keluarga Jung tetap saja membuatnya takut akan kemarahan dari para tuannya itu.

"Baik Tuan Muda," kata Bodyguard mantap pada akhirnya.

..

T

B

C

Hai hai hai... Fio bawa cerita changkyu lagi, kwkwkw... padahal masih punya hutang Ff Changkyu yang lain. Tapi tenang, 'Tabu' dalam proses pengetikan sedangkan 'Status' sudah di publish sebelum SJC.

Ff ini buat selingan sebenarnya, nggak tau bisa di lanjut atau tidak.. hahaha.. :) #ditimpukrame-rame

Jaa mata ne..

2/5/2016


	2. Chapter 2

"Siapa yang kamu telfon, minnie?"

Changmin menoleh kaget. Dadanya bergemuruh saat itu juga, berbagai pertanyaan muncul ketika melihat Ibundanya berada disini. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus dengan suara di telfon hingga ia sendiri tidak mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka.

"Eomma, sejak kapan-" suara Changmin tak keluar tatkala Ibundanya tersenyum,ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Sudah lama," jawab Jaejoong cepat. Memandangi kedua ekor mata Changmin yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Minnie, ada yang kamu sembunyikan selama ini?"

Changmin menunduk.

"Ayo, Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu." ucap Sang Ibu lalu berbalik ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kami?" tanya Changmin dengan kerutan di dahinya. Ia punya firasat buruk mengenai ini.

Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan kecil ke depan segera menengok ke samping sekilas. Memandangi anaknya melalui bahunya. "Appamu pulang beberapa menit setelah kita, sayang."

Bahu Changmin merosot seketika, dengan pasrah ia berjalan mengikuti ibunya di belakang. Jujur saja, ia tidak bisa berurusan dengan ayahnya.

Jung Yunho Miliarder pintar tau segalanya yang sayangnya ayahnya sendiri.

CHANGKYU

Cho Kyuhyun turun lima belas menit kemudian. Dia mengenakan kaos putih longgar dan celana jeans selutut. Di kepalanya tersampir handuk putih kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut hitam legamnya yang masih basah. Senyum timbul dari wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya menunggunya.

"Selamat makan!"

Seruan Kyuhyun setelah ia duduk di kursinya. Kibum yang mendengar itu menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan menimbulkan protesan kecil anaknya. Siwon yang melihat kebiasaan anak dan istrinya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sebelum ia memulai berdoa mengawali makan hari ini.

Tapi 20 menit kemudian hanya ada Kyuhyun di rumah, di temani guyuran air beradu dengan peralatan makan yang Kyuhyun cuci. Ayah dan Ibunya berangkat bekerja tepat pukul 7, sedang ia sendiri akan berangkat paling akhir namun pulang lebih awal.

Bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah perhotelan benar-benar menyita waktu ayahnya. Kibum ibunya juga sama, sehari-harinya wanita yang melahirkannya itu mengurusi toko keramik milik nenek kami di jantung kota.

Kini Kyuhyun yang menyerah dengan kesepian memilih merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan menunggu seseorang. Tidak juga mungkin ini hanya kebiasaan sehari-harinya sejak dulu.

Ting tong.

Bunyi suara bel yang di nantikan Kyuhyun terdengar juga, dengan ringan kakinya melangkah menuju ke pintu depan. Entah apa lagi yang ia dapat hari ini cukup membuatnya senang.

"Nona Kyuhyun," kata sosok tua sambil tersenyum saat pintu di buka lebar. Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku dapat paket lagi minggu ini?"

"Ya..kali ini mungkin sepasang sepatu," tebak sosok tua yang selalu mengantarkan barang di rumah ini. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengambil sesuatu di tas punggungnya. "Ini.."

Kyuhyun segera menerimanya sambil menggoyangkan barang yang ada di tangannya. "Aku penasaran sekali, siapa pengirimnya."

Sosok tua yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak rambut setengah basah gadis ini. "Mungkin dia benar-benar penggemarmu nona kecil."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya ke satu sisi. Kedua tangannya memeluk barang itu ke depan. Dia tidak suka di panggil seperti itu, tapi mengingat sosok tua pengantar barang itu sudah melihatnya sejak umur 13 tahun ia kemudian tertawa kecil.

Mereka berbicara beberapa menit hingga sosok tua itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi lantaran sibuk.

...

Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun sendirian lagi, di kamarnya yang luas. Di lantai atas memang hanya ada kamar satu yang mana miliknya sendiri. Ia mendesign ulang kamarnya 4 tahun lalu lantaran banyak sekali barang yang ada di kamarnya. Setiap minggu sejak ia berumur 13 tahun hingga sekarang kerap kali mendapatkan paket. Yang paling banyak adalah pakaian sehingga ia memiliki 3 lemari besar dan satu yang berukuran kecil itu pun akan membludak apabila Kyuhyun tidak menyumbangkan baju-baju berukuran kecilnya kepada orang lain.

Yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah siapa yang memberikan ini semua? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tau, ia dulu pernah mengira ayahnya tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bukan berarti gajinya tidak mampu untuk membeli namun keluarganya tidak pernah boros hanya untuk membeli pakaian yang ia punya setiap minggu. Kyuhyun juga pernah enggan untuk memakainya setelah ia tau ini bukan dari ayahnya atau sang ibu namun lama kelamaan ia terbiasa. Yang membuat ia juga heran setiap pakaian atau sepatu yang ia dapat berukuran pas dengan tubuhnya seolah barang itu pernah ia cocokkan sebelumnya. Si pengirim benar-benar mengetahui dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga tau jika barang yang ia peroleh di produksi oleh butik berlabel YS, yang mana hanya akan membuat satu baju di setiap pembuatan.

Ia begitu terkejut, pasalnya ia tidak terlalu up to date pada dunia fashion, Kyuhyun hanya memakainya saja tanpa tau hanya ia sendiri di antara teman satu kampusnya yang paling up to date. Jujur saja, hingga sekarang ia tidak pernah memberitahukan soal ini kepada orangtuanya. Ia tidak mau ayah dan ibunya shock.

Yang pasti, ia percaya sosok pemberi ini begitu baik.

CHANGKYU

Jung Changmin duduk di depan tiga orang dewasa di depannya. Sesaat setelah ia duduk di depan mereka berbagai ekspresi di tampilkan oleh mereka. Namun, diantara yang lain pamannya adalah yang paling absurd. Sejak tadi adik ayahnya itu tersenyum terus menerus namun tak ada yang di ucapkannya sama sekali seperti kedua orangtuanya.

"Appa.." ucap Changmin pada akhirnya. Mata bambinya bertatapan langsung dengan mata musang Yunho.

Yunho menanggapinya dengan senyuman simpul sambil berdeham dia mendorong amplop coklat sejak tadi ada di meja ke arah Changmin. "Appa ingin tau, jawabanmu tentang ini."

"Apa ini?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab diamnya mereka. Dengan mantap, Changmin akhirnya membuka amplop itu dengan kening terangkat. Saat ia melihat di dalamnya ketakutan seketika muncul. Seperti dugannya ia ketahuan kali ini.

Atau mungkin, tidak.

"Appa tau yang kamu lakukan selama ini, nak."

Changmin menggigit bibir tipis nya mendengar itu tatapan nya segera beralih dari amplop yang ia masukan lalu ke arah Ayahnya. Amplopnya lantas ia letakan kembali di meja dan Jaejoong segera mengambilnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?"

Yunho bertanya kepada sang anak bukan berarti ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang gadis yang di maksudkannya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar langsung dari sang anak.

"Yunnie, lihat.. gadis ini sangat cantik."

Jaejoong nyaris berteriak kecil di samping suaminya. Tangannya menunjukkan foto yang di pegangnya. Dan entah kenapa kata-kata random ibunya cukup mengalihkan pertanyaan ayahnya yang cukup sulit Changmin jelaskan.

"Boo.. kita harus dengarkan Changmin sekarang," tutur Yunho halus. Jaejoong mengerucut sebal segera menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit.

"Jadi, minnie.. Apa gadis ini tau kamu yang mengirim pakaian-pakaian itu?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Astaga.. kenapa? Apa kamu tidak takut gadis itu dekat dengan laki-laki lain?"

Changmin tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan pamannya itu. Sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya ia berkata, "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa beberapa bodyguardmu ada di Seoul," ujar Yunho tepat sasaran melihat Changmin yang tak bisa mengelak lagi hanya mengangguk tenang di depannya.

"Kamu ingin eomma melamarnya untukmu, minnie?"

Dan lagi-lagi ucapan Jaejoong mampu membuat ketiga pria di sana menghentikan perkataannya.

CHANGKYU

14.23 KST

Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya hari ini. Di depan satu temannya telah menunggu dengan sabar.

"Astaga, aku sampai bosan menunggumu di sini kyu," gerutu gadis berambut coklat terang kepada Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan saat mendapati Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah,eunhyuk.. Ayo bukankah kita akan ke pameran lukisan sekarang." Ryeowook menarik Eunhyuk yang siap memarahi Kyuhyun lagi. Menurut dirinya Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun harus segera di jauhkan karena itu dia memilih berada di tengah mereka.

"Memangnya kita boleh kesana, aku dengar tiketnya habis dalam waktu 5 menit setelah pembukaannya," kata Kyuhyun dengan gerakan berlebihan. Saat ini mereka berjalan keluar kampusnya.

"Memang benar, tapi jangan sebut aku Eunhyuk karena aku adalah keberuntungan," kata Eunhyuk sedikit narsis. Dia mengambil 3 tiket dalam sakunya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kedepan. Gummy smilenya keluar saat kedua temannya memutar bola matanya bersamaan. "Kalian harus berterimakasih padaku, aku membeli ini sambil memikirkan kalian.."

"Ya tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kau sebaik itu eunhyuk," ujar Ryeowook terharu.

"Eum.. Gomawoo hyukie," timpal Kyuhyun.

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Hei, kalian tau kenapa aku begitu ingin mengunjungi pameran itu?" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Itu karena ada seseorang disana kan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Pipi Eunhyuk segera memanas mendengar hal itu. Kedua temannya terkikik geli melihatnya. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang di maksud Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. sudahlah, kamu ini!" Eunhyuk menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

"A hahaha..."

Tawa ketiga gadis disana berderai terus menerus sampai ketiganya memasuki bis yang akan membawanya ke tempat pameran. Tapi mengingat ada larangan untuk tidak membuat kebisingan di dalam bus mereka terdiam duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku ingin kesana.." Eunhyuk berbicara dengan pandangan menerawang. Kedua gadis yang duduk bersebelahan memandang Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Yak, kalian pasti tidak mendengar berita hari ini," kata Eunhyuk cepat.

"Aku hanya tau kalau pagi ini keluarga Jung Yunho pulang ke korea, hanya itu."

Ryeowook melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia tau Kyuhyun jarang menonton televisi di rumahnya. "Kamu pasti baru tau berita ini kan?"

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyuman lebarnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku hanya malas memandangi layar berbentuk kotak itu," belanya.

"Ya ya terserah kamu saja Kyu, yang pasti aku ingin cepat bertemu cucu pertama keluarga Jung sang Miliarder itu," jelas Eunhyuk antusias.

"Maksudmu Jung Changmin?" sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Entah kenapa saat menyebut nama pria itu ucapannya begitu lancar.

Eunhyuk memiringkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kamu tau?"

"Tentu saja dia tau,pabo!" Ryeowook menepuk kepala Eunhyuk sedikit keras. Membuat si gummy smile merengut sebal. "Kami tau karena kita satu sekolah menengah pertama dengan Changmin, yang lebih beruntungnya Kyuhyun satu kelas dengan pewaris keluarga Jung selanjutnya."

"Whoa, daebak.. pasti saat itu banyak sekali yang menyukai laki-laki itu, bagaimana wajahnya? Pasti sangat tampan kan?"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Batin nya berbicara. Namun tanpa di ketahui Kyuhyun sedang memandang jalanan dengan hati yang entah bagaimana tidak bisa Kyuhyun jabarkan. Eunhyuk yang pertama kali melihatnya segera menepuk pundak Ryeowook untuk melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dia kenapa?"

Ryeowook menoleh sedikit. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai. "Hyukie, apa kamu ingat saat aku bercerita tentang kisah cinta pertama Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu menatap Ryeowook horror. Mulutnya siap meluncurkan omelannya sebelum Eunhyuk membekap mulut Kyuhyun dari samping. Dia sengaja berpindah posisi cepat karena ingin mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tertawa saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun berusaha meraihnya. "Cinta pertama Kyuhyun itu Jung Changmin, Dia menyukai laki-laki itu hingga sekarang. Aku mengetahui hal ini karena ada kejadian memalukan saat kelulusan kami." Ryeowook tertawa lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang. "Waktu itu sekolah kami mengadakan acara setelah kelulusan, acara itu sekaligus pertemuan terakhir kami dengan teman-teman. Kyuhyun mendapatkan peringkat dua kala itu setelah Changmin yang mengisi posisi pertama. Tiba-tiba acara belum di mulai tapi Kyuhyun sudah menangis sangat keras."

"Kyuhyun menangis?" potong Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri, namun segera meminta Ryeowook melanjutkan lagi.

Ryeowook mendengus, lalu pandangannya mulai menerawang lagi. "Ya Kyuhyun menangis, dia bilang itu karena ayah dan ibunya belum juga datang. Namun setelah orangtuanya datang lalu acara selesai dan dia bahkan belum juga menghentikan tangisannya, aku baru tau dia menangis karena hari itu terakhir kami bertemu dengannya."

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun takjub tanpa di sadari tangan yang membekap Kyuhyun terlepas begitu saja. Dan Kyuhyun segera melontarkan ocehannya dengan muka memerah. "Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Aku berani bertaruh, jika Changmin berdekatan dengan gadis lain kau pasti cemburu."

"Bagaimana jika dia memiliki kekasih disana yang akan di kenalkan pada semua warga Korea?" Ryeowook menimpali.

"YAK! LEE HYUKJAE, KIM RYEOWOOK!

T

B

C

Hai.. Konbawa :) eh.. Oyasumi.. haha, buat yang sudah tidur..

Fio update cepet..

Semoga yang kemarin tanyakan bisa di jawab di chapter ini.. kwkw

Jujur aja, ini khayalan tingkat tingginya fio sejak dulu.. terinspirasi dengan ff fandom lain tapi berbeda. Pasaran memang ceritanya. Tapi fio seneng aja, ok cuzzz! Selamat baca..

8/05/2016

Love Changkyu


	3. Chapter 3

**SARANGHAE, CHANGMIN**

 **By Fione Maple**

 **Genre :** Romance(?)

 **Rate** **:** T(?)

 **Cast :** Shim Changmin  & Cho Kyuhyun

 **Desclaimer :** Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

 **Warning :** Miss Typo, CERITA PASARAN, Abal and **GS!**

 **Summary :** Kehidupan yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui sebelumnya serta indahnya waktu kebersamaan mereka terikat oleh cinta yang membelenggu keduanya.. Possesif Changmin dan si Cantik Kyuhyun.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

.

.

.

Sosok tinggi berbalut jas mewah yang di pakainya sedang berdiri tegak menghadap kaca yang menampilkan gedung pencakar langit di depannya. Ia juga berada dalam gedung pencakar lain namun lebih tinggi dan luas dengan kaca anti peluru yang melapisinya.

Bola matanya bergulir mengamati banyaknya orang yang terlihat bagai setitik hitam yang bergerumbul di bawah sana dengan wajah datar tanpa minat. Dengan handphone yang masih ia dekatkan pada telinganya sosok jangkung nan tampan itu mendengarkan suara yang menghubunginya dengan serius.

"Jangan terlalu jauh dengannya, pastikan juga dia jauh dari kerumunan saat aku turun, mengerti!"

ucapannya begitu mutlak bagi sang pendengar sebelum menutup sambungan telfonnya. Begitu selesai pembicaraan, sosok yang kita tau sebagai Jung Changmin itu mengukir senyum kecil pada bibir tipis nya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya seperti itu."

Suara wanita dengan gaun biru cantik sedikit mengomentari tentang pemuda yang mana adalah ponakan pertamanya itu berbicara. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya sebelum bergumam lagi, "Seperti kamu Yun."

"Memang," timpal satu wanita lagi dengan ekspresi polosnya. Wanita ini adalah wanita yang melahirkan pemuda yang masih betah berdiri di depan kaca itu.

"Begitu dingin," kata Yoochun menggantung kalimatnya. "..dan possesif" sahut wanita lain yang duduk di samping suaminya. Dialah Junsu istri dari Jung Yoochun anak ketiga dari keluarga Jung.

Semuanya tertawa setelahnya kecuali Yunho yang hanya menyeringai kecil muncul di bibir hatinya seolah membenarkan ucapan saudara-saudaranya. Ia senang sekali bisa berkumpul setelah delapan tahun lamanya ia menetap di Inggris.

"Gadis yang di cintai keponakan kecilku begitu beruntung," gumam Wanita bergaun biru lagi. Wanita itu bernama Jung Heechul atau sekarang lebih di kenal dengan Nyonya Tan Heechul. Ia adalah Kakak kandung dari Jung Yunho.

Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu ruangan khusus milik Heechul yang letaknya ada di lantai paling atas gedung miliknya ini. Ia mengundang kedua saudaranya 4 jam lebih awal dari yang ia rencanakan. Selain karena rindu apa lagi yang ingin membuatnya begitu menginginkan mereka ada di sini? Tidak ada! Sebelum ia kembali ke China bersama suami dan satu anaknya ia hanya ingin berbincang dengan kedua adiknya yang telah berkeluarga juga.

"Apa adikku masih lama?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Changmin yang sekarang duduk di samping Ayahnya. Mata bambinya menatap ruangan luas itu dengan tajam.

"Kamu bisa turun sekarang kalau mau," tutur Junsu dengan mimik wajah menggoda. Ah, ia senang sekali menggoda anak laki-laki yang dulu sering di gendongnya ini.

"Siapa yang ingin turun ke bawah sekarang?" Suara berat laki-laki yang berucap demikian membuat penghuni sebelum ruangan itu berdiri dan siap menyambut. Di belakangnya berdiri gadis kecil berumur 15 tahun yang mengenakan gaun indah berwarna biru muda dan riasan simple pada wajahnya. Sedang di samping gadis kecil ada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang wajahnya ia turunkan sebagian pada gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Appa, kenapa tidak bilang kalau hari ini pulang. Hankyung bisa menjemput Appa di Bandara!" kata Heechul sambil memeluk ayahnya bergantian dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong sebelum tubuh Heechul di gelayuti oleh gadis muda bergaun biru. Jung Senior itu hanya tersenyum mendengar suara anak sulungnya sebelum merangkul Yunho, Yoochun dan Hangkyung.

"Lalu membuat keributan seperti cucu pertamaku dan Ibunya?" ujarnya sambil menatap Changmin yang kini berjalan ke arahnya setelahnya membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Melihat betapa gagah dan menawan nya sosok cucu pertamanya yang dia dapat dari anak keduanya cukup membuatnya tau betapa umurnya sekarang. Ia merasa sangat tua batin nya tertawa.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa mereka begitu ingin melihat Changmin oppa, bahkan di acara ini pun mereka rela menunggu sejak pagi untuk melihat oppa," celetuk Gadis bergaun biru dengan memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat mata Changmin. Ia berfikir kenapa hanya dirinya yang memiliki tubuh rata-rata sedang keluarganya tinggi semampai. Sempat melintas di otaknya ia mungkin saja anak dari Junsu bibinya namun melihat wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan Ibunya; Jung Heechul ia jadi sangsi sendiri.

Changmin yang sejak tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya menyeringai kecil kemudian mundur selangkah agar bisa dekat dengan Ibunya. "Aku begitu tampan Junhuie, tentu saja banyak orang yang ingin melihat ku."

Para laki-laki di sana ikut menyeringai mendengar jawaban Changmin, hingga wanita yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya jemu bahkan gadis belia yang di panggil Junhui mempoutkan bibirnya sebal kecuali mungkin Jaejoong yang tertawa kecil seraya mengelus lengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat ke bawah. Ada yang ingin aku dan Changmin temui." kata Jaejoong lalu melirik penuh arti pada suaminya.

"Eomma.." panggil Changmin terdengar seperti rajukkan membuat orang yang mendengarnya mengulum senyum, sifat arogan yang tadi di tunjukkan nya hilang seketika bila ada Ibunya disini namun di samping itu Jung Senior menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Memang siapa joongie?"

"Nanti Appa akan tau sendiri," jawab Jaejoong membuahkan anggukkan dari mertuanya itu. "Kalau begitu apa juga punya kejutan untuk kalian semua."

"Apa itu Gaun baru untuk Junhuie?"

"Tidak sayangku, ini lebih indah dari Gaun. Kalian bisa menilainya saat bertemu. Appa harap kalian bisa menerimanya," ucapnya Final pada semua orang di sana.

CHANGKYU

Cho Kyuhyun menggoyangkan kakinya ke kiri dan ke kanan, satu tangannya ia lipat ke satu sisi dengan yang satu lagi ia angkat sebatas wajahnya sambil memegang Iphone canggih yang ia dapat satu bulan yang lalu dari Ibunya. Ia telah menghubungi kedua orangtuanya jika ia akan pulang sedikit larut hari ini. Sebenarnya ia bosan sekali, hanya menunggu kedua temannya yang ikut berdesak-desakan untuk menukar tiketnya di ujung sana tapi apa boleh buat ketakutannya pada lautan manusia yang mengelilinginya membuat ia lebih memilih bersandar di pinggiran tembok berwarna nila.

Sambil terus menunggu, gadis bermata caramel itu menatap sekeliling orang yang berjalan tanpa mengantri di sisi kanan, berpakaian formal dan mewah. Begitu banyak yang datang di dalam gedung ini. Pejabat, beberapa orang berpengaruh di Negaranya dan tak sedikit artis yang ia kenal datang pula. Maka dari itu tak kaget betapa ketatnya penjagaannya. Ada banyak para bodyguard yang di tugaskan di luar sini, mungkin saja tak sebanding dengan yang berada di dalam. Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan pernah mendengar jika terdapat beberapa ahli tembak terbaik yang di miliki oleh Keluarga Jung untuk menjaga mereka. Kalau begitu Jung Changmin sangatlah kaya bukan? Astaga,Tak heran jika acara ini begitu menarik semua kalangan bahkan Presiden sekalipun.

Bicara soal acara ini, Kyuhyun kira hanya sebatas pameran lukisan yang di adakan oleh beberapa Universitas di bawah Jung Corp. Ternyata tidak, Acara ini sekaligus peresmian gedung pencakar langit ini yang ia sendiri tidak tau kapan pembuatannya. Desas desus yang ia dengar jika gedung ini di buat untuk anak dalam keluarga Jung, Mungkinkah Changmin? Batinnya bertanya. Atau yang lain? Ah, Kyuhyun begitu penasaran.

"Kyu, Ayoo.. Kita bisa masuk sekarang!" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menarik Kyuhyun yang masih melamun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit limbung namun dengan cepat ia menyesuaikan. Ketiganya sedikit berlari kecil untuk mencapai pintu itu. Tak di ketahui ketiga Perempuan disana, lima pria berotot kekar ikut berlari di belakangnya.

...

Padahal ini di lantai paling bawah tapi begitu luas sepanjang mata Kyuhyun melihat. Langit-langit nya di lukis langit biru berawan seluruhnya yang membuat siapapun yang masuk seketika melihat ke atas. Di dindingnya begitu banyak lukisan yang menarik di latari aksen emas pada warnanya. Menambah kesan elegan namun tak mengurangi keceriaan pada tema ini.

Ia kini tinggal berdua dengan Ryeowook karena Eunhyuk segera mencari Donghae setelahnya. Mereka yang masih terpana dengan keindahan gedung ini tiba-tiba di datangi oleh satu orang wanita dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna coklat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa datang dalam acara ini," kata si perempuan itu angkuh. "Ah.. aku tau, jika saja tidak ada Lee hyukjae mungkin kalian tidak akan pernah bisa ke sini, bukan begitu?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Mudah sekali kamu menghakimi seseorang," desis Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Perempuan yang bernama Tiffany itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya ke depan lalu tangan sebelah kanannya ia gunakan untuk meredam tawanya yang Ryewook sendiri mual mendengarnya. "Aku? Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bicara kenyataanya. Untuk orang miskin seperti kalian harus nya tidak berada di sini." Cela tiffany wajah ayunya hanya menatap tak suka pada Kyuhyun yang tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapannya kemudian bola matanya bergulir menatap dari ujung kepala hingga kaki Kyuhyun dan ketidaksukaannya semakin menjadi. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki pakaian yang bahkan hanya bisa ia lihat dalam televisi. Oh tuhan, apalagi sepasang sepatu yang di kenakan Kyuhyun merupakan keluaran terbaru pagi ini.

"Cih, apa kau menjual tubuhmu untuk membeli yang semua kau pakai ini?" Tiffany berniat menyentuh Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menepis keras tangan itu.

"Untuk sekedar informasi Tiffany, untuk orang biasa sepertimu, kalimat yang kamu ucapkan begitu kasar. Apakah kamu tidak pernah di ajari sopan santun oleh keluargamu?" Tiffany yang mendengarnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Kyuhyun hanya menatap perempuan itu datar dan Ryeowook yang di sampingnya menatap remeh Tiffany. Oh Ryeowook begitu kasihan pada perempuan itu, betapa pedasnya ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ah, satu lagi..." Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Soal aku dapat dari mana semua ini..yang pasti calon suamiku begitu baik memberikan si miskin ini begitu banyak gaun setiap minggunya, aku akan mengundangmu jika aku menikah nanti."

Ryeowook menganga saking kagetnya, Tiffany yang merasa di permalukan menghentakkan kakinya lalu melenggang pergi. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang detak jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat karena kebohongannya. Calon suami? Pacar bahkan ia tak punya.

Namun seketika itu jantungnya lebih berpacu lagi, setelah dua laki-laki pembawa acara itu mengumumkan keluarga Jung ada di atas panggung kecil yang berada lumayan dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyu, kita harus lebih dekat kesana untuk melihat Changmin,ayo!"

...

Suara pekikan, riuh penasaran serta kilatan cahaya memenuhi keluarga Jung yang saat ini berdiri di panggung yang sengaja di buat Hankyung pamannya. Changmin sendiri sejak tadi berkomunikasi dengan bodyguardnya untuk mengetahui posisi Kyuhyun diantara lautan manusia yang berada di depan para bodyguard yang mengelilingi di sekitar panggung.

Mereka yang sebagian besar warga biasa begitu terpesona dengan Keluarga Jung yang jarang terlihat secara langsung. Dulu bahkan Ayah dan Ibunya ketika melangsungkan pernikahan sedikit yang lebih banyak berdekatan dengan mereka. Karena penjagaan begitu ketat membuat mereka tidak tersentuh nyata orang banyak.

"Oppa.. dia dimana?" kata Junhui sedikit berteriak, Changmin yang tidak terlalu fokus membungkukkan badannya sedikit hingga telinganya berdekatan dengan adiknya ini.

"Dia ada dimana?" teriaknya lebih keras. Tanpa mereka sadari semua orang yang melihatnya menahan nafas karena kamera terus menerus menyorot pada Changmin dan Gadis yang mereka tidak tau siapa, seketika berbagai presepsi keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

 _"Dia kekasih Jung Changmin!"_

 _"Mereka cocok sekali,menurutmu siapa gadis itu? Wajahnya begitu familiar.."_

 _"Aigoo.. Apa ini acara untuk mengumumkan pernikahan mereka juga?"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Di posisi Kyuhyun berdiri, ia mendengar begitu banyak yang membicarakan mereka berdua. Kenapa hatinya sakit melihat itu? Bahkan ia bukan siapa-siapa pemuda itu, hanya sekedar pernah dekat dengannya bukan berarti mereka ada hubungan spesial bukan? Ya tuhan, harusnya tidak begini. Apakah rasa suka yang ia punya sekarang menjadi Cinta? Tuhan, itu tidak boleh. Changmin bukan laki-laki kecil yang dulu lagi, dia sekarang Pria tampan yang begitu di gilai semua orang.

Hidungnya berkedut memikirkan itu tanpa sadar matanya memanas lalu timbul rasa hangat di sekitar matanya. Kyuhyun menangis maka dari itu ia berpura-pura menguap untuk menutupi tangisnya.

...

...

...

"Apa kamu sudah melihatnya? Pakaian yang di kenakannya berasal dari butik Junsu Imo minggu lalu. Kau pasti tau."

Junhui terus mencari ke segala arah. Ia masih belum menemukan gadis yang di maksud kakaknya. Sambil merengut sebal dia memegang lengan Changmin agar menunduk ke arah nya. "Aku belum melihatnya!"

"Ya ampun Junhuie, lihat ke arah jam 4."

Mata Junhuie mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Changmin. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukannya, mata bulat mirip heechul berbinar saat ini. Gadis itu begitu cantik pikir Junhuie dan entah apa yang ia fikirkan kakinya melangkah begitu saja menuruni panggung kecil ke arah gadis yang di taksir kakaknya.

"Junhuie!" Changmin berteriak di antara lautan manusia yang kini begitu kaget melihat gadis yang sebelumnya berada di samping Changmin berlari. Hankyung yang saat itu sedang berbicara dengan kedua adik iparnya menoleh tubuhnya seperti di program untuk menangkap sang anak yang masih berlari.

Heechul bahkan berteriak nyaring saling bersahut-sahutan dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong yang sama kagetnya. Mereka bertiga bergerak maju namun di cegah oleh Jung senior maupun Yunho dan Yoochun karena semua orang yang tadinya terdiam berusaha memegang Anak Heechul dan Changmin yang ikut berlari.

Para bodyguard yang memang bertugas melindungi keluarga Jung segera mengelilingi Junhuie yang saat ini berada dalam lingkaran aman. Junhuie yang kaget karena begitu banyak tangan ingin memegang nya lantas mundur menabrak dada seseorang, ia menoleh kebelakang lalu memeluk orang itu. "Appa," ucapnya lirih.

Namun, di posisi banyaknya orang di ruangan itu masih terjadi aksi dorong mendorong. Beberapa Bodyguard yang mengelilingi Gadis bermata caramel Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada di pinggir lumayan dekat panggung itu bahkan ikut terdorong dan terhimpit oleh orang yang berada di depan dan belakangnya. Kyuhyun bahkan kehilangan Ryeowook yang tadi memegang tangannya. Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun mencoba memisahkan diri walau begitu sesaknya membuat ia begitu ketakutan hingga badannya ikut terbawa.

Di saat kesadarannya mulai menipis, ada uluran tangan yang berusaha meraihnya. Ia tidak tau siapa karena penglihatannya berkabut, sedikit ia ketahui badannya menghangat setelah itu, tubuhnya pun begitu ringan dan menenangkan. "Kamu aman," kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun dengar sebelum kegelapan merenggut semuanya.

CHANGKYU

Siwon dan Kibum berlari menelusuri koridor rumah sakit mengikuti dua orang yang tidak ia ketahui. Keduanya di jemput secara terpisah, namun kalimat yang di gunakan nya oleh orang yang menjemputnya sama. Mengenai Kyuhyun, awalnya ia tidak percaya namun saat Kibum melihat berita di stasiun televisi yang berada di ujung ruang nya ia mulai bangkit dan mengikutinya. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang mengikuti tanpa bantahan sekalipun.

Siwon dan Kibum bertemu di halaman depan rumah sakit, jelas terlihat wajah keduanya gelisah. Berita mengenai keributan dalam acara peresmian gedung baru milik keluarga Jung membuat gempar para pencari berita yang langsung mendatangi rumah sakit tempat di rawatnya seorang korban dari peristiwa itu.

Tapi kenapa saat keduanya baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah sakit, wartawan menanyakan tentang apa hubungan putrinya dengan cucu pertama keluarga miliuner ini? Astaga jika Kibum sendiri menjadi Changmin, ia juga pasti akan melindungi Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam posisi bahaya.

Kemudian pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang di layangkan kepada mereka terus berlanjut. Ia bersyukur begitu banyak orang yang berpakaian seperti dua orang yang menjemputnya melindungi mereka hingga masuk. Kibum menghela nafas ringan sambil menggerutu betapa susahnya menjadi orang kaya. Tidak ada hal yang menjadi privasi lagi bagi mereka, banyak yang ingin tau kehidupan keluarga kaya itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

CHANGKYU

Kibum di buat bungkam oleh seluruh apa yang ia pandang kini. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa orang yang bahkan ingin di temui oleh seluruh masyarakat korea bisa berhadapan secara langsung dengannya. Walaupun ia dulu pernah melihat Ayah dan Ibu Changmin saat kelulusan anaknya tapi ia merasa hal itu telah lama. Meski orang-orang yang wajahnya sering menghiasi layar kaca bahkan fotonya di jejerkan dengan orang-orang terkaya di dunia tersenyum hangat menyambutnya tak membuat Kibum merasa nyaman. Ia merasa canggung.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang bahkan melebihi ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring dengan wajah ayunya yang pias. Namun sejak tadi yang membuat tenggorokanya tercekat adalah pandangannya tak lepas dari laki-laki yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki yang ia tau adalah teman satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun saat sekolah menengah pertamanya terlihat lebih khawatir darinya. Matanya sejak tadi melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang mana membuat mereka sebagai orangtuanya bahkan bingung sendiri. Pancaran kasih sayang dan penuh perhatian begitu kentara sekali. Kibum juga yakin laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mendengar atau melihat orangtua si gadis telah datang.

Siwon juga menyadari Kyuhyun seolah menjadi pusat laki-laki itu. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun," kata Siwon sambil membungkuk di ikuti Kibum, mereka begitu lega mendengar Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tapi mereka belum mendekat dimana Kyuhyun tidur dengan tenangnya. Karena masih ada sosok yang masih betah di samping anaknya itu.

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Changmin yang terus saja melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu Jaejoong segera mendekati anaknya sambil menepuk ringan bahu tegap dan kokohnya itu. "Minnie, kamu tidak ingin memberi hormat pada orangtua Kyuhyun?"

Jung Changmin menoleh kaget ke arah Ibundanya, lalu pandangannya segera beralih dimana Ibunya itu tunjuk. Changmin kemudian melepaskan genggamannya perlahan seolah Kyuhyun adalah barang yang mudah pecah setelahnya pemuda itu menghampiri Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun.

Changmin membungkuk dalam sambil memberi salam, tak sekedar itu ia bahkan menanyakan kabar kedua orangtua gadis yang di cintainya sambil tersenyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali keluarganya. Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum kaku menanggapinya. Meski awalnya begitu canggung, melihat teman Kyuhyun ini begitu ramah rasanya perlahan menghilang, ketiganya lantas duduk sambil berbincang dengan keluarga Changmin yang lain.

Pernah terlintas di fikiran Kibum jika semua orang kaya begitu sombong dan angkuh, namun ia kira tidak semuanya. Bahkan Jaejoong yang dulu pernah menghadiri acara kelulusan anaknya itu berkali-kali tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Ia kini mengenal Jung Yoochun dan Istrinya seorang design baju terbaik di Negaranya dengan bayi perempuan yang di gendongnya. Di sampingnya ada Jung Heechul yang wajahnya begitu cantik dengan gaun mewah berwarna birunya lalu terakhir ada Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sudah ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah melarang Kyuhyun untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan keramaian tapi dasar anak itu," Kibum mengambil jeda untuk melanjutkan bicaranya. "Maaf Kyuhyun merepotkan, untuk bi-"

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu." Potong Changmin cepat, ia memutar tubuhnya yang setengah menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun sejak tadi. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf kepada anda, aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun sebaik yang aku kira."

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan," tutur seseorang dengan mata musangnya yang kini sudah berada di ruangan itu. Di ikuti satu laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan pria di sampingnya dan kini muncul seorang gadis yang berlari ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun. Matanya banjir oleh air mata dengan bibir kecilnya yang bergumam lirih meminta maaf.

"Jangan menangis lagi,dia baik-baik saja," kata Heechul. Gadis belia itu lantas mengangguk kecil sebelum melirik ke arah Changmin dengan mata sendunya. "Oppa, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa, tapi jangan lakukan lagi," sahut Changmin datar.

Junhuie mengangguk lagi tapi ia yakin kakaknya itu marah padanya, setelah itu mata bulatnya melihat ada orang lain di tempat duduk. Ia melenggang menuju di depannya lalu menunjukkan kesopanannya dengan membungkuk hormat. "Aku Tan Junhuie, senang berkenalan dengan anda. Apa Paman dan Bibi orangtua Kyuhyun eonnie?"

Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku, kalau aku tidak berlari menuju ke arahnya. Bodyguard yang di utus Changmin oppa tidak akan kesusahan menjaga Kyuhyun eonnie."

Kibum dan Siwon tertegun mendengar suara halus gadis belia di depannya. Bodyguard untuk menjaga Kyuhyun? Maksudnya apa?

Di keluarga Jung, Yunho berdeham dengan suara dalamnya. Hankyung yang mendengar suara polos anaknya hanya tertawa pendek, Yoochun,Junsu dan Heechul hanya saling tersenyum.

"Yang itu juga akan kami jelaskan," ucap Jaejoong mengambil alih suasana kebingungan orangtua Kyuhyun. "Tapi tidak disini, lebih baik kita ke depan."

CHANGKYU

Suasana di ballroom yang sebelumnya ramai kini tersisa segelintir orang saja. Lee hyukjae, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Tiffany salah satunya namun lebih banyak orang berpakaian hitam dengan kaca mata yang digunakannya. Mereka masih belum bisa keluar karena di tahan oleh bodyguard yang di utus keluarga Jung. Entah alasan apa.

"Ck, Kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama kalian disini," seru Tiffany gusar.

"Seperti aku mau saja."

"Iya, Lebih baik kamu jauh-jauh sana dari kami," timpal Eunhyuk sambil menggerakan tangannya bertindak mengusir. Donghae hanya berdiam tanpa mau berkomentar.

Mereka semua kecuali Tiffany sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook bahkan baru saja berhenti menangis saat seorang Bodyguard memberitahukan kalau temannya itu baik-baik saja. Eunhyuk yang merasa paling bersalah karena meninggalkan Ryeowook berdua saja dengan lebih memilih bersama Donghae.

"Tadi mereka bilang,Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Kita bisa kesana setelah semua wartawan itu pergi."

"Tapi kenapa? Kita bisa kesana dengan melalui mereka bukan?"

Donghae ingin menyahuti tapi ada suara berat lain yang lebih dahulu menjawabnya.

"Tidak semudah itu Nona." Ketiga Mahasiswi disana seketika menoleh kaget yang tak bisa di tutupi. Melihat siapa yang berada di hadapan mereka, cukup membuat terkesima bahkan Donghae sekalipun mengakui.

Pria itu sudah berumur dengan rambut putih yang sudah terlihat di sekitar telinganya. Namun tetap terlihat berkharisma dan menawan di usia senja nya bahkan mampu membuat ketiga gadis itu terheran-heran.

"Kalian akan diantar ke rumah sakit ke tempat teman kalian di rawat, kita bisa pergi bersama." katanya lagi. Mata sipit nya meneliti ke empat nya sebelum kembali berbicara, "Aku hanya menuruti keinginan Cucu pertamaku untuk membawa kalian ikut, itu jika kalian bersedia."

"Kami akan ikut Anda Tuan Jung," kata Eunhyuk sopan mengandeng tangan Donghae dan Ryeowook.

Jung Senior itu tersenyum lalu beralih menatap seorang gadis lagi yang berada di sana. "Apa nona ini teman kalian juga?"

"Tidak/Iya."

"Huh, Teman dari mananya."

Tiffany hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar sindiran Eunhyuk, bergulir menatap Jung Senior itu penuh minat. "Aku tidak dekat dengannya tapi aku satu kampus dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa kesana sekarang," ujarnya tegas.

Mereka mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Ketiganya mengikuti langkah berwibawa Jung Senior itu dengan cepat, di belakangnya beberapa Bodyguard juga mengikuti mereka.

Jung Senior itu memilih jalan lain yang tidak mereka ketahui, namun akses menuju jalannya begitu mewah dan elit.

Sesampainya mereka keluar, mereka semua di buat kaget oleh seorang gadis muda yang Eunhyuk taksir umurnya hampir sama dengan mereka. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun indah berwarna orange halus.

"Aku sedikit terlambat, ada apa dengan acaranya ? Kenapa tidak ada orang satupun di dalam?" tanya si Gadis itu.

"Ada sedikit kekacauan sedikit tadi, semua orang berada di rumah sakit sekarang." ujar Jung Senior lalu merengkuh pinggang sang gadis.

"Termasuk cucu pertama mu?" Gadis itu tampak berbinar saat menanyakan perihal itu.

"Tentu saja, Changmin sedang merawat calon istrinya sekarang."

"Apa?!"

Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Tiffany maupun gadis itu berteriak bersamaan. Namun sang gadis bergaun indah langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya seketika. Berbeda dengan ketiga Mahasiswi di sana yang mendadak kehilangan pendengarannya. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa gadis yang Kakek ini bicarakan.

"Jadi ucapan Kyuhyun tadi benar," gumam Ryeowook lirih.

.

.

.

T

B

C

Fio note: Huwaaaa... Konbawa eh etoo. Oyasuminasai ! ~_~

Fio kembali dengan membawa Chapter terbaru dari Ff dengan tingkat kegajeannya tinggi sekali. Hehe namun begitu, fio mau ucapkan terimakasih dengan orang-orang yang mau meninggalkan jejak di FF ini.

Mau lanjut?

Love Changkyu

15/05/2016


	4. Chapter 4

Putih menangkan, Sejuk namun begitu dingin di saat bersamaan. Ruangan ini, bagi Kyuhyun sedetik setelah ia membuka mata. Mata musim semi nya sepenuhnya terbuka ia tahu kalau sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit begitu bau obat-obatan menerpa indra penciumannya.

Gadis itu tidak perlu tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di sini, namun pertanyaan siapa yang telah menolongnya? Ah, Mungkin lebih lengkapnya siapa yang menolongnya dan membawa ia ke rumah sakit?

"Changmin?!"

Apa itu? Suara itu, bukan berasal dariku meski nama itu juga terlintas begitu saja bahkan hampir aku suarakan, pikir Kyuhyun. Namun alih-alih mencari suara panggilan itu Kyuhyun menukikan kedua alisnya baru sadar jika tangan kanannya berat saat ia hendak gerakan. Kyuhyun lalu menoleh ke samping ranjang dan mendapati laki-laki yang tertidur dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Entah kenapa jemari tangan Kyuhyun yang lain terulur begitu saja untuk membelai surai gelap laki-laki itu dan detik itu pula seruan 'Changmin' terdengar lagi sedikit keras dari sebelumnya, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan belaiannya saat ia merasakan kepala laki-laki itu mulai bergerak.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," pekik Wanita yang akhirnya ia lihat begitu wanita itu berdiri dan Kyuhyun sendiri sedikit mendongak. Ia tahu wanita itu namun sebelum Kyuhyun berucap wanita itu keluar begitu saja sedikit tergesa menimbulkan suara pintu yang terbanting setelahnya.

"Kyu.." panggil laki-laki itu. Manik caramel Kyuhyun beralih menuju sang pemanggil. "Kyuhyun?" Panggilnya lagi. Seperti dugaannya, itu Changmin. Dan sekarang pemuda itu mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

Bukannya Kyuhyun menjawab ia hanya menatap Changmin yang melakukan hal tadi. Perlakuannya begitu manis, begitu juga dengan tatapan matanya. Masih seperti dulu, membuat hatinya sedikit meringis kesakitan. Bagaimana mata itu seolah mempengaruhinya untuk tetap melihat ke arah nya. Tapi cukup sampai disini, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencintai laki-laki yang akan menikah. 'Menikah' dengan gadis mungil itu. Ibarat belati kata pendek itu cukup membuat air matanya keluar saat itu juga.

Jung Changmin mendadak panik, laki-laki itu tidak tahu kenapa gadisnya ini menangis. Dia berdiri setelah melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat sambil merengkuh pipi Chubby gadisnya. "Apa yang kamu rasakan? Katakan padaku!" ucap Changmin penuh sayang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tapi air matanya masih mengalir, cukup membuat seorang Jung Changmin yang biasa tenang menjadi gelisah berlebihan. "Aish, Kenapa Imo lama sekali," erangnya sambil melihat ke belakang pintu. "Baiklah Kyu, tunggu aku disini... aku akan cepat!" Changmin mengatakan itu seolah Kyuhyun akan pergi begitu ia keluar atau yang lebih parah gadis itu akan menghilang detik itu juga.

Namun di sisi lain Changmin lebih khawatir melihat gadis yang ia sayangnya ini terus saja menangis, Changmin bukan dokter yang tahu kondisi seseorang maka dari itu ia segera melangkah namun jemari Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Ya, dengan dua jemarinya cukup membuat Jung Changmin berhenti.

"Jangan pergi," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya. Kyuhyun bahkan menyakinkan laki-laki itu dengan mengusap air matanya segera. "Lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Cho Kyuhyun entah punya keberanian darimana untuk berbicara seperti itu, yang pasti ia hanya ingin laki-laki ini di sini bersamanya.

Changmin mengangguk, ia memutar tubuhnya lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Putra Yunho ini lalu merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya sambil menghujami kecupan di kepala gadisnya ini. "Aku akan disini."

...

Changmin masih merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya saat dokter dan suster datang tergesa di ikuti Junsu imo dan keluarga bibinya yang lain. Mereka tampak terkejut meski di tutupi dengan baik pada wajahnya. Kemudian kini masuk pula ayah dan Ibunya diikuti orangtua Kyuhyun, mungkin mereka berempat telah selesai berbicara mengingat sebelumnya Changmin meninggalkan mereka berempat untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

Seperti Keluarganya yang lain wajah Siwon dan Kibum terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan apa yang mereka lihat namun saat Changmin melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum pertama kali pada mereka di iringi semburat merah pada pipi anak gadisnya itu, siwon maupun kibum mengerti. Mengerti perasaan buah hatinya itu.

"B-bolehkah aku melakukannya sekarang?" Suara dokter bertanya.

Jung Changmin mengangguk lalu sang dokter mulai memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun dengan agak tak nyaman karena sejak tadi mata Changmin menatapnya tajam hingga pemeriksaan itu selesai. Untuk hasil pemeriksaan dokter itu mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah membaik bahkan dokter itu berbicara jika keluarga bisa membawa gadis ini pulang namun Changmin segera menolak itu tanpa meminta pendapat orang lain.

"Changmin.. kamu membuat mereka takut," kata Yoochun pelan sambil melirik ke arah pintu yang telah di tutup. "Aku yakin mereka tidak mau melihatmu setelah ini."

Changmin melirik bosan mata keluarga pamannya yang terlihat menggoda nya. Mereka tidak segan untuk terus menampilkan wajah-wajah seperti itu melihat sikap Changmin yang berlebihan. Cucu pertama keluarga Jung ini memilih membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersandar di ranjang.

Lalu pemuda jangkung itu mundur seperti memberikan akses ayah dan Ibu gadisnya ini mendekat. Dia membiarkan mereka terlibat obrolan kecil bersama Paman dan Bibinya yang ikut masuk. Iris gelap Changmin menyapu ke seluruh ruangan ini dan dia baru menyadari tidak ada dua ponakan perempuannya.

"Dimana Junhui dan Inhwan?" Mendengar suara Changmin, Kyuhyun melirik penuh minat. Tidak, bukan hanya ini saja tapi sejak laki-laki itu tidak di sampingnya lagi Kyuhyun terus saja mencuri kesempatan melihat laki-laki jangkung itu di saat ia terlibat obrolan ringan dengan yang lain.

"Mereka masih di taman. Entah apa yang di tunggu gadis itu," kata Heechul berpaling.

"Aku khawatir dengan Inhwan," balas Changmin, ia lalu berjalan ke arah Ibunya yang memilih duduk di sofa. "Apa Junhuie masih mengenakan gaunnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Junsu yang ikut menatap Changmin. "Tidak biasanya kamu mengkhawatirkan gadis itu," ujarnya menambahkan.

Ia lantas meneliti ke wajah Changmin yang tidak menghadap ke arahnya melainkan seorang di belakang.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak bilang kalau mengkhawatirkan Junhui. Maksudku tidak dengan sekarang, dia sedang membawa Ihwan." Ujar Jung Changmin setengah gelisah, dari sini ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menghindari tatapan nya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, mereka saling mencuri pandang.

"Dia akan menjadi seorang Ibu nantinya, tentu nalurinya akan berjalan sendiri saat bersama dengan bayi yang di bawanya," kata Heechul dengan seringai di wajah cantiknya. Ia dan Junsu saling melirik, Mereka berdua jelas tahu Kyuhyun sedang cemburu saat ini dan Changmin gelisah karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis bermata hangat ini.

"Diamlah eonnie, Kyuhyun butuh istirahat sepertinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ekspresinya terbaca sekali. Tampak marah, tidak suka dan eeer.. cemburu mungkin. Yunho berbicara seperti itu karena Changmin juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Siwon yang tahu mereka sedang menggoda pasangan muda itu hanya tersenyum tanpa mau ikut.

Mereka akan menggoda pasangan muda itu lagi sebelum Junhui membuka pintu ruang perawatan dengan cepat, dengan tubuh Inwhan di gendongannya. Beruntung Iris gelapnya segera menangkap apa yang di cari nya tadi. Kemarahannya tercurahkan saat ia membuka pintu sialan ini cepat, Dia terlalu kesal dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kenapa bodyguardmu sekarang ada padaku, Tuan Muda Changmin?" cibirnya dengan nada kesal dan gadis itu beralih menatap Ibunya yang memperingati nya tapi dia tidak peduli.

Dia melirik lagi pada Changmin yang hanya menatapnya datar dan ia siap melontarkan ucapannya namun lebih cepat Ibunya.

"Junhui!" Heechul memarahi. "Kamu mengganggu Kyuhyun untuk istirahat,sayang!" Mata Junhui masih menatap sengit kakaknya sebelum fikiran nya teralihkan oleh ucapan sang Ibu.

Kyuhyun sempat mengamati gadis mungil itu sebelum perhatian kedua mata bulatnya kini ke arah Kyuhyun. Emosi gadis itu lenyap di gantikan wajah berbinar. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum. Tentu seharusnya tidak ! Gadis itu... Oh, haruskah Kyuhyun menjabarkannya agar lebih jelas.

Gadis yang berdiri di samping Changmin saat di panggung.

Gadis yang akan di nikahi Changmin. Gadis itu mungkin saja yang mereka bicarakan sebelum ini, menyinggung tentang seorang Ibu.

Gadis yang di khawatirkan Changmin dengan bukti laki-laki itu begitu perhatian dengan mengirimkan Bodyguardnya pada gadis itu.

Terakhir, Gadis yang akhirnya dia ketahui bernama Junhui. Dengan bola mata polosnya yang memandang Kyuhyun ceria. Harusnya dia menangis seperti sebelumnya tapi senyuman gadis itu menular, seolah Kyuhyun terhipnotis oleh binar cerianya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membenci gadis manis ini?

Junhui meletakan Ikhwan dalam dekapan Ibunya sebelum dia benar-benar berada di samping tubuh Kyuhyun. "Syukurlah, Kyuhyun eonnie sudah sadar." Gadis itu berucap lembut dan tulus sebelum matanya mencari Changmin. "Kalau tidak Oppa akan terus marah padaku."

"Oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuka suara. Jelas, ia mendengar nada ketidak percayaan pada suaranya sendiri dan itu di tangkap jelas oleh Changmin. Jung Changmin akhirnya mengetahui kenapa dengan Kyuhyun menit tadi maupun beberapa menit lalu.

"Dia adalah anak dari Jung Heechul." Ucap Kibum, dia menoleh ke arah Siwon yang ikut membenarkan dan keluarga Changmin mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun sangat malu mendengar itu tapi hatinya mendadak lega. Bahkan senyum manisnya datang tanpa di duga, membuat Changmin menyeringai.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak banyak di kenal di Korea," tanya Junhui pada dirinya sendiri. "Namaku Tan Junhui, cucu termanis sebelum Inhwan datang." Junsu terkekeh mendengarnya.

Junhui kemudian berbicara lagi sambil mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa yang eonnie fikirkan tentang aku dan Oppa itu salah."

Ya salah, sangat salah. Kyuhyun mengakuinya.

"Satu-satunya gadis yang akan di nikahi Changmin Oppa adalah eonnie!" Ucapnya lirih namun terdengar jelas di telinga Junsu maupun Heechul membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah padam. Kemudian suara bisikan mendengung di telinganya lagi.

"Apa yang aku ucapkan adalah kebenaran, Eonnie. Apakah eonnie tahu siapa yang selalu mengirim barang-barang untukmu tiap minggunya?"

Terkejut dengan apa yang di dengar nya ia segera menoleh ke arah Changmin dan rahangnya membuka. Jawaban atas ucapan itu adalah Changmin. "B-enarkah?"

Iris raven Changmin menyipit tak suka saat Junhui berbicara tanpa suara pada Kyuhyun. Tak mau memikirkan itu, Matanya tak sengaja bergulir ke arah Jendela kecil di tengah pintu.

"Ada yang datang."

"Biar kami yang keluar," sergah Jung Yunho dan Istrinya saat melihat pergerakan Changmin.

CHANGKYU

Lee Hyukjae, Ryeowook, Tiffany maupun Donghae berjalan dengan langkah lelah, bagaimana mungkin jarak Rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul terasa lama. Apa ini semua yang di lakukan para Miliuner, mengurus hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kerjanya sebelum melakukan hal kecil seperi menjenguk? Pikir mereka, rumit.

"Aku harusnya mengabadikannya tadi," kata Donghae. "Yeah Itu..eerr, sangat wow!" tambah Tiffany membuat Jung Senior yang mendengar itu di depan mereka mengulum senyum. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua menjadi dekat hanya karena kejadian dua jam yang lalu yang mana seharusnya mereka telah tiba di Rumah sakit yang sekarang mereka jejaki tentunya dengan para Bodyguard yang ada di depan belakangnya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, ia dan Ryeowook hanya bisa memandang kedua orang itu bosan. Tentu Eunhyuk tidak cemburu, hanya karena kelakuan aneh dan gila mereka setelah pulang dari Jepang. Ya Jepang, mereka di bawa ke sana sebelum ini. Tidak ada waktu seharian hanya 1 jam 30 menit menggunakan pesawat pribadi Jung Corp yang bahkan baru mereka lihat secara dekat, entah bagaimana mereka melakukan itu secara terjadwal dan teratur.

Di sana mereka juga mengantar gadis bergaun Orange ke dalam hotel milik Jung Corp sebelum melajukan Pesawat pribadinya menuju Korea. Ah, jangan tanya kenapa kami tidak bertanya siapa dan kenapa. Para Mahasiswa itu terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Jung Senior menghentikan jalannya. "Tapi sepertinya masih banyak anak-anakku dalam ruangan ini."

Mereka berempat yang mengikuti arah pandang Jung Senior itu sekaligus membenarkan saat melihat kaca tembus pandang berukuran kecil pada pintu dimana mereka bisa melihat ada beberapa orang yang berdiri dalam sana.

Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah nanti ia akan sulit ini bertemu Kyuhyun mengingat penjagaan yang di lakukan oleh Keluarga Jung tidak main-main, Oh mereka tidak lupa sebelum masuk masih juga di hadapkan oleh para Bodyguard yang berjaga di depan mencegah para wartawan yang haus akan berita itu masuk.

Tiba-tiba pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan keluar seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun sederhana berwarna coklat dan laki-laki tampan dengan kemeja yang kancing atasnya di buka. Serentak para Bodyguard yang melihat itu segera menunduk dalam tanpa sadar mereka ikut-ikutan membungkuk. Ah, aura kekuasaan jelas sekali kecuali Jung Senior yang mengulum senyum.

"Appa, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara tenangnya membuat mereka yang masih membungkuk menoleh seketika.

Sungguh, mereka terpesona pada wajah Nyonya muda ini. Cantik sekali, mereka jelas tahu wanita ini adalah Jung Jaejoong sedang yang di sebelahnya adalah suaminya.

Di samping Eunhyuk, Tiffany harus menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya saat tatapan tajam Yunho menoleh kepada mereka. "Aku akan memanggil yang lain untuk keluar," ucap Yunho.

"Yunnie, tarik Changmin juga untuk keluar. Anak kita belum makan sejak siang," kata Jaejoong menyentuh lengan kekar suaminya.

"Hn," balas Yunho dengan gumaman namun tatapannya membuat semua orang berjenis kelamin perempuan di situ limbung begitu terpesona. Eunhyuk sampai terus bertanya kenapa semua laki-laki dari keluarga Jung ini begitu mempesona.

...

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Keluarga Jung keluar. Di awali pria gagah dan gadis mungil dalam gandengannya di ikuti pula oleh Jung Heechul di situ. Jelas ketiga mahasiswi di sana hanya mengenal Jung Heechul anak pertama Jung senior yang kini tersenyum pada anak sulung nya ini. Berita tentang wanita yang masih mengenakan gaun biru itu jarang sekali terekspos media setelah pernikahan mereka yang di adakan di China. Mungkinkah laki-laki itu adalah suaminya? Kalau begitu gadis mungil yang sebelumnya terlihat serasi di samping Jung Changmin adalah anaknya. Ini di buktikan dengan suara rengekan keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

"Eomma, Appa! Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Kyu eonnie." Keluhnya yang di tanggapi dengan senyum andalan Ayahnya. "Besok sayang, lihat ada haraboeji dan teman-teman Kyuhyun eonnie yang ingin menjenguk juga."

Junhui melirik ke arah beberapa orang dewasa di sana sebelum doe eyesnya berbinar senang, dengan kebiasaanya dia menyapa beberapa orang dewasa di sana dengan tingkahnya yang mengundang senyum. Ah, gadis itu begitu manis pikir Eunhyuk setelah keluarga kecil itu pergi.

Setelah itu keluar Jung Yoochun putra ketiganya bersama Jung Junsu dan bayi gembulnya yang begitu mirip Ibunya. Mereka di buat gemas oleh bayi perempuan itu yang berceloteh riang dengan bahasa planetnya, kedua tangan gembulnya menggapai-gapai wajah Ibunya saat Junsu sang designer terkenal itu menghujami kecupan kecil pada pipi bulatnya.

Ryeowook yang paling menyenangi bayi bahkan di beri kesempatan untuk menggendong bayi manis ini. Sedang Yoochun berbicara dengan Donghae, kakak ipar dan Ayahnya. Akhirnya mereka juga berlalu.

Terakhir, Yunho muncul dengan dua orang yang Lee hyukjae maupun Ryeowook sendiri kaget melihatnya. Namun, Kibum yang melihat kedua sahabat anaknya datang tersenyum hangat. Saat Kibum menyadari ada dua orang lagi teman yang ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun dia mengajaknya berbicara meski tak di tanggapi oleh Tiffany.

"Yunnie ini, kenapa tidak bisa membujuknya sih?" kata Jaejoong. Membuat semua yang berada di situ melihatnya.

"Sepertinya nafsu makan Changmin terkontrol di samping Kyuhyun." Jaejoong sebal meski membenarkan dengan anggukan kecil dan Jung Senior hanya tersenyum.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kalian beritahu Bill untuk membawakannya makanan."

"Ya, aku akan menghubunginya nanti Appa. Aku dan Joongie akan mengantar Siwon dan Kibum pulang terlebih dahulu." Sahut Yunho.

Jung Senior menggeleng tidak setuju, bola matanya bergulir ke arah Siwon dan Kibum. "Tidak ada yang pulang, sebelum makan malam."

"Eh, Memangnya Appa tidak akan menjenguk Kyuhyun?"

Jung Senior menggeleng lagi.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, Ah... kalian bisa masuk sekarang," kata Jung Senior pada teman-teman Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih Atas tumpangannya Tuan Jung." Keempatnya menunduk kecil kepada Jung Senior setelah mengucapkan hal yang sama pada laki-laki setengah baya itu lalu menghilang dalam pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Kini ekor mata Jung Senior kembali ke dua pasangan suami-istri itu. "Aku lebih tertarik dengan kedua orang tua gadis yang di sukai cucuku. Sebaiknya kita cepat, tidak baik menunda sesuatu. Bagaimana.. Kita akan makan malam bukan?"

Kibum dan Siwon saling melirik sebelum mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan kakek dari Jung Changmin.

CHANGKYU

Lee Hyukjae dan Ryeowook akhirnya bisa melihat Kyuhyun setelah menit-menit begitu lama di pintu masuk. Tiffany yang juga ada di dalam situ lebih memilih menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Wanita bermata indah itu lebih tertarik memandangi pemuda tampan yang duduk di samping Donghae. Dan sekali lagi, ia merasa kalah oleh gadis seperti Kyuhyun. Meski sebelumnya ia kira gadis itu hanya membual tertanya inilah kebenarannya. tapi benarkah? Atau ini hanya kebetulan belaka? Mana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa kenal dengan pemuda tampan itu? Pikirnya, masih menyangkal.

"Apakah.." Tiffany mulai bertanya. Ia berjalan sedikit ke tengah agar semua orang di situ melihat ke arahnya. "Gadis itu, mengatakan jika semua yang di kenakannya di berikan oleh calon suaminya. Benarkah itu?"

Jung Changmin menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi seringai, dia menatap datar wanita itu sebelum ia sendiri bangkit. "Apapun yang di katakannya adalah kebenaran."

Bahu Kyuhyun yang menegang berangsur normal. Mata caramel terangnya menatap Jung Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan gadis itu. Kebohongan yang dia ucapkan siang tadi adalah kebenaran yang di ucapkan Changmin. Ia baru tahu itu, karena bisikan Junhui padanya sebelum ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tiffany lagi. Wajahnya meremehkan sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Apakah rasanya berbeda?" Kekehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Changmin mengeras. Iris ravennya mengkilat penuh amarah. Itupun terjadi pada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook maupun satu teman laki-lakinya. Mereka merasa geram dengan ucapan Tiffany.

Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, mata gadis itu berubah sendu. Changmin tahu, tidak ada gadis yang ingin di remehkan. Termasuk Kyuhyun, Dialah segalanya bagi Changmin.

Mungkin membuat gadis tak sopan itu bungkam dengan apa yang di ketahuinya cukup membuatnya jera. Jujur saja, Changmin tidak biasa menjatuhkan seorang wanita tapi demi Kyuhyun, ia merasa bisa untuk kali ini.

"Tentu saja berbeda, Kyuhyun ku berbeda. Seharusnya, sebelum anda berbicara tidak sopan pada calon istriku itu, anda harus tahu dengan siapa anda berhadapan Hwang Mi Young." Desis Jung Changmin.

Tiffany terperanjat, badannya bergetar saat ia menoleh ke arah Changmin. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu mengetahui nama aslinya? Tidak! Jika diapun mengetahui nama aslinya berarti dia..

"Ya, Aku mengetahui semua nya. Termasuk yang anda fikirkan sekarang, apa anda mau mendengarnya sedikit?"

"Tidak.." kata Tiffany dengan suara tercekat, matanya bergulir dari Kyuhyun ke arah Changmin. Bulir-bulir keringat muncul di permukaan dahinya. "Jangan katakan itu."

"Kalau begitu, pergi dari sini!"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, tanpa mengucapkan apapun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Jung Changmin yang melihatnya segera mengambil Iphone menghubungi seseorang.

"J, tetap awasi dia."

Lee Hyukjae, Ryeowook, maupun Donghae meneguk ludah kasar mendengar suara dingin Jung Changmin. Perlu mereka catat dalam fikiran mereka, Keluarga Jung begitu menakutkan dan jangan mengusik kehidupan mereka, mereka akhirnya menoleh bersamaan ke arah Kyuhyun dan setaunya Kyuhyun akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu.

CHANGKYU

Kyuhyun duduk di ranjangnya, ia biarkan setengah tubuhnya bersandar pada bantal di belakang dan kepala belakangnya ia tidur kan. Di pangkuannya selimut rumah sakit membungkus tangannya agar lebih hangat. Meskipun begitu Iris coklat Kyuhyun terus memandang objek yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Laki-laki ini tiga jam lamanya. Sekarang pukul 12 malam, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi mengingat seharian ini yang dia lakukan hanya tidur berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di lakukan laki-laki itu. Entah jam berapa laki-laki itu tidur, yang pasti dia tertidur pulas sekali bahkan saat dokter melakukan pemeriksaan lagi padanya dia tidak terusik sekalipun.

"Tukang tidur," ucapnya lirih. Namun ungkapan itu segera berganti di ujung lidahnya menjadi 'Pangeran tidur', Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri dalam temaramnya ruangan ini.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Changmin detik berikutnya sebelum ia beranjak dari ranjang menuju ke kamar mandi. Dengan langkah kecil dia berjalan tanpa suara.

...

Jung Changmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, seperti kembali kewaspadaannya matanya perlahan terfokus melihat ruangan temaram. Changmin melirik ke arah ranjang seketika itu pula di bangkit tak menemukan siapapun di situ. Namun saat pendengarannya mendengar jatuhnya air pada kamar mandi ruangan ini ia menghembuskan nafasnya cepat.

Pemuda tampan itu kini kembali duduk, namun tatapannya masih memandang pintu itu hingga orang yang di tunggunya keluar. Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya mampu berdiri di samping pintu kamar mandi sambil menatap Iris raven sang pemuda yang menatapnya Intens. Sama terpikat, saling terikat tanpa mampu beralih.

"Changmin.." Kyuhyun mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku lapar," ucapnya tanpa berfikir kemudian gadis itu merona dengan sendirinya setelah tahu apa yang ia ucapkan. Gadis ini diam-diam bersyukur telah mematikan ruangan ini.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar itu, secepat yang dia bisa mengambil Iphone pada saku celananya sebelum suara Kyuhyun membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku ingin makan di luar," jelas Kyuhyun cepat. Ia sedikit meremat celana bermotif lucunya gelisah, bagaimana mungkin dia meminta hal seperti itu? Batinnya menyesal.

"Baiklah," sahut Changmin dengan bangkitnya dia. Membuat Kyuhyun berhenti bernafas, melihat pemuda itu menyanggupi ucapannya. Pemuda bernama Jung Changmin itu kini semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, wangi di tubuhnya juga tercium kala ia mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan nya sebelum jas hitam mewah kini tersampir membungkus badannya hangat. "Tapi jangan lepaskan ini," tambahnya. Pemuda Jangkung itu bahkan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sebelum memeluk badannya lantas berjalan keluar.

"Apa yang ingin kamu makan?" tanya Jung Changmin.

"Jajangmyeon buatan chef terkenal," kata Kyuhyun yang lagi tanpa berfikir. Membuat Changmin melanjutkan tawanya. "Itu bisa di atur," sahutnya kemudian membuat Kyuhyun mendengus namun ikut tertawa setelahnya.

Diam-diam Jung Changmin bersyukur, Kyuhyun tidak menyinggung soal Tiffany.

...

Cho Kyuhyun membiarkan anak-anak rambutnya terbawa angin saat sosok tinggi di sampingnya membawa dia keluar dari mobil. Udara dingin memang menerpa wajah gadis itu seketika namun kehangatan laki-laki di sampingnya tentu menutupi semua itu.

"Kenapa kita kesana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Changmin bergantian dengan sebuah hotel yang ada di depannya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan laki-laki ini, menurut Kyuhyun dari pada memikirkan mobilnya jauh dari hotel itu kenapa tidak memilih tepat di depannya? Hah, dasar aneh.

Putra semata wayang Jung Yunho ini hanya membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan senyum pada bibir tipisnya. Sebelum mereka benar-benar telah berada pada hotel itu, senyum itu hilang di gantikan wajah datar dan mata tajamnya.

Semuanya terasa lenggang saat keduanya masuk hingga mendekati meja resepsionis di depannya. Namun setelah di perhatikan lebih dekat ada dua orang wanita yang sedang mengobrol hingga suara Changmin berucap membuyarkan mereka.

"Panggilkan aku Manager kalian dan Tuan Kim."

"Apa?"

Salah satu wanita terpekik kaget saat temannya tiba-tiba berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat. Entah apa yang wanita itu katakan, wanita yang sebelumnya terpekik memandang ke arah depannya. Wanita itu tertegun dengan apa yang di lihat nya. Ia terdiam sebelum tarikan kasar untuk bangkit mengusiknya.

Changmin hanya menatap datar kedua perempuan itu lalu mengucapkan kalimat sebelumnya lagi. Keduanya segera melakukan hal yang di minta Changmin, namun mata mereka tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah laki-laki tegap dan seorang gadis yang menempel dekat dengan sang lelaki itu, bagian teruniknya gadis itu mengenakan baju tidur bermotif lucu dalam jas hitam yang membungkusnya dan sandal tipis di kenakannya.

Keduanya tak begitu bodoh untuk mengenali siapa laki-laki itu, Putra Tuan mereka. Pemilik dari hotel ini dan hotel-hotel yang lain di semua penjuru dunia ini. Tapi dia tidak mengenali sosok di sampingnya, gadis itu. Begitu mungil dalam dekapan hangat sang lelaki, mereka iri sekaligus kagum dan terpesona. Sepertinya gadis itu begitu dia lindungi.

Seketika keduanya saling berpandangan seperti tersadar akan suatu hal. Gadis itu adalah seseorang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Tanpa nama karena identitasnya masih banyak yang tidak tahu, para wartawan hanya mengenali gender orang yang di selamatkan Jung Changmin. Maka dari itu, mereka gencar mencari informasi ini. Dua wanita itu, begitu beruntung dapat melihat sosok yang di cari media kini jelas di depannya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya, kedua wanita itu membuatnya gelisah namun ia memilih diam tanpa ekspresi. Itu juga sebabnya ia berdiri lebih dekat dengan Changmin hingga lelaki itu memeluknya protektif, ia merasa tatapan mereka lebih menakutkan dari semua teman wanita di sekolahnya.

Bersamaan oleh fikiran ketiga wanita di situ mereka teralihkan oleh suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Dua sosok laki-laki setengah baya tergopoh-gopoh mendekati mereka.

"Tuan Muda Changmin," sapa laki-laki yang mempunyai badan lebih tambun, wajahnya tampak sangar namun senyumnya begitu hangat. Ia membungkuk sebelum memeluk laki-laki anak dari tuannya ini. Kyuhyun menebak mereka berdua telah lama kenal.

Yang di sebelahnya ikut berbicara, "Tuan Muda Changmin, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda disini, perkenalkan saya Park Joonki Manager baru di sini." Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat bangga yang di balas dengan senyum kecil samar oleh Changmin.

"Jadi apa yang anda inginkan Tuan Muda Changmin?" kata Tuan Kim dengan aksen jepang nya yang kentara. Sejujurnya sejak tadi, dia memperhatikan gadis mungil yang menempel pada Tuannya itu.

Begitu pula, Park Joonki. Dia bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa hormat nya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku dengar Ayah dan Ibuku menambahkan ruang makan di lantai paling atas hotel ini, bisakah anda membawa kami kesana?" Tanya Jung Changmin dengan tatapan menerawang, dia ingat Ibundanya pernah bercerita tentang ruangan itu.

"Tentu saja," gumam Sang Manager dengan gerakan berlebihan. Dialah laki-laki yang mengusulkan di bangunnya ruang makan di atas karena Nyonya Jaejoong begitu menyenangi ruang makan dan hal yang berbau masak-memasak. "Silahkan lewat sini."

"Dan satu lagi," Imbuh Jung Changmin cepat sebelum melangkah. Laki-laki jangkung itu menoleh ke arah Tuan Kim. "Adakah Mie dalam dapurmu Chef Kim?"

"Ada, semuanya ada."

"Kalau begitu bisakah anda membuat Jajanmyeon untuk kami, dengan tangan ahli anda masakan kecil itu pasti akan terasa lebih lezat," kata Changmin.

Chef Kim atau orang biasa panggil Tuan Kim, tertawa lebar sambil menyahut ucapan Changmin. "Apapun untuk Anda Tuan Muda Changmin dan-"

"Nona Kyuhyun," ucap Changmin cepat tahu dengan kebingungan Chef berbadan tambun ini.

"Baiklah Nona Kyuhyun dan Tuan Muda Changmin, silahkan ikuti kami."

CHANGKYU

Gadis bermata hangat ini menatap apa yang ada di depannya dengan takjud, walau hanya cahaya gemerlapan yang timbul saat langit gelapnya malam tak di pungkiri begitu indah jika kau lihat dari ketinggian berapa ratus kaki dari atas sini. "Menakjubkan, Apakah ini milikmu?" tanyanya.

Jung Changmin terdiam, tahu pasti apa maksud 'ini' dari bibir penuh sang gadis. Namun belum ada kalimat yang pas untuk menjawabnya maka dari itu laki-laki ini hanya bergumam dengan memandang cahaya yang di hasilkan dari rumah maupun gedung di bawahnya.

"Kyuhyun..."

Cho Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping. Laki-laki itu juga ikut memandangnya, mereka saling berpandangan. Saling terpesona dengan keindahan yang di miliki masing-masing. Iris raven yang dingin bertemu manik sehangat musim semi milik Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

Panggil Changmin lagi, membuat Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Membuat deru nafas Changmin tercekat karena mereka begitu dekat, ia bahkan merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa aku begitu cantik hingga kamu memandangiku seperti itu bahkan memanggil namaku terus menerus?" Gadis itu hanya mengucapkan sesuatu yang ada di fikirannya. Tanpa ia ketahui ucapannya membuat Changmin terkekeh pendek. Laki-laki itu tidak bermaksud menertawakan Kyuhyun ia hanya ingin tertawa karena ucapan gadis itu benar. Sangat benar.

"Bukan hanya sekarang, tapi sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku begitu terpesona, Apakah kamu memiliki semacam mantra sihir?"

Kyuhyun nyaris jatuh saat tubuhnya mundur, rona merah sudah menjalar pada pipinya. Oh ayolah, bahkan candaan yang di buat Changmin tidak mengurangi sedikitpun rona ini.

"Kyu, Ucapan Junhuie jangan dengarkan sebelum kamu sembuh."

"A-pa?"

Jung Changmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah bertanya, ia hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduk. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapan ku lagi."

Kyuhyun mengikuti hal yang di lakukan Changmin dengan protesan kecil yang siap terlontar. "Aku mendengarnya."

"Apa?"

"Tentang kamu yang begitu menyukai ku kan?" Changmin tertawa pendek dengan ucapan Kyuhyun lagi. Ia selalu suka dengan gaya bicara Kyuhyun yang begitu percaya diri.

Perlahan tangan Changmin membelai kulit wajah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum saat Kyuhyun seolah terhanyut oleh sapuan pada pipinya. "Itu bukan sekedar rasa suka Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

Cho Kyuhyun terkesiap. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Napasnya seolah berhenti di saat itu pula ketika ada bibir lain yang menimpa bibirnya. Fikirannya yang semula kacau oleh kata-kata itu terasa tenang. Bahkan otaknya begitu kosong karena terpusat oleh ciuman yang semakin dalam dan dalam ini.

Kyuhyun menikmati ini, bagaimana lembutnya ciuman laki-laki ini padanya begitu memabukkan. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada Changmin dengan menutup mata hangatnya. Sedang pemuda itu merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan Intens hingga Jung Changmin mengakhiri ciumannya perlahan, memisahkan wajah di antara mereka. "Itu sangat hebat."

Sepasang mata caramel itu terbuka mendengar suara yang menggelitik pendengarannya. Wajah laki-laki itu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati udara yang masuk dalam paru-parunya. Tatapan nya melembut kala Kyuhyun memandangnya juga.

Jung Changmin mencondongkan lagi tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Di genggamnya kedua tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Cho Kyuhyun... Aku begitu menginginkan seperti ini sejak lama, tapi aku sadar itu sangat sulit karena kita masih di bawah umur." Kyuhyun melihat mata Changmin di landa kefrustasian. "Untuk itu aku menerima usulan Ayah untuk melanjutkan sekolah jauh di Negeri orang dan itu sangat menyiksaku!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mendengar ritme suara Changmin yang berubah-ubah.

"Jauh darimu, itu sangat sulit. Maka dari itu aku mengirimkan beberapa bodyguardku lagi untukmu, setibanya aku di sana."

"Aku tidak tahu itu." Sela Kyuhyun, gadis bermata hangat itu kaget.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu sayang, karena tugas mereka hanya untuk melindungimu."

Cho Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil mendengarnya. Ia tidak marah sama sekali pada Changmin, karena ia bahkan tidak mengetahuinya.

Mereka terdiam.

Namun belum lama setelah itu aliran darahnya terpompa cepat ke wajahnya ketika Changmin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah laki-laki itu ucapkan sebelumnya. Walaupun berkali-kali tetap manis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

 **Fio note:**

 **Hai... minna, Konbawa... hahaha... Oyasuminasai..**

 **Fio kembali dengan chapter terbaru. #tapinggakyakinjuga. Hehe, tambah gaje deh kayaknya. Hadeuh maafkan Fio ne, mungkin di chapter ini nggak sesuai harapan..**

 **Oh ya. . Makasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di Ff ini. Terimakasih sekali lagi buat yang nge dukung.. asli lho nggak nyangka.. :D**

 **Oh ya makasih juga buat Michhazz yang sudah kasih tahu dimana kesalahan tulisan fio.. hiks :"( siapapun anda, baik sekali... baru pertama kali lho ada yang riview gitu, sebenarnya jujur aja Typo fio itu ada dimana-mana.. #Gomawoo**

 **Oh ya juga buat pertanyaan kalian... :D nanti akan di jawab seiring dengan jalan cerita ini.. hihi #kaburr...**

 **Changkyu**

 **24/05/2016**

 **Lanjut? Iya? Oh kalian tahu kan Junhui itu siapa? Mukanya mirip heechul ya.. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**SARANGHAE, CHANGMIN**

 **By Fione Maple**

 **Genre :** Romance(?)

 **Rate** **:** T(?)

 **Cast :** Shim Changmin  & Cho Kyuhyun

 **Desclaimer :** Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

 **Warning :** Miss Typo, CERITA PASARAN, Abal and **GS!**

 **Summary :** Kehidupan yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui sebelumnya serta indahnya waktu kebersamaan mereka terikat oleh cinta yang membelenggu keduanya.. Possesif Changmin dan si Cantik Kyuhyun.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

.

.

.

Kemilau cahaya akibat pertemuan Kristal bening transparan dengan mentari pagi mendominasi ruangan ini. Cahaya itu menyinari setiap rangkaian kristal yang terletak di dinding atas dari lima pilar yang ada. Menghasilkan sel-sel kehangatan yang tak biasa dalam kemegahan Mansion Utama Jung. Mansion pertama yang di buat sebagai ruang kerja setiap pewaris keluarga Jung terletak paling tengah di antara mansion yang mengelilinginya. Meskipun begitu, kenyataannya ruangan megah ini telah lama di tinggalkan oleh Yunho yang memilih memindah tugaskan pekerjaannya ke Inggris.

Sedangkan Yoochun sang adik yang menetap di Seoul tak pernah sekalipun bertandang ke Mansion utama, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di Mansion miliknya sendiri di sebelah utara. Alasannya sudah jelas, suami Junsu ini berbeda dengan sang kakak. Ia lebih memilih jalan yang Ibundanya tempuh menjadi Ceo dari Agensi terkenal berbekal harta warisan yang di bagi rata dengan kedua kakaknya oleh Sang Ayah.

Sekali lagi,Jung Heechul juga demikian. Posisinya sebagai anak pertama bukan berarti dia harus meneruskan apa yang ayahnya lakukan. Lantas berakhir dengan Yunho yang memegang kendali atas perusahaan keluarga tersebut.

Mansion Jung terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya, para pelayan hilir mudik menyiapkan sajian makanan untuk para Tuannya. Para pelayan menyambut dengan suka cita, sedang para bodyguard mengelilingi seluruh Mansion itu di depan dengan sikap patuhnya.

"Jung Yunho, anakku."

Yunho menggerakan kedua matanya menatap sang ayah yang tidak duduk meski makanan telah siap di sajikan. Jung Ilwoo adalah Nama lengkap Jung Senior itu hanya memandangi keindahan _Rose Quartz_ yang membingkai indah foto di depan sana. Wajah kerasnya hancur ketika melihat sosok yang ada dalam foto itu.

"Jung Heechul, anakku."

Kini wanita yang di sebut ikut menengok ke arah Ayahnya. Sejak dulu, ia merasa selalu menjadi anak kedua setelah Yunho yang notabene adalah adiknya.

"Jung Yoochun, anakku."

Pria berkulit putih seperti Ibu dan kakak perempuannya membalas dengan gumaman kecil pada mulutnya yang terisi pudding yang seharusnya tak ia makan terlebih dahulu.

"Appa ingin menikah lagi, apakah boleh?"

"A-pa?" teriak Yoochun. Ia mengeluarkan pudding yang baru masuk dalam mulutnya segera membuat Heechul mengernyit jijik dan Jaejoong yang baik hati memberikan tisu yang ada di depannya. "Terimakasih eonnie!"

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Yoochun bahkan mengacuhkan tatapan musang kakaknya. Di umurnya yang terbilang sudah cukup ia tidak membutuhkan kasih sayang wanita lain dimana itu bukan perempuan yang melahirkannya.

"Aku juga tidak setuju, Appa! Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan kejutan." Ungkap Heechul mengingat ucapan Ayahnya kemarin.

Mungkin hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang cukup bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Berapa usianya?" Desis Yunho. Bagaimanapun bagi Yunho Ibunya adalah segalanya. Meski beliau sudah meninggal tapi ia tidak suka jika Ayahnya mengingkari janji pernikahannya. Dengan segala ketenangan yang ia punya, Yunho meredam emosi yang meluap ini.

"21 tahun."

BRUK!

Sudah cukup!

"Aku pulang ke korea karena ingin melihat Changmin menikahi gadis bernama Kyuhyun bukan untuk melihat Appa menikah dengan gadis yang umurnya sama dengan Changmin maupun Kyuhyun!" Dan dari ketiga anak Jung Senior itu yang paling menakutkan adalah Yunho.

"Gadis itu seperti reinkarnasi Ibumu Yun, mirip sekali."

"Apa?" pekik Heechul. Dia berdiri agar lebih dekat dengan punggung ayahnya. "Eomma tidak mirip dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan gadis itu, Astaga... Appa, apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau akan meminangnya hanya karena dia mirip dengan Eomma?"

"Chullie," panggil Yunho.

"Biarkan Yunho, aku hanya ingin menyadarkan laki-laki ini. Kalaupun Appa akan menikahinya jangan bawa gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya ke sini ataupun memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada kami di sini. Oh, aku butuh Hankyung sekarang." Heechul terengah dan kembali duduk takut terjatuh karena emosinya berlebih. Sial! Mereka di kumpulkan pagi hari hanya untuk mendengar hal yang bahkan ia sendiri muak mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada pernikahan Yun,Chullie.. dan Yoochun, Appa hanya bercanda tadi. Jangan terlalu di fikirkan." tandas Jung Senior, dia bahkan tertawa. Tertawa keras memenuhi ruangan ini. Sedang wajahnya terlihat meredup. Beruntung dia memunggungi ketiga anaknya dan satu menantunya.

CHANGKYU

Pagi ini, angin musim gugur bertiup cukup kencang. Menjatuhkan tiap daun kering dari atas pohon. Dari bawah sepasang mata Kibum mengamati jatuhnya daun tersebut sambil membawa sapu di tangannya. Kalau begini terus kapan selesainya? Gerutunya dalam. Tapi sosok itu menikmati kegiatannya sejak pagi datang.

Sedangkan dari arah lain Cho Siwon keluar dari mobil lalu mendekati istrinya yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Bummie.."

Kibum segera menolehkan wajahnya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum saat kedua Irisnya bertemu dengan si pemanggil. Di jatuh kan nya sapu yang ia pegang sebelum menghampiri pria itu.

"Dimana?" Entah mengapa pertanyaan ambigu itu di jawab dengan isyarat mata oleh Siwon. Kibum mengerti, Iris gelapnya menuju ke arah sama yang suaminya lihat. "Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya."

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah. Namun, baru saja kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu beberapa suara memanggilnya.

"Kibum-ssi, aku melihat kalian muncul di layar televisi siang kemarin. Benarkah itu kalian?"

Cho Kibum yang saat itu telah berbalik menoleh ke arah suaminya yang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa plastik besar di dalam mobil mereka sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah rombongan wanita di sana. Satu dari lima wanita itu adalah tetangga sebelah Kibum.

"Lihat, dia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab. Mungkin kita salah orang," celetuk yang lain. Wanita itu dengan jelas memperlihatkan kemenangan dalam ucapannya ketika Kibum dan suaminya diam. Yang lain ikut terkikik geli kecuali wanita yang sebelumnya bertanya.

Siwon kini sudah berada di samping istri cantiknya, pria itu tahu kenapa Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Selain karena tidak menyukai topik yang di bicarakan, Ibu Kyuhyun itu malas berbicara dengan para wanita itu. Menurutnya, berita itu akan segera mereka dengar tanpa perlu repot ia bicarakan.

"Aku yakin kalau mereka berdua yang muncul di televisi, sekarang katakan padaku.. Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kyuhyun... dia baik-baik saja, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang." Siwon tersenyum pada wanita yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Cho Siwon bahkan tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung ke empat wanita di sana.

"Ah.. jadi Kyuhyun sedang bersama dengan Jung Changmin saat ini?"

"A-pa?" Seru empat wanita itu hampir bersamaan. "Bagaimana bisa? Ah... itu pasti hanya kebetulan kan? Bukankah mereka bilang-."

"Mereka berdua bahkan belum menjawab sebelumnya, kalian yang menyimpulkan terlalu cepat." Potong cepat wanita sebelumnya penuh kemenangan. "Ya kan Kibum-ssi?"

Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan. Menimbulkan pekikan tidak percaya dan tatapan mencela pada mata mereka.

"Pasti Jung Changmin kebetulan mau menolong anak gadis mu kan? Mana mungkin dia kenal."

Siwon tidak suka nada suaranya, ia kemudian meletakan plastik besar di bawah sebelum terdengar suara istrinya berucap. "Sayangnya Jung Changmin kenal Kyuhyun, mereka satu kelas saat sekolah dulu." Sejujurnya Pria itu agak sedikit geli mendengar suara Kibum yang mencibir. Kibum itu seolah bom waktu saat berbicara ini yang menjadikan Kyuhyun sama sepertinya.

"Kebetulan?" Celetuk dari kelima wanita itu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya lebih tinggi sambil menatap Kibum dan Siwon yang memasang wajah datar. "Atau kebohongan?" timpal yang lain, alisnya terangkat meremehkan membuat yang lain tertawa bahkan termasuk wanita yang Kibum kenal. "Hei, mungkin berita akan ada pernikahan untuk Jung Changmin dan wanita yang di tolong nya juga bohong?"

"Berita itu akan segera terjadi."

"Junsu," kata Kibum terkejut ketika Junsu telah ada di antara mereka. Wanita itu berdiri tegak dengan tatapan menilai dan di tangannya menggandeng sosok mungil Inhwan yang sedang memandang sekeliling dengan mata kecilnya lucu.

Junsu berkedip sebentar menahan rasa geramnya sebelum tersenyum ke arah Kibum dan Siwon. Dia sudah ada di sini ketika nama ponakannya di sebut-sebut dan karena suasana terlihat tegang mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ma .." Inhwan bersuara sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil tangan Ibunya, minta di lepaskan. Junsu segera menoleh ke bawah lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Setelah di lepaskan Inhwan bertepuk tangan kecil dan bayi gembul itu berlari ke depan.

Seorang wanita muda di belakang Junsu segera mengejar bayi yang di asuhnya takut bayi gembul itu terjatuh. Tapi dia di buat terkejut oleh suara Junsu. "Tidak apa, biarkan saja." Wanita muda itu mengangguk sebelum mundur perlahan.

"Jung Junsu?!" Kelima wanita itu akhirnya menemukan suaranya setelah keterkejutannya, mereka memandang Junsu dengan penuh kekaguman. Semua yang di kenakannya sangat tidak cocok untuk lingkungan perumahan sederhana seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang sering di sebut _Queen of fashion_ ini mau berjalan di area mereka. Lalu dimana mobilnya? Ataupun pengawalnya? Pertanyaan itu terfikir begitu saja oleh mereka hingga mereka bersyukur suara Kibum mewakili semuanya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kibum pelan. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya saat Inhwan semakin berjalan ke arah nya. Bayi gembul itu beberapa kali terjatuh dan berdiri sebelum mencapai pelukan Kibum. Siwon yang gemas mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Kibum lalu mengangkat bayi itu tinggi-tinggi membuat si empunya tertawa lebar menampilkan gigi kecil yang baru saja tumbuh.

Melihat interaksi sepasang suami istri dan cucu ke tiga miliarder Jung yang tampak dekat membuat mereka terperangah. Sedekat itukah mereka? Bagaimana bisa? Dan lagi-lagi mereka naif dalam kondisi seperti ini. Membiarkan fikiran negatif masuk dalam otaknya.

Jung Junsu tampak biasa melihat itu, bahkan dia diam-diam mengulum senyum melihat Inhwan yang begitu senang bersama Siwon. Bayi gempal itu sebenarnya begitu pemilih tapi ketika melihat Siwon dan Kibum pertama kali, dia segera menyukainya. Junsu dengan elegan berjalan ke arah Kibum sambil menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "Mereka sedang di Mansion Utama bersama Appa. Sepertinya ada hal yang penting untuk ketiganya. Jadi aku lebih baik sendiri."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian melirik ke para wanita yang masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan mereka. Hampir semuanya mendengarkan penuh minat dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Jadi kalian hanya bertiga dan tanpa mobil?"

"Aku meletakkannya di gerbang masuk dan berjalan kaki hingga kesini," kata Junsu excited. "Lagi pula Inhwan tampak senang karena di bolehkan berjalan tanpa kereta dorong nya."

Kibum terbelalak mendengarnya. Ibu Kyuhyun itu kemudian tertawa pelan sambil berucap, "Ya, sering-sering lah seperti ini."

Jung Junsu mendengus kecil mendengarnya sekaligus ikut tertawa, tapi ia redam saat bola matanya kembali bergulir ke arah beberapa wanita itu. "Akan lebih baik jika Changmin segera mengumumkan pertunangan nya dengan Kyuhyun atau mempercepat pernikahan segera."

"Hanya saja itu tergantung Kyuhyun," ujar Siwon kalem. Dia mengerti perasaan Junsu, dia juga seperti itu. Tidak suka jika keluarganya di cela oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah, Bummie. Ini..." kata Siwon sambil memindahkan Inhwan ke dalam pelukan Kibum. Pria itu kemudian menjatuhkan netra nya ke arah jam di lengan. Sudah waktunya berangkat bekerja. "Aku harus berangkat."

"Tapi sarapannya?"

"Itu mudah, aku bisa membelinya di sana sayang. Nah ladies sebaiknya cepat masuk ke dalam dan memasak makanan yang banyak," gumam Siwon. Pria bermarga Cho itu mulai melangkah ke depan setelah mencium kening istrinya. "Untuk seksi penghabisan, aku dengar Changmin suka sekali dengan makanan. Kalian bisa menelfonnya untuk itu." Kekehnya kemudian.

"Sayang sekali, apa kalian tidak ingat sekarang mereka ada dimana?"

"Ah ya.. aku lupa tentang itu." Saat Siwon mengucapkan hal ini, pria itu sudah berada di mobilnya berbicara lewat jendela kaca mobil yang dia buka sebelum melambaikan tangan dan mobilnya akhirnya jalan. Meninggalkan banyak wanita di sana.

"Steve, keluarlah!" Seru junsu memecah keheningan yang ada. "Panggil yang lain untuk berjaga di sini, aku takut Inhwan berlari tanpa ada seorang pun di sini."

Laki-laki tinggi dengan mata berwarna birunya keluar dari balik pohon dekat rumah Kibum. Membuat Kibum sedikit kaget, bahkan para wanita di sana memandang nanar sosok tinggi menjulang itu. Mereka takut juga karena Junsu melihat ke arah mereka dengan matanya terus-menerus.

"Lebih baik kita masuk, Kibum-ah." kata Junsu. Wanita cantik itu mengambil plastik besar yang berada di bawahnya. "Aku tidak mau membuang waktu ku hanya karena ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang orang lain." Junsu mengeraskan suaranya lalu ketiga wanita serta bayi gempal itu masuk ke dalam.

Kelima wanita yang tersindir oleh kata-kata Junsu menunduk. Saling melirik sebelum berjalan menjauhi rumah keluarga Cho. Tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan keluarga Miliarder itu.

CHANGKYU

08.00 AM

Cho Kyuhyun menendang-nendang udara dengan kaki telanjang nya terus-menerus. Seperti kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika bosan melandanya. Sedang Mata Caramelnya tak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok yang sedang menelfon membelakanginya. Ia sedang dalam mode frustasi karena pemuda itu tidak mengajaknya bicara sejak dia bangun tidur. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Tidak juga sebenarnya, ada empat perempuan yang ada bersamanya. Empat perempuan itu mengurusi keperluan Kyuhyun dan keempatnya memiliki tugas masing-masing.

Tapi mereka sudah pergi dan Changmin kembali, namun sosok itu kembali membawa wanita lain. Dia berada di sofa putih dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya. Kyuhyun sekali lagi merengut marah karena sesibuknya Changmin saat ini dia masih bisa membalas ucapan dengan wanita itu, yang gadis ini tak bisa lakukan. Cho Kyuhyun sendiri selalu mencoba memanggil Changmin tapi suaranya akan tertelan ketika ingatannya kembali ke tadi malam.

DEG

Sial ! Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Bohong kalau apa yang semalam mereka lakukan tidak berimbas padanya. Kyuhyun menyukai, suka dengan ciuman lembut Changmin. Dan bolehkah dia jujur kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamanya? Sebagai pihak penerima Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mampu membalas ciuman itu. Badannya kaku dan bergetar, karena takut melakukan kesalahan dan Changmin akan mengakhiri ciuman manisnya, pikirnya begitu. Tapi, sesuatu tak terduga ketika Changmin seolah menuntunnya er.. sedikit mengajarkannya pula. Astaga, mungkin saat ini pipinya semerah buah kesayangan Ibunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan itu menyentak Kyuhyun dalam lamunannya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali pada hari ini ketika Kyuhyun menengadah kan kepalanya ke atas. Changmin tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang telah rapi. "Maafkan aku karena mengabaikanmu."

BLUSH

Lihat sekarang siapa yang tidak melayang dengan sikap Changmin. Jung Changmin bahkan mau di repoti dengan meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. Walaupun begitu, perasaan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghangat. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terisi oleh kehangatan itu. "Aku tidak apa," cicit Kyuhyun pelan.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" kata Changmin menyelidik. Tak ayal membuat wanita di sana teralihkan mendengar suara Changmin yang berbeda.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" Kyuhyun bersuara, jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Mata gadis itu memutar ke arah lain lalu bertemu dengan mata wanita yang duduk di sofa yang berjarak dua langkah darinya. Meski saling bertatap namun kedua hazel itu tampak condong ke arah Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

Kyuhyun terpekur dalam pikirannya. Dia menganggap Changmin adalah miliknya tapi ia bahkan belum menjawab ucapan Changmin padanya. Apakah ia masih boleh menganggapnya seperti itu?

"Apapun yang sedang otak cantikmu pikirkan pasti kau sedang memikirkan hal yang tak seharusnya kau pikirkan." Kata Changmin lagi.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun." Elaknya. Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya kecil tanpa mengetahui apa yang gadis itu pikirkan ketika moodnya seperti itu. Ia kemudian berjalan dua langkah ke depan.

"Apa semuanya sudah selesai, Miss?"

"Sudah selesai, Tuan Muda. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

Jung Changmin mengangguk kecil. Namun, gadisnya tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi belum tersampaikan keluhannya, Changmin membantunya turun. "Pakai sepatumu cepat, kita akan segera pergi."

"Kemana? Tapi hari ini aku harus kuliah, lagi pula aku belum meminta izin pada-"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang terus berbicara, Changmin merendahkan kepalanya ke arah bibir gadis mungil itu. Mengecupnya ringan dan secepat kilat. Pria itu cukup terkejut pula dengan tindakannya sendiri. Bibir Kyuhyun seolah candu ia takut kelepasan seperti semalam. Pria tinggi bermarga Jung itu lantas mengakhiri fikirannya dengan menyeringai.

"Aku akan menciummu lagi, jika kau terus berbicara sayang." Ungkap Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Matanya merunduk melihat ke arah lain. Bagaimana mungkin dia menciumnya saat ada orang lain selain mereka. Cho Kyuhyun malu, tapi tak di pungkiri ia menyenangi apa yang di lakukan Changmin.

"Bagus, kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Putusnya tegas. Tapi tidak bergerak, iris ravennya menerawang jauh ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang meraba celana hitam nya. Mencari sesuatu simpul Kyuhyun.

"Ini..."

Gadis itu menerima sesuatu yang Changmin berikan. Mata Kyuhyun memandang penuh tanya, karena sesuatu itu bukan miliknya. "Aku menggantinya dengan yang baru, milikmu kemarin rusak." tukas Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut. Tangan kirinya di genggam Changmin dan segera melangkah ke depan. Hingga suara wanita yang Kyuhyun dan Changmin sadari menghentikan langkahnya. "Maafkan aku Tuan Muda, tapi anda melupakan ini."

Pasangan itu berbalik, saling melihat apa yang wanita itu serahkan. Melihat sebuah dasi itu Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati. Oh, betapa pengertiannya wanita itu pada Changmin. Lihat, wanita tinggi berkulit eksotis itu bahkan mendekat lebih kepada Changmin. "Biar aku saja," kata Kyuhyun seolah terlontarkan emosinya.

"Kau bisa ke depan terlebih dahulu dan pastikan Bill lebih memperketat penjagaan di depan. Para wartawan itu pasti akan mencari informasi lebih mengenai Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan fotonya kali ini." ujar Changmin. Dia mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya ketika terfikir mengenai ucapannya tadi. "Telfon Steve agar menambahkan orang di sekitar rumah orangtua Kyuhyun. Aku tahu dia bersama Junsu Imo saat ini di sana. Selebihnya aku mau kau memberikan informasi pada mereka bahwa aku akan mengadakan _press conference_ besok di gedung kemarin tapi setelah acara peresmian itu selesai. Sisanya hubungi aku jika kau tidak mengerti."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Wanita itu membungkuk hormat dan pergi dengan bunyi ketukan mantap pada heels yang di kenakannya. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang mendekat lebih kepada Changmin.

Gadis itu melakukan tugasnya dengan susah payah. Dia rela berjinjit agar hasil yang di lakukannya bagus dan serapi mungkin. Tapi pada dasarnya Changmin bukan Changmin kecil saat sekolah dulu. Ia tinggi menjulang sekarang meski Kyuhyun memakai heels dia masih kalah tinggi. Tidak seperti wanita yang tadi berada di antaranya. Namun lagi-lagi lamunannya tak berlangsung lama ketika tubuhnya di angkat menuju ranjang oleh Changmin membuat ia sedikit kaget.

"Sekarang kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

Jung Changmin yang berada di depan Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan wajah gadisnya itu berubah-ubah. _Moody,_ itulah yang dia tangkap. Selain menyukai gaya berbicara Kyuhyun mungkin ia juga menyukai yang satu ini. Ah, tidak. Pria itu mencintai segala sesuatu yang Kyuhyun miliki. Kelebihan atau kekurangannya.

"Chwang... "

"Hmm?" gumam Changmin. Dia suka suara Kyuhyun saat memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau masih belum bisa memakai dasi sendiri," kata Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menengadah kan kepalanya ke arah Changmin yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Aku bisa di bantu siapapun." Mata Changmin melotot horor saat Kyuhyun mengeratkan dasinya kencang. "Ugh, Kyuhyun..." Erangnya dengan kedua tangan refleks ke lehernya. "B-aik maafkan aku," kata Changmin kemudian tersenyum saat Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasinya lagi. Dia juga suka saat Kyuhyun marah seperti ini. Menggemaskan, catatnya lagi.

"Tidak dengan Mrs. Lee, jika yang saat ini kau pikirkan sayang. Eomma biasa melakukan untukku."

Iris caramelnya memandang Changmin yang berkata demikian. Dia tidak berbohong, kedua matanya tak berbohong. Membuat Kyuhyun menertawakan kecemburuan nya sendiri, ia menyeringai persis seperti Changmin sebelumnya. "Mama Boy."

"I'm not Mama Boy, Ladies." Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tertawa. Tawa indah pagi hari.

Dan lagi-lagi Changmin menyukainya. Sangat suka.

"Jangan melihat ku seperti itu Tuan Muda," cibir Kyuhyun. Karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya, innernya berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu, Chwang..." kata Kyuhyun percaya diri. Meski pipinya memerah karena mendengar ucapan itu dia berani memandang Iris raven milik Changmin. "Karena aku juga mencintaimu." balas Kyuhyun malu suaranya mencicit tapi terdengar jelas oleh Changmin.

Jung Changmin segera memeluk Cho Kyuhyun. Ia begitu lega, mendengar suara itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kita sebaiknya cepat keluar." Changmin mengangguk kemudian membantu Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang lagi. Mereka pun keluar dengan wajah sumringah yang tidak bisa di tutupi. Membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat maupun duduk di sekitar lorong rumah sakit ikut terbawa suasana merah jambu yang mereka timbulkan.

"Chwang..." panggil Kyuhyun di tengah berjalan.

"Yang tadi aku cemburu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, Kyunie.." jelas Changmin. Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Dia tadi mengikuti gaya bicara Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun duga akhirnya, Changmin benar-benar menjaganya hingga mereka sampai mobil. Tidak ada dimana para wartawan bisa memegang nya maupun mengerubunginya yang Kyuhyun sempat khawatirkan. Meski mereka mendapatkan fotonya yang berjalan dengan Changmin dan masing-masing mengajukan pertanyaan seputar hubungannya ia tak apa. Yang penting, Changmin ada bersamanya.

CHANGKYU

08.30 AM

Lee Hyukjae dan Ryeowook berlari dari koridor ke koridor lain. Tujuannya telah dekat, kelas Donghae. Mereka tertawa seketika berada di depannya, beruntung di sekitar mereka sepi dan terasa lenggang karena jam kuliah telah selesai. Atau sebenarnya tidak, karena semua orang ada di depan.

"Apa mereka masih mengejar?" tanya Lee Hyukjae. Gadis itu membungkuk, matanya tak lepas ke arah sebelumnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu sekarang alasan kita di tahan kemarin."

"Ya, berarti sekarang kita sedang tidak seberuntung kemarin." Ryeowook mengangguk. Poni lurusnya ikut bergoyang ketika dia bergerak.

"Kenapa beritanya sangat cepat beredar,sih?" tanya Hyukjae kepada teman mungil di depannya yang sama tidak mengerti juga. Hyukjae mendesah lirih melihat Ryeowook mengangkat bahu nya ke atas. Harusnya dia tidak usah bertanya.

"Sebagian Mahasiswa di sini pernah melihat Ayah dan Ibu Kyuhyun, tak heran mereka segera menelfon para pemburu berita itu." Hyukjae dan Ryeowook berjengit mendengar suara seseorang. Dua gadis itu menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Donghae yang tadi bersuara. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Para Monster bermake up tebal itu mencecar kami dengan berbagai pertanyaannya soal Kyuhyun," kata Eunhyuk senewen. Bola matanya seolah menyala ketika mereka dengan seenaknya bertanya soal Kyuhyun padanya. "Penjilat, Mereka semua penjilat! Mereka bersikap manis dan berpura-pura mengenal Kyuhyun padahal." Ia mengepalkan satu tangannya sedikit ke atas. ".. Jangankan mengenal, berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak!" Sambung gadis itu berapi-api.

"Benar, Mereka berbicara kepada kami lalu mereka akan menyampaikanya kepada Wartawan. Memangnya kami tidak tahu apa?" Ujar Ryeowook dengan kesal.

"Tenanglah, tapi sepertinya wartawan itu sudah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." Celetuk seseorang lain. Rambutnya yang berwarna emas tampak kontras dengan kulitnya. "Tapi tidak dengan Para monster yang kau katakan itu," kekehnya.

Hyukjae mendengus sedang Ryeowook tampak gelisah di tempatnya. Seseorang itu tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan. "Hai, Wookie.."

"Eum.. Hai."

"Seseorang sedang melakukan pendekatan sepertinya?" Goda Hyukjae membuat keduanya tersipu. Donghae yang melihatnya cukup senang.

"Sudahlah Hyukjae." Ryeowook menyikut perut teman gadisnya itu lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Nah.. bisakah kau katakan kenapa mereka sudah pergi?"

"Juru bicara keluarga Jung akan mengadakan _press conference_ mengenai ini di gedung kemarin. Mereka yang saling terhubung segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini."

Ketiganya mengangguk dan mendengarkan suara berat nan serius pemuda itu. Hingga pemuda itu berseru heboh dan bertingkah konyol di depan mereka.

"Ah.. Kalian harusnya melihat berita 30 menit yang lalu, detik dimana Kyuhyun dan Jung Changmin keluar bersama. Mereka tampak serasi, mempesona dan indah bersamaan. Antara dingin dan hangat tapi sangat cocok." Jelas pemuda itu menggebu-gebu. "Aku jadi tahu kenapa Kyuhyun selalu tampak berbeda dengan kita."

"Berbeda apanya, Kau saja yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun." kata Eunhyuk sengit.

"Maksudku bukan berbeda seperti itu, Kyuhyun itu sederhana tapi begitu elegan dan mewah. Kau tahu tidak sih!" Sang pemuda mengoceh tak kalah sengit.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, kepala emas!"

"Kurus!"

"Yak! Kesini kau Kim Jong Woon."

CHANGKYU

Setangkai mawar merah di ruang itu layu di makan waktu. Tak terawat, begitu kotor dan tak seindah sebelumnya. Meski ruangan tempat meletakanya cukup bersih. Bunga mawar itu seperti merusaknya. Merusak keindahan yang ada, seperti jiwa dalam sosok yang sedang duduk di sana. Perusak.

Di bawahnya sosok lain bisa di sebut bagian dari kelemahan tertidur dengan kepala di pangkuan sosok sebelumnya sedang tubuhnya terduduk di bawah lantai yang terlapisi karpet beludru merah.

"Dia akan menikah dengan wanita lain." Gumam sosok lemah itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Tidak sayang, kau yang akan menikah dengannya."

Sosok itu menengadah kepalanya ke atas menatap mata bulat yang mengangguk meyakinkan. Membuat hatinya getir, tidak mungkin bisa. "Tapi kakek tua itu melamarku, aku tidak mungkin bisa mendekatinya."

"Kalaupun kau tak bisa, hancurkan semuanya. Dengan begitu pemuda yang kau cintai bisa kau miliki." Ungkap sosok sang perusak.

"Meski dengan membunuh?" Sosok yang duduk di bawah menyeringai.

"Apapun, sayang. Lakukanlah!"

TBC

Konichiwa minna!

Hai...

Fio mau bales satu persatu riview kalian :

lydiasimatupang2301 : Tbc kok, kemarin lupa.. hehe, Junhui emang gitu.. :P Buat tiffany ada di Chap depan.

EPanda (Guest) : Udah lanjut, kalau kemanisan nanti nggak enak nantinya #ehkaburr

Angel sparkyu (Guest) : sudah lanjut.

Cuttiekyu94 : Haha betul"..

dianti (Guest) : Haduh.. terimakasih. Ini udah lanjut :)

hyunnie02 : ini lusa kan kak, udah lanjut lhoo... seneng banget berbalas Pm dengan kk.

ifanaleecaseen : hehe :D bener"..

Guest : Terimakasih :)

Minhyun Ichigo Macchiato : Kayaknya lebih erat dari pada perangko deh mereka :D, sama"... Aduh dua Ff itu masih setengah jalan. Tapi aku usahain lanjut.

haetsa (Guest) : :) ya emang chwang keren. #ehehe. Ini udah lanjut chingu.

jihyunelf : Banget"...

michhazz : Terimakasih, haha.. anda riview paling panjang di antara yang lain. Ada apa dengan Tiffany? Akan di jawab di Chap depan.. :D

Hehe. Baik dan cerewet deh.. terimakasih ya, emang aku langsung update kadang nggak sempet di edit. #gomen

dek (Guest) : ya bener".

Shin Ririn1013 : banget yaa... kebangetan.. :D

sofyanayunita1 : terimakasih, aku pakai sarannya. Sangat membantu :) #dapetpelukciumdariChwangandKyu.

Guest : Haha, terimakasih :)

6002x1215 (Guest) : Boleh Chingu..gratis Chwang untukmu :D

Guest : Please jangan meleleh. :D sip, udah lanjut.

Minmin0308 (Guest) : Ini udah update chingu... kilat #pakejurusnyaminato

guest (Guest) : haduh terimakasih ya... #fiojadimalu kya... fans :) :3

Terimakasih ..

Buat kalian yang mau riview di Ff milik fio ini... haduh, seneng banget rasanya.

Yang nge fav dan follow juga terimakasih.

Siapkan kopi untuk Chapter ini.. soalnya nggak semanis kemarin. Hahaha #kabuuuuur

Oh.. satu lagi.

Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan besok!

Fio minta maaf untuk segalanya.

Ff Changkyu cinta damai.

Love

05/06/2016


	6. Chapter 6

SARANGHAE, CHANGMIN

By Fione Maple

Genre : Romance(?)

Rate : T(?)

Cast : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Desclaimer : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

Warning : Miss Typo, CERITA PASARAN, Abal and GS!

Summary : Kehidupan yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui sebelumnya serta indahnya waktu kebersamaan mereka terikat oleh cinta yang membelenggu keduanya.. Possesif Changmin dan si Cantik Kyuhyun.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun ada di punggung Changmin saat ini, kakinya terayun-ayun setiap pemuda itu berjalan. Kadang saat tubuhnya hampir merosot pemuda ini menaikkan ia kembali ke posisi yang benar dan Kyuhyun akan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Di bandingkan perjalanan sebelumnya dengan pesawat pribadi dan mobil mewah Changmin, ia lebih menyukai pemuda tampan dan tinggi ini menggendongnya.

"Chwang... apa masih lama?"

Jung Changmin tertawa kecil tahu kekasihnya lelah. "Sebentar lagi, sayang." sahutnya kemudian. Pemuda itu mengulum senyum saat Kyuhyun semakin mendesakkan kepalanya di per potongan lehernya. "Apa aku berat?" Kata Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik.

"Tidak, sayang." Dalam diam Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik punggung lebar kekasihnya mendengar itu. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Kyuhyun menghirup aroma maskulin pemuda ini. Tidak setajam ataupun berlebih yang biasa Kyuhyun rasakan saat berada dekat dengan teman laki-lakinya. Wangi Changmin menenangkan dirinya.

Lalu tanpa ia sadari, rasa malu sekaligus senang menyerang hatinya kala mengingat kembali ketika mereka turun dari pesawat Pribadi Changmin. Kyuhyun yang saat itu tertidur di pindahkan Changmin dengan menggendong dirinya menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari pesawat.

Cho Kyuhyun bangun setelah ia merasakan angin hangat berhembus lembut mengenai kulitnya. Ia nyaris akan melepaskan diri karena tubuhnya di angkat sebelum suara Changmin mengalihkannya. "Biarkan saja seperti ini, peluk aku Kyu."

Mata musim semi nya lantas terpaku di bawah tatapan sayang Changmin lalu tangannya melingkar malu-malu pada leher pemuda itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia jelas ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Changmin dan dia sendiri. Seirama, itu yang ia rasakan. Kyuhyun akhirnya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Changmin guna meredam gejolak rasa senang yang ia sendiri tidak bisa deskripsikan. Well, Kyuhyun ini kenyataan.

Ia yang masih terpekur dalam gejolak rasa yang di timbulkan oleh Changmin tersadar saat tubuhnya telah berada dalam limousine gelap milik sang kekasih. Changmin yang masih berada di pintu mobil dengan memunggungi Kyuhyun berdiri gagah dengan balutan jas hitam yang membuatnya sempurna. Entah apa yang dia bicarakan dan pada siapa dia berbicara, tak berapa lama dia menutup pintu mobilnya dan masuk lewat pintu lain dari arah kiri Kyuhyun. Ketika itu pula ia menyadari begitu banyak orang yang ia lihat membungkuk dalam saat limousine ini bergerak menjauh. Astaga, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya kala itu.

Tak hanya itu saja, ketika dalam perjalanan mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan tak terpisahkan. Jung Changmin terus menggenggam tangan gadisnya yang tampak nyaman menyandarkan kepala di bahu kokohnya. Ataupun, ketika mereka sampai di sebuah perumahan elit. Putra Yunho ini mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke sebuah tempat milik keluarganya, tahu kekasihnya enggan beranjak Changmin menawarkan punggungnya membuahkan tawa ringan Kyuhyun yang segera menyetujuinya.

"Kyu, kita sudah sampai." Changmin berjongkok, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun turun dengan aman.

Serta merta membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis berambut gelombang hitam itupun turun seraya melepaskan kedua lengannya pada Changmin. Setelah berdiri ia mengusap-usap kelopak matanya dengan lengan.

Putra tunggal Jaejoong ini terkekeh melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang berantakan dari surai hitam legamnya yang memenuhi wajah gadis itu maupun mantel panjang berbahan sifon yang dia kenakan. Setelah puas meneliti penampilan gadisnya, Changmin menyingkirkan kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengusap matanya di gantikan oleh kedua tangannya sendiri. Menangkup pipi chubby kekasihnya sembari mengelus kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup itu. Dengan menatap pasti wajah ayu Kyuhyun yang begitu Changmin inginkan selama ini. Ia merendahkan kepalanya, menempelkan hidung mereka sebelum mengecup ringan bibir plum Kyuhyun. "Aku harap kau menyukainya." Gumam Changmin.

Aku sangat menyukainya, pikir Kyuhyun dalam. Tapi tak terucapkan, dengan perlahan ia membuka mata caramelnya dan tersenyum. Bentuk pengungkapan lain lebih dari kata. Namun, sepertinya ucapan Changmin tak bermaksud demikian karena ucapan pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya tak ia hiraukan saat kedua manik hangatnya melihat ke arah belakang kepala Changmin.

Kyuhyun terhenyak, menatap tak percaya. "Ini?!"

"Keukenhof," sahut Changmin.

"Bagaimana bi-sa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Jung Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, "kau tidak suka?" Godanya.

"Are you crazy?" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya melihat Changmin yang terkekeh ringan.

"Milikmu sayang." Ungkap Changmin mengabaikan tatapan bingung kekasihnya, pemuda jangkung itu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Semua ini milikmu Kyu."

"Menakjubkan." Dengan perlahan gadis cantik itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan tangan Kyuhyun yang terbalut mantel panjang berwarna pink ivory beraksen 3D dengan bunga mawar kecil yang timbul di sekitar pergelangan kain itu terulur mencoba memegang salah satu tulip merah yang ada di depannya.

Kemudian ia berdiri tegak lagi di samping Changmin yang tampak menjulang, Sedang iris caramelnya memperhatikan bunga tulip lain di sana, gradasi warna yang berbeda menimbulkan sebuah garis tegak terulur tiap kali dirinya memandang lebih jauh ribuan hamparan tulip indah itu. Tempat ini adalah impiannya sejak kecil dan ia tidak pernah berharap bisa kemari, mengingat hal itu ia menjadi terharu. Apalagi setelah mendengar ini semua adalah miliknya. Cukup untuk membuat ia bungkam lagi.

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Suaranya hampir tenggelam oleh tiupan angin hangat yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Pantas saja lelaki tampan itu memilih dress tanpa lengan saat dingin menerpa Seoul, tapi pada akhirnya Changmin pula memakaikannya mantel berbahan ringan setelah mereka mendarat di Holland. Dasar aneh, pikirnya lantas melirik Changmin yang saat ini tersenyum lebar.

"Hampir semua yang kau katakan saat kita perkenalan pertama kali di depan kelas," ucap Changmin sembari memetik bunga yang sebelumnya Kyuhyun sentuh. Tulip merah, ia berharap Kyuhyun tahu artinya. Dan ia berdoa jelas di ribuan tulip ungu yang membentang indah, di bawah langit biru dengan awan yang berjalan lambat maupun cahaya matahari hangat menyinari mereka berdua. Ya, Jung Changmin berharap semua ini menjadi saksi ucapannya.

Tapi, sekali lagi begitu rumit untuk di ucapkan. Berulang kali pemuda itu hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan ke depan. Jung Changmin saat ini mengambil nafas dalam lalu membuangnya kasar. Kakinya melangkah panjang dan mantap. Jemarinya terulur membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kyu, A-ku?"

Gadis berkulit pucat itu menggerakan tangannya menyentuh kulit tangan Changmin. Jung muda ini kaku sesaat setelah ucapan terbatanya. Demi mendapatkan respon Changmin yang terus terdiam Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat. "Hei, Chwang.. Ada apa?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu." ucap Changmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun membeo singkat lalu menuruti kemauan kekasihnya.

Jung Changmin memotong tangkai bunga tulip merah yang sempat di petiknya lalu meletakan di atas kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Gadis bermata caramel itu hanya mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan Changmin. Pemuda dengan mata jernih itu terlihat serius, entah apa yang dia cari dalam sakunya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunggu.

"Kau tahu ada ribuan bahkan lebih dari itu tumbuh di sini?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Tapi di antara semua itu..." Changmin meletakkan sebuah benda indah di atas bunga tulip merah itu dengan hati-hati. Sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian di ujungnya. "Tapi tidak ada yang seperti ini." tambahnya dengan senyum memikat.

Ya, tidak ada. Dimana sebuah cincin berlian di atas kelopak bunga tulip yang khas berbentuk spiral di letakkan di sana, begitu mempesona.

"Will you marry me?"

Di depannya, Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Manik caramelnya terpusat oleh kelakuan pemuda itu yang dengan seenaknya memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya sebelum dia menjawab. Selain tidak romantis oleh kelakuan dan tindakannya tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Meski gadis itu merasa kesal melihat Changmin dan cengiran bodohnya setelah cincin melekat pada jarinya. Apa pemuda itu tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya? Ia bahkan tidak memberikan respon seperti mengangguk. Dasar bodoh.

"Hentikan tatapan itu, sebaiknya kau jawab saja." ujar Changmin, tidak tahu apa pemuda ini sebenarnya syarat akan kegelisahan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu tangan kiri yang terdapat cincin yang di berikan Changmin terangkat, menuju wajah Changmin. Menelusuri pahatan tuhan yang begitu sempurna, rahang yang keras dan hidung bangir serta mata ravennya yang mempesona. Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun dengan berani menelusuri bibir tipis milik kekasihnya. Bibir yang mengecupnya ini, Changmin tentu terkejut. Tidak ada yang pernah berani seperti ini sebelumnya tapi karena gadis itu yang melakukannya, tentu ia tidak menolak.

Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya berganti melingkarkan kedua tangan itu ke leher Changmin, perlahan dia berjinjit lalu mendekatkan bibir plumnya ke arah Jung Changmin yang tampak bodoh sekarang. Dengan mata terpejam, Kyuhyun tampak berani memaksa bibir Changmin untuk terbuka. Memasukkan lidahnya dan mengecap ke dalam mulut Changmin terkejut bukan main.

Setelah terhenyak beberapa saat dan merutuki kebodohannya, Jung Changmin mengambil alih ciuman sepihak Kyuhyun. Sisi dominan yang di miliki Changmin menguasai. Kini lebih bergairah dari sekedar ciuman Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya, dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun tidak lelah.

Cho Kyuhyun yang kini kewalahan oleh ciuman yang di lakukan Changmin yang sedikit bergairah menepuk dada bidang Sang Kekasih untuk menghentikannya. Bibirnya keduanya terlepas dan seketika itu Jung Changmin menyeringai tampan di depannya.

"Tidak buruk, aku menginginkannya lagi."

BLUSH

"Dasar mesum!" Bisiknya sedikit terengah. Wajahnya entah sudah semerah apa saat ini. Beruntung wajahnya tepat berada di depan dada kekar kekasihnya sehingga memudahkan Kyuhyun menyembunyikan ronanya dengan membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Itu maksudnya apa?" Goda Changmin sedikit tertawa. Pemuda itu mengelus surai Kyuhyun yang sangat halus sambil memejamkan matanya. Awal kisah cintanya di mulai detik ini, ia bersumpah setelah resmi menikah dengan gadis ini. Tidak pernah akan menyakitinya sedikitpun.

"Pengganti Jawaban 'Ya'." Changmin kemudian tersenyum dan pemuda itu membawa Kyuhyun berjalan lebih jauh di padang bunga ini.

...

Di tempat yang sama berbeda jarak, berdiri dua sosok pemuda tampak menikmati pemandangan itu. Salah satu dari mereka terus menerus membidik pasangan itu dengan kameranya. Mata coklat kayunya berbinar seiring bidikan yang di lakukanya sesuai dengan yang di inginkanya. Sesekali dia menghentikan aksinya hanya untuk sekedar melihat kembali potret dalam kameranya lalu berdecak kagum. "Bagaimana bisa gadis itu secantik ini!"

"Calon Nyonya Jung selanjutnya tentu tidak boleh mengecewakan." Timpal sosok lain. Mata besarnya tak lepas dari sosok Changmin dan gadis bernama Kyuhyun, mereka seolah dalam dunianya sendiri.

Yang sebelumnya mengangguk dengan seringai di bibirnya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan lensanya ke arah pasangan itu yang sedang berciuman. "Astaga, mataku ternodai. Mereka itu seperti tidak tahu tempat menikmati bibir masing-masing saja." Ungkapnya sarkartis, tapi menikmati juga.

Minho mendengus tak berminat, pemuda dengan topi vendora putih di kepalanya itu menepuk kepala temannya ini. Dua kali. "Kau bertugas untuk memotret mereka bukan untuk berkomentar!"

Kini gantian pemuda yang di tepuk kepalanya membalas dengan menendang tulang kering Minho pelan. Tanpa melepaskan bidikannya pada sesi ciuman itu, dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Pantas saja Changmin tidak tertarik dengan gadis yang selalu mengejarnya selama ini, kau tahu sekarang dia dimana Minho?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minho, pemuda bermata besar itu berdecak sebelum menggeleng penuh. "Untuk apa tahu dimana dia, gadis menyusahkan!"

"Woah.. kau benar-benar membencinya ya."

Choi Minho mengangkat bahunya acuh, kalaupun iya memang kenapa? Gadis seperti dia pantas untuk dia benci. Tak pantas sekalipun gadis itu berdampingan dengan saudaranya di sana. Kesal dengan apa yang ia fikirkan, Minho kemudian berjalan tanpa menunggu sosok lain yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan gerutuan kecil. "Jangan menggerutu, cepatlah! Kita cari posisi yang lain. Mereka semakin bergerak menjauhi kita Jonghyun."

"Iya tapi tunggu aku, yak! CHOI MINHO."

CHANGKYU

Suasana siang hari di Mansion Utama tampak lengang, hanya ada udara masuk melalui celah jendela yang tak di tutup rapat maupun tiga orang dewasa di sana. Sebelumnya, Sang senior meminta agar para maidnya menutup jendela besar di sekitar lima pilar tersebut, memutuskan cahaya yang menyinari kristal indah di sekitarnya tertutup. Di gantikan oleh penerangan dalam dan udara sejuk buatan dari pendingin ruangan yang terpasang beberapa titik di ruangan ini. Walaupun terlihat sama indahnya, dimana kristal-kristal itu bersinar karena lampu menyinarinya tapi tak memancarkan kehangatan, seperti pagi tadi.

Si sulung Heechul dan bungsu Yoochun bergegas pergi setelah pertengkaran tadi. Meninggalkan sarapan yang masih penuh terisi dalam meja mereka. Kalau saja tidak ada Jaejoong di sampingnya Yunho juga akan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya ini. Emosinya bisa tersulut kapan saja jika ayahnya mengungkit hal sebelumnya. Tapi Jung Ilwoo hanya terdiam di bangku kebesaranya, memakan hidangan penutup yang ada di meja.

"Jadi sekarang Changmin sedang melamar gadis itu di Belanda?" tanya Jung Ilwoo memecah keheningan yang dia sendiri ciptakan. Jaejoong melirik sang mertua dan mengangguk pasti.

Jung Ilwoo menyeringai kecil. "Dia bertindak cepat, seperti Yunho saat itu."

"Dia segalanya bagi Changmin," ujar Jaejoong yang diam-diam di amini oleh Yunho. Suami Jaejoong ini mengingat kembali ketika dia, istrinya dan Changmin berbicara dengan pasangan keluarga Cho di kantin rumah sakit kemarin. Tanpa mengurangi hormatnya pada kedua orangtua Kyuhyun, mereka melamar Kyuhyun untuk Changmin melalui Kibum dan Siwon. Mereka tentu terkejut, namun mereka menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu Changmin melamar Kyuhyun hari ini di Belanda.

"Besok pasti lebih banyak yang datang karena undangan dari Changmin," ucap Jung Ilwoo sembari menatap lurus Yunho. "Sepertinya kau juga akan mengangkat Changmin di tempat itu juga, kan?"

Yunho mendesah dalam percuma saja dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ayahnya. "Ya, Changmin sudah harus menggantikanku."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Jung Ilwoo sementara tangannya mengangkat secangkir kopi tepat di bibir, menyesapnya sedikit. "Kau akan seperti Appa nantinya, Yun."

"Appa bahkan melimpahkan semua perusahaan keluarga kepadaku 4 tahun lebih muda dari Changmin."

Jung Ilwoo menyenderkan tubuhnya lebih rilex ke belakang. "Itu karena kau sudah pantas memimpin, Yunho."

"Jadi Appa mau bilang jika Changmin tidak pantas ada di posisi itu nantinya?" Geram Yunho. Bibir hatinya tampak terkatup rapat menjadi garis tipis jika saja Jaejoong tidak segera memegang tangannya. Jung Jaejoong sekilas merasa geli mendengar Yunho yang mudah sekali terpancing emosi. Wanita yang berada dalam satu meja dengan dua orang pria bermarga Jung itu tahu ayah mertuanya sedang menggoda sang anak karena Jung Ilwoo tidak mungkin meragukan cucu kesayangannya. Percayalah, Ia sekilas melihat mertuanya tersenyum kecil.

Sementara itu, Jung Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya ke arah sang ayah yang tak bereaksi berlebih. "Jangan diam saja!"

"Yun-"

"Tak apa Joongie, biar Appa yang saja yang berbicara." Jung Ilwoo memotong.

"Yunho, Appa rasa kau semakin mirip Ibumu." Ujar Jung Senior dengan meletakan kembali cangkir teh ke meja, wajahnya penuh ke rinduan saat lidah ini mengucapkan kata Ibu. Namun tak lama senyumnya kembali dan tertawa pendek melihat Yunho mengeram marah. "Appa tidak pernah bilang jika cucu tersayangku itu tidak pantas, benarkan Joongie?"

Dengan patuh Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

Yunho menatap tidak percaya pada mereka, sial pikirnya cepat. Karena hal sebelumnya ia menjadi lebih mudah marah.

"Lagi pula Appa mendengar Changmin menangkap seorang Penjahat Cyber di California yang menyerang pertahanan dari perusahaan kita."

Jung Yunho memijit keningnya perlahan, nafasnya sudah kembali teratur dan ia sudah kembali bisa mengatasi amarahnya, cukup sebelum ini dia marah. Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengetahui kelakuan Ayahnya yang jahil itu? Yunho lebih baik tidak memikirkan lagi. "Ya dan salah seorang dari teman Kyuhyun kemarin adalah anak dari penjahat itu."

"Ya benar, kasihan sekali. Dia membuang nama aslinya demi hidup yang lebih baik di Korea, Appa rasa dia gadis yang baik."

"Tidak Appa," kata Jaejoong serius. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang mengangguk kecil. "Changmin selalu mengeluh saat di Inggris tentang kelakuan gadis itu pada Kyuhyun."

"Oh... kalian memantau perkembangan Changmin hingga sedetail itu?"

"Tidak juga," timpal Jaejoong polos. "Joongie baru mendengar pagi ini dari Minnie, anak itu baru saja menceritakan semuanya pada joongie tentang keluhannya saat di Inggris."

Jung Ilwoo tertawa renyah mendengar suara Jaejoong, tawanya bahkan menular kepada anaknya Yunho. "Baiklah, Appa rasa masalah selesai. Besok terakhir Appa di sini, Appa rasa kau juga seperti itu Yun."

Putra kedua Jung Ilwoo melirik Ayahnya lewat bulu matanya, ucapan ayahnya sedikit membuatnya takut. Perasaanya jadi tidak tenang padahal dia sering mendengar hal ini.

"Aku masih akan di Seoul selama 6 hari lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi ke Inggris, Appa tidak akan mengunjungi pernikahan Changmin kalau begitu?"

"Entahlah." Ungkapnya. Jung Ilwoo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia berucap demikian, lidahnya seolah menyusun kalimatnya sendiri. "Kalian hubungi saja Appa nanti."

Semuanya terdiam setelah ucapan itu. Tapi tak menghilangkan keresahan dalam batin Yunho yang saat ini menggenggam jemari tangan Jaejoong dan meremasnya lembut.

CHANGKYU

Jung Junsu menyibak korden berwarna biru muda itu perlahan, melihat ke arah luar yang tiba-tiba gelap. Awan hitam semakin merajai cerahnya siang ini. Cuaca tak menentu, pikirnya risau. Segera saja dia melangkah mundur lalu melihat ke arah belakang dimana sang Anak yang sedang menonton acara televisi yang di senanginya. Makhluk hijau dan teman-teman yang lucu. Sesekali bayi gempal itu menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu dari hewan di sana. Di samping si bayi ada Kibum dengan baju santainya terlihat menikmati bermain dengan bayinya. Mereka telah selesai memasak satu jam yang lalu.

"Mereka tampaknya menikmati makanan yang kau buat, Junsu."

"Hmm... aku rasa karena mereka lapar." Junsu tertawa lalu memilih duduk di samping bayinya. Mereka sedang membicarakan seorang maid Inhwan dan beberapa bodyguard yang makan di luar rumah, mengingat banyaknya jumlah mereka.

"Anak itu pasti menambahkan bodyguard lagi di sekitar ini." Inhwan melirik Ibunya, seolah menanggapi obrolan dua wanita dewasa disana.

Cho Kibum yang tertarik pada perkataan Junsu mulai bertanya lagi, "Apa selalu seperti itu sikap Changmin?"

"Bukan hanya Changmin, tapi semua bermarga Jung di keluarga itu." Ungkapnya.

Cho Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Aku semakin yakin, Jung Changmin benar-benar mencintai putriku."

"Itu benar," pekik Junsu. "Bukankah aku bilang sebelumnya jika Kyuhyun adalah pusat kehidupan Changmin?"

"Ya benar," ujar Kibum. Wanita itu menepuk kedua tangannya mencoba menarik perhatian Inhwan yang serius melihat ke arah televisi

"Kau ingin memiliki bayi,kan?"

Kibum terkejut, bola matanya kembali bergulir ke arah Junsu. Wanita dengan sebutan "Queen of fashion" ini rupa-rupanya suka sekali menggoda. "Aku tidak berniat membuat Kyuhyun gagal menjadi anak tunggal."

Junsu tertawa dengan suara khasnya. "Sebentar lagi kau juga akan punya, maksudku Kyuhyun yang akan memberimu cucu."

Istri Siwon ini melotot. "Gila, Mereka masih muda. Jung Changmin pasti akan menunda proses itu."

"Tidak ada yang menundanya, Jung Changmin adalah putra Yunho Oppa. Semakin cepat Pewaris selanjutnya di lahirkan akan semakin lebih baik untuk ke depannya, tidak seperti Yoochun dan Heechul eonnie yang di bebaskan dalam waktu panjang untuk melahirkan seorang bayi pada Keluarga Jung."

"Oh astaga!" Kali ini Kibum yang memekik. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk membicarakan tentang pasangan muda yang nyatanya belum menikah itu.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka menjalani lebih dahulu." Junsu berbicara dan di angguki oleh Kibum, mereka berdua berakhir dengan tawa karena fikiranya sudah jauh.

CHANGKYU

Lee Hyukjae meminum kuah ramen dari mangkuk besar yang ia beli di kantin siang ini. Di samping kiri kanannya terlihat menggelengkan kepala melihat aksi itu.

"Yak, Hyukjae. Sudahlah!"

"Tidak bisa!" Bentak Hyukjae juga. "Aku hanya sedang melimpahkan kemarahanku pada semang-"

"Lima mangkuk." Ralat Yesung.

Hyukjae hanya mengangkat tangannya ke depan. "Ini belum seberapa."

"Ya, donghae-ah. Kau bisa saja bangkrut jika menuruti permintaan kekasihmu ini terus."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebelum melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang sang kekasih. "Tak apa, semua lautanpun aku beri jika yang meminta adalah Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk menunduk dalam dengan wajah merah sedang kedua orang yang berada tak jauh darinya memasang ekspresi ingin muntah. "Hah, dunia indah hanya milik berdua." celetuk Ryeowook.

"Yak, diam kau wookie!"

Ryeowook mengatupkan mulutnya perlahan melihat tatapan tajam Eunhyuk kepadanya. Namun dengan seringai jahilnya dia sudah berdiri di ikuti Yesung.

"Aku harap setelah Kyuhyun menikah dengan Pewaris keluarga Jung. Kalian berdua selanjutnya!" seru Ryeowook setengah berlari menjauhi kantin dengan Yesung.

"Ya! Awas kalian!"

T

B

C

Hohoho Apa ini? #kaburrrrr...

Semoga tidak mengecewakan chapter ini yah... Fio sibuk, tiap sore bolak-balik ke kampus dan ffnya terbengkalai deh... ini juga main update di tengah" mau tidur ..

Hahaha...

Selamat untuk yang menjalankan puasa yang ke-8..

Makasih buat yang riview kemarin. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu persatu lagi. #bow

Chapternya pendek yah? Tenang yang penting Changkyu momentnya panjang.. #nyengir

Minggu depan, Pertunangan, Perkenalan serta Peresmian Changmin. Hehe

Love Changkyu

13/06/2016

CHANGKYU SHIPPER CINTA DAMAI

3


	7. Chapter 7

Cho Kibum berdiri dari duduknya saat anaknya itu dan Changmin datang. Mereka tampak malu-malu meski kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Dalam hati Kibum tersenyum lega dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkannya melihat anaknya begitu bahagia. Ini berlaku untuk Cho Siwon itu sendiri, kepala keluarga Cho tak mampu berucap apapun selain helaan nafas lega saat anak gadisnya itu membalas pelukannya.

Jika anak gadisnya itu sudah memilih, sebagai orangtua kita hanya bisa mendukung. Ah.. Siwon menjadi ingat kata istrinya kala itu, "Selagi dia bahagia, kita sebagai orangtuanya harus mendukung."

Dan sekali lagi, Firasatnya selalu benar. Mereka berdua akan melewati fase dimana menyerahkan anak gadis sepenuhnya kepada orang lain setelah fase-fase sebelumnya. Dan mereka bersyukur karena telah melakukan hal yang benar hingga sekarang. Kini, keluarga kecil Cho kembali duduk di ikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping ayahnya. Meninggalkan Changmin yang kini masih berdiri dengan I-phone yang berada dekat telinganya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga cepat duduk Minnie, Aku merasakan tatapan Yunho seperti ingin memakanmu." Hardik Heechul, di iringi tawa Junsu maupun Junhuie yang duduk dengan Inhwan dalam pangkuannya. Tak tertinggal Jaejoong yang hanya mengulum senyum dan Yoochun yang terkekeh geli melihat kemarahan saudara tertuanya.

Changmin tersenyum lebar sambil mematikan sambungan telepon genggamnya, ia duduk di kursi yang di sediakan untuknya yang tentu di samping Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit tegang. Melihat hal itu, Pemuda nan tampan dengan balutan jas berwarna dark red ini mengangkat tangan kiri Kyuhyun ke meja dan memasukan jemarinya ke sela tangan Kyuhyun lalu meremasnya lembut. Seperti menyalurkan keberanian dan menghalau ketegangan yang di hadapi Kyuhyun saat ini. Jung Changmin tahu bagaimana gugupnya Kyuhyun karena harus berhadapan langsung dengan banyak kamera dan kilauan cahaya blitz yang mengarah kepadanya.

Kini Press Conference yang di tunggu banyak orang dan semua lapisan masyarakat di mulai oleh suara Yunho yang mengawali pertama mengingat acara ini telah sangat telat karena menunggu kedatangan Changmin anaknya. Lalu seperti yang banyak di duga oleh semuanya, Jung Yunho mengangkat resmi Changmin sebagai pewarisnya. Dengan lepas nya posisi Yunho sebagai pewaris sebelumnya, Sang anaklah yang akan melanjutkan tanggung jawab berikutnya dan itu berlaku untuk selanjutnya.

Selanjutnya giliran Changmin yang berbicara. Pemuda jangkung itu sebelumnya meminta maaf karena keributan kemarin dan keterlambatannya untuk hari ini sekaligus memperkenalkan gadis yang di tolong nya yaitu Kyuhyun yang di perkenalkan juga sebagai tunangannya.

Setelah Jung Changmin selesai berbicara, para wartawan segera mengajukan pertanyaan. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai hal kecil hingga besar mengenai Kyuhyun. Ya, mereka begitu penasaran dengan sosok berkulit pucat yang duduk di samping _The heirs_ itu. Sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu mempesona dengan gaun berwarna _golden rose_ itu menambah decak kagum maupun kecemburuan semua orang disana.

Cho Kyuhyun sendiri sesekali menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan tersenyum manis ketika salah satu dari berbagai wartawan itu menanyakan tentang sosok Changmin. Tak mau kalah dengan pasangan muda itu, Para Nyonya Jung yang lain ikutan berbicara seputar Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan bisa di bilang, semua dari kedua belah pihak keluarga ikut serta dalam kegembiraan hubungan keduanya.

Acara terakhir di isi oleh suara Yunho dan Siwon sambil menjawab pertanyaan mengenai pernikahan.

"Kami sepakat akan mengadakan acara pernikahan lima hari dari sekarang." Ungkap mereka. Dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin terkejut. Pasalnya Jung Changmin sendiri belum merundingkan hal ini pada Kyuhyun.

...Changkyu...

Awalnya gadis itu hanya memandang tidak minat kepada lautan manusia yang lebih banyak mengambil gambar dan bersuara satu sama lain menimbulkan kebisingan semakin menjadi. Kebanyakan pria, tapi tak sedikit juga manusia berjenis kelamin wanita dengan gaun glamour dan riasan tebal mereka. Jelas nampak mereka berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatian bujangan paling di minati di Negeri ini.

Jung Changmin.

Cucu pertama sekaligus pewaris kekayaan Jung di masa depan. Kedatanganya kemarin menimbulkan gempar semua lapisan masyarakat. Selain itu, parasnya yang tampan bak Dewa Yunani membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpikat oleh sejuta pesona yang di miliki nya. Hal ini tentu menjadi sasaran para Ibu yang ingin mendapatkan pemuda itu untuk anaknya. Jadi, sebutan 'Menantu idaman' melekat pada diri Jung Changmin.

"Cih, tapi Changmin hanya milikku!"

Percaya diri dan ambisi berlebih dari gadis ini cukup membuatnya berani mengucapkan hal demikian. Namun, kata hanya terucap. Kenyataan yang ada di depannya menampar keras dirinya. Ia kira tidak akan secepat ini, tapi di depan sana pemuda itu memperkenalkan gadis yang baru ia lihat itu adalah tunangannya. Bahkan mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan lima hari dari sekarang.

Brengsek! Batinnya geram. Harusnya kemarin dia bertindak cepat bukannya pulang ke Jepang bersama kakek tua seperti Jung Ilwoo. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salah pria itu, Ibunya di jepang meminta dia segera pulang. Dan itu membuat dia harus pulang pergi dari Hotel milik Jung Ilwoo di Sapporo lalu ke Nagasaki tempat tinggalnya.

Cukup! Lupakan tentang itu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, bukankah lebih menarik jika ia menghabisi nyawa gadis bernama Kyuhyun itu sekarang? Ia menyeringai senang.

Gadis itu lantas pergi dengan angkuh mendekati keluarga yang sedang berbahagia di depan sana bersama kakek tua yang kini telah berjalan lebih dahulu. Tapi kemudian matanya berbinar senang ketika Changmin berjalan menjauh dari keluarganya. Seringainya semakin menjadi, dengan kecepatan penuh dia berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu sebelum izin dengan Jung Ilwoo.

CHANGKYU

Ballroom dengan design indah itu kini semakin ramai dengan adanya jamuan makan yang tak terduga dari keluarga Jung. Jung Yunho bilang ini sebagai bentuk kegembiraan mereka atas Pengangkatan Changmin maupun rencana pernikahan anaknya di tambah pula oleh Hankyung yang notabene pemilik gedung ini.

Mereka dari pihak keluarga Jung termasuk Ayah maupun Ibu dari Kyuhyun ikut pula bercampur baur dengan semarak kegembiraan ini.

Untuk Pasangan muda yang menjadi tokoh utama di situ memilih duduk di tempat sebelumnya. Lebih memilih menjadi penonton kegembiraan tersebut. Sebelum kedatangan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang menganggu dan memisahkan keduanya.

"Gaunnya mirip dengan Princess Belle," ujar Yesung mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Pemuda itu memaksa ikut rombongan dengan yang lain.

Lee Hyukjae memegang dagunya dengan mata memincing pada gaun yang di kenakan Kyuhyun. "Ini lebih berwarna mawar merah, kalau kau ingin tahu!"

"Sedikit keemasan," kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perdebatan mengenai gaun yang di kenakan nya hanya tertawa kecil tanpa mau ikut berbicara. Sehari tidak bertemu dengan mereka membuat dia rindu.

"Hei, kalian ini. Apapun yang di pakai Kyuhyun sekarang, yang pasti sangat cocok. Bukan begitu?" Donghae ikut berbicara, menengahi perdebatan konyol kekasih dan teman-temannya.

Ketiganya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sangat sempurna." celetuk sosok lelaki berbadan besar yang tiba saja berada diantara mereka. Wajahnya berseri dengan kharisma yang tak bisa di tampik meski sudah memasuki usia senja. Lelaki itu bersidekap, matanya enggan lepas dari Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang kini membungkuk hormat kepada nya.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil sebelum suara bass nya keluar. "Kau.. pantas saja cucuku begitu ingin cepat dewasa." Nada suaranya terdengar jenaka, lelaki ini mengingat kembali keinginan sang cucu ketika Yunho membawanya ke inggris.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya menatap sang lelaki tanpa tahu apa yang dia ucapkan. Cucuku? Siapa? Hingga Hyukjae menyenggol siku lengannya sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak sebelum gadis cantik itu membungkuk lebih dalam kepada sang lelaki.

Lelaki itu tertawa geli karena sikap Kyuhyun. "Aku ternyata tidak se terkenal yang orang kira," paparnya. Kyuhyun tersentak sebelum menggeleng pelan mendengar itu. "Itu tidak benar, Tuan Jung."

"Haraboeji." Ralat Jung Ilwoo. "Kau harus memanggilku seperti itu, nak."

Iris Kyuhyun melebar dengan menatap penuh ke dalam mata kakek Changmin, binar ketulusan itu mengingatkan dirinya pada mendiang kakeknya yang telah lama meninggal. Gadis cantik itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang merona senang.

"Nah, Aku rasa ingin meminjam Nona ini untuk berbicara. Bolehkah?"

Ke empat teman Kyuhyun saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk setuju lalu meninggalkan sang gadis dengan lelaki tua ini. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka perbincangan keduanya tak luput dari pihak keluarga Jung maupun kedua orangtua Kyuhyun.

...

Jung Changmin tahu, instingnya merasakan kehadiran seorang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan ke arah sebuah jalan belakang tempat dimana keluarganya keluar masuk tanpa keributan. Jalan ini di buat oleh sang paman dan di ketahui oleh keluarganya. Dia berjalan sendirian tapi bukan berarti hanya ada dirinya. Bodyguard milik keluarga Jung selalu mengikuti tuannya tanpa terlihat maupun terendus kehadirannya.

Ketika pemuda itu telah mencapai cahaya menyilaukan mata, dimana pembatas antara akhir jalan ini dengan dunia luar matanya menatap beberapa orang yang menantinya di situ. Saat itu pula bodyguarnya muncul, memunggungi Changmin membuat kedua teman teman tuannya mengernyit dalam.

"Jangan Bill," titah Changmin. "Pergilah."

Sang Bodyguard mengangguk dan pergi secepat kilat di hadapan tuannya.

"Keluarlah!" Seru Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Honey."

Jung Changmin berbalik, matanya memincing tak suka ketika mendengar dan melihat langsung orang itu. Bahkan kedua temannya di buat kaget ketika melihat gadis yang kini berjalan angkuh ke arah mereka dengan anggun tak tercela. "Hai Minho, Jonghyun. Lama tak berjumpa pula."

"Katakan saja, apa mau mu?" tanya Changmin sedikit berdesis, ia tidak suka berbasa-basi. Apalagi dengan gadis itu.

"Kau... Honey." Jung Changmin terkekeh pelan mendengar itu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah gadis bergaun merah darah semerah pewarna pada bibir tipis nya. "Kau mengejar orang yang salah, Sohee-ah."

Gadis berambut panjang lurus itu terdiam namun sudut di bibir tipisnya terangkat menimbulkan efek menakutkan. "Kau hanya ketakutan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya Jung, harusnya kau akhiri saja permainan ini dan segera nikahi aku."

Changmin mendengus kasar begitu pula kedua teman laki-lakinya. "Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak peduli," ujarnya. Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya tanpa bisa menyakiti orang ini. Wajahnya selalu mengingatkan ia pada sosok wanita cantik yang selalu mengajarkannya tentang ilmu pengetahuan dalam ensiklopedia yang ia punya dulu.

Lalu pemuda itu berjalan melewati gadis ini begitu saja di ikuti Minho dan Jonghyun yang mengekorinya di belakang tanpa memandang gadis itu yang sekarang mengepalkan tangan putihnya erat.

"Aku juga berharap kau segera sadar," Imbuh Minho penuh ancaman.

Para pemuda itu berjalan lancar tanpa memandang ke arah lain. Seolah jalan sebelum itu dan jalan lurus yang membentang di depan nya kosong. Tanpa manusia, padahal masih ada satu gadis yang tertinggal di belakang dengan tawanya yang tiba saja membahana. Suara tawa yang mirip kegundahan dan kegetiran diri. Dengan berbalik, gadis itu menatap nanar punggung para pemuda itu tapi lebih tajam ke arah pemuda dengan tubuh paling jangkung dan tegap yang posisinya berada di tengah.

"Aku bisa saja membunuh Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun! Gadis yang akan kau persunting." Ungkapnya namun terlihat enggan ketika ia mengucapkan nama lain yang baru ia ucapkan.

Jung Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya yang biasa datar tanpa ekspresi menjadi penuh aura membunuh yang pekat. Kepingan matanya yang selalu kelam lebih menyala lagi. Membayangkan gadis yang di cintainya terluka membuat jiwanya terkoyak dan tubuhnya bereaksi berlebih. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya, Nona Sohee."

"Ya, aku bisa." Terang gadis itu.

Jung Changmin mengeram, tanpa berbalik ia berbicara lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan gadis itu yang termangu mendengar ucapan Changmin.

 _Aku bisa menyakiti sesuatu yang kau punya,sebelum kau menyentuh gadisku._

Sederet kalimat ambigu Jung Changmin itu membuat kinerja otak gadis ini berputar. Dan seolah sebuah hafalan, kalimat tersebut berulang-ulang seperti tertuang pada pengetik tua dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga pada otak si gadis.

CHANGKYU

Siang kini merambat menjadi senja hari, sinar kuat mentari yang menyinari bumi di gantikan dengan sinar keemasan yang menyejukkan mata. Hembusan angin yang berjalan lirih tak terlihat serta pemandangan air yang tenang di bawah menambahkan kesan keteduhan.

Sosok cantik yang berbalut sweeter berwarna coklat madu yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya terdiam sejenak menikmati ketenangan ini. Di sampingnya tampak pemuda dengan kemeja putih bergaris yang di balut sweeter hangat berwarna senada dengan sang gadis terduduk dalam diam pula. Bahu kokohnya ia biarkan di sandari oleh kepala sang gadis, dengan posisi merangkul ia membelai ringan lengan gadis cantik itu.

Keduanya begitu menjadi pusat saat ini. Setelah dua jam berlalu dimana pesta yang identik dengan kebisingan, keduanya memilih menenangkan diri dengan berjalan berdua. Atas izin dari kedua orangtuanya masing-masing, mereka di perbolehkan. Tanpa di ikuti oleh Bodyguard pula, keduanya tampak merakyat. Tanpa heels maupun sepatu mengkilat yang biasa di kenakan mereka. Namun pada dasarnya, mereka selalu begitu berbeda dengan yang lain. Dengan pakaian yang sederhana itu tidak juga membuat mereka seperti yang lain. High class, penggambaran nyata yang terjadi.

Kini Cho Kyuhyun. Gadis yang mengenakan sweeter coklatnya menengadahkan kepala ke arah atas. Membuat sosok pemuda yang di peluknya menatap pula, dia tersenyum tampan. Pemuda itu bahkan tak kuasa untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang kini merona tanpa di tutupi kecuali matanya yang tak berani menatapnya lagi.

"Di antara semua tempat di korea, kenapa kau memilih sungai Han?" tanya Changmin.

"Melihat air yang mengalir tenang membuatmu melupakan sejenak fikiran yang menganggumu."

Alis Changmin terangkat. Matanya kembali menelusuri lebih lanjut wajah Kyuhyun yang telah berani menatapnya. Iris caramel lembut yang menarik pemuda itu untuk menyelaminya lebih dalam. Pemuda itu seperti berada di sebuah taman dengan taburan daun maple yang jatuh dari atas pohonnya, menebarkan aroma khas musim semi yang manis maupun nyanyian alam yang merasuki telinganya acap kali ia melihatnya. Satu hal, yang membuat dia jatuh berkali-kali hanya untuk gadis ini.

Sekarang kepalanya ringan, Changmin tahu apa yang tadi di katakan Kyuhyun sedikit banyak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Salah dia, harusnya dia tidak mendiamkan Kyuhyun terlalu lama. Harusnya ia tidak melampiaskan kemarahan pada Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak membuat Kyuhyun terluka fisik tapi hatinya pasti terluka mengingat mulutnya terkatup rapat sebelum ini. Astaga, untung saja Kyuhyun begitu mengerti dirinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Sejujurnya yang di inginkan gadis ini adalah kejujuran Changmin. Tapi sudahlah, kemarahannya telah mereda juga membuat ia bersyukur. Ide membawa Changmin keluar juga tepat, lagipula semarah apapun Jung Changmin ini tidak akan mampu menolak permintaannya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian bibir penuh Kyuhyun mengembang hanya karena pikirannya sendiri tentang Changmin kepadanya.

"Hei Nyonya Jung Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin sedikit menggoda gadis itu yang kini memicingkan matanya sebal dengan bibir merengut kecil.

"Jangan mengganti marga orang seenaknya, Tuan Muda Changmin."

Jung Changmin tertawa pendek. Karena terlalu gemas dengan gadis yang berada di dekatnya, Changmin memeluknya lebih dalam. Membelai rambut gelombang yang sehalus sutra itu sambil menciumi pucuk kepalnya.

"Nanti kau juga akan menjadi Nyonya Jung, Kyu. Dan saat itu terjadi berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sisiku." Ungkapnya dengan serius.

"Yeah, I'm promise."

T

B

C

Hai .. Fio kembali, hehe.. maaf update lama. Lagi sibuk sih.. (sibuk lihat aktivitas Kyuhyun dan Changmin)

Oke fio harap nggak pada demo yah chapter ini pendek atau kurang memuaskan. Kwkwk, yang penting Changkyu momentnya banyak.. #menurutfio

Thanks ya, buat supporter Ff ini. #huwaafioterharuuuuuuu

Changkyu

25/06/2016


	8. Chapter 8

**Sekembalinya Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun di Ballroom**

Iris raven Changmin menjelajahi seluruh ruangan, hanya segelintir orang yang masih bertahan dan selebihnya pergi satu per satu. Namun keluarganya masih berkumpul di depan. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan segera melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke perut gadisnya itu.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat." Ungkap Changmin. Minho dan Jonghyun membungkuk hormat di hadapan keluarga Changmin.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula kau belum terlalu terlambat Minnie."

Jung Changmin mengerutkan dahi. "Haraboeji akan memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kita semua, oppa." Suara Junhui mengalun lancar sebagai jawaban.

Keluarganya saling membenarkan. Tapi tak benar-benar dalam keadaan menyenangkan. Yang Changmin lihat hanya kakeknya dengan wajah yang terlihat sumringah sedangkan lainnya tidak, ini bukan termasuk keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya si-a.."

Jung Changmin mengerjap tak percaya saat sosok yang tadi menemuinya berada di sini. Berdiri di samping kakeknya yang tersenyum lebar dengan menepuk punggung si gadis.

"Namanya Yoon Sohee."

Melihat seringai yang di tunjukkan gadis itu pada dirinya, membuat segalanya menjadi masuk akal. Bagaimana dengan mudah gadis itu berada di sini.

Jung Changmin yakin, gadis itu memanfaatkan kakeknya. Tiba saja Kemarahan muncul seketika, rahangnya mengetat dengan bibir terkatup membentuk segaris.

Di sisi lain anak-anak dari Jung Ilwoo begitu terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya, gadis itu adalah versi muda mendiang ibunya. Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu semuanya hanya mampu memandangi sang gadis.

"Chwang.. Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih tapi tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tak menanggapinya membuat Kyuhyun tak bergeming lagi setelahnya. Hal ini tak luput dari pandangan Jonghyun dan Minho di belakang pasangan muda ini.

"Aku lapar, kapan kita makan?" Rengek Junhui, semuanya melirik ke gadis belia itu. Ia seolah di lupakan sejenak oleh perkenalan yang di lakukan kakeknya. Ini membuatnya tidak suka. "Ayo Kyu eonni, kita makan saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti si gadis yang menggandeng dirinya menjauh.

...

 **Makan Siang Keluarga Jung, (2 jam sebelum Changmin & Kyuhyun pergi)**

Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun pulang meninggalkan sang anak yang masih berada dalam gedung itu. Mereka saat ini duduk pada kursi dengan meja memanjang berwarna emerlad menyerupai warna bebatuan bebas di pegunungan. Para pelayan hilir mudik membawakan makanan ke meja hingga seluruhnya memenuhi.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Junhui yang biasanya cerewet lebih memilih fokus ke makanan, ia tahu gadis itu sangat lapar dan terlihat manis saat permintaannya baru saja di turuti. Tak ubahnya seperti sebelumnya, Jung Changmin tak henti mendiaminya. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengannya karena matanya tak menunjukkan kehangatan sama sekali.

"Jung Changmin, jangan melihatinya seperti itu." Tegur sang kakek membuka keheningan. Cho Kyuhyun dan banyak pasang mata lain menatapnya.

Jung Changmin mendengus lalu menyuapkan makanan lagi ke mulutnya. Di mata Kyuhyun jelas ada yang tidak beres, ia juga melihat mata Changmin menatap tajam gadis bernama Sohee itu terus menerus.

Di seberang meja Jung Jaejoong meringis kecil melihat tidak sopannya kelakuan sang anak. Dia jelas melihat pula mata bambi putra tunggalnya tak melepaskan pandangan ke arah Yoon Sohee. Mungkinkah mereka saling mengenal? Ia semakin ingin tahu banyak gadis itu karena merasa khawatir akan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Sohee-ssi, apa kau masih sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan membenarkan duduknya.

Sohee menggeleng. "Aku baru saja lulus kuliah kemarin." Ia melirik kepada Changmin. "Bukan begitu Changmin?"

"Kau lulusan LSE seperti Changmin Oppa?" pekik Junhui.

"Mungkin saja." Changmin menyela. "Lagi pula ada ratusan bahkan ribuan gadis yang bersekolah di sana."

Gadis bermata bulat seperti Heechul mengangguk lucu. "Benar juga, jadi Oppa tidak mengenalnya?" Kelopaknya mengedip imut sekaligus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang gelisah.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Sambar Jung Changmin segera. Yoon Sohee geram, Kyuhyun yang tahu kalau ucapan itu bohong dan Junhui yang tersenyum lebar puas dengan jawaban kakaknya. Kedua teman Changmin diam selain nya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin Jonghyun yang kenal." tutur Minho. Jonghyun tersedak sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Iya aku pernah sekali bertemu di sana."

Sohee mengerang. Ia merasa di permainkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun." Junsu angkat bicara juga, dia sengaja berbicara untuk mengalihkan percakapan itu. Di ujung sana Sohee berdecih lirih.

"Aku baik, Imo."

Baru setelah itu Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ia membatin frustasi karena melupakan gadisnya. "Kyu.." Gadis itu menoleh lalu tersenyum lemah.

Sekelebat, membuat Jung Changmin menatap ayahnya. "Aku akan membawanya untuk istirahat."

Yunho melirik dan mengangguk. Yang lain pula mengikuti kecuali Sohee yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mrs. Lee" Changmin berdiri.

Wanita dengan setelan rapi yang sejak tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan membungkuk hormat. "Iya, Tuan Muda."

"Antarkan Kyuhyun untuk mengganti gaunnya. Pilihlah pakaian santai untuknya, jangan lupa tambahkan sweater hangat. Aku akan menunggu di samping ruangan."

Mrs. Lee mengangguk patuh. Tapi belum beranjak ketika kepingan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan Tuan Mudanya.

"Aku belum ingin istirahat, Chwang... bisa kita pergi sebentar?"

"Baiklah kau ingin kemana?" tanya Changmin dengan tenang.

Mengabaikan sepenuhnya beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya ingin tahu maupun siulan bahkan suara batuk yang di buat-buat oleh keluarganya. Namun demikian, hanya sepasang mata kecil dengan bibir semerah darah itu memandang marah ia bahkan menggenggam sendok hingga tangannya memutih membuktikan betapa dia benci pemandangan yang ada di depan nya.

Maupun sepasang mata senja yang datar melihat itu.

 **Setelah pulang dari Sungai Han.**

19.00

Dalam satu hari pasangan ini bukan asing lagi di semua masyarakat, semua orang mengenalnya. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan menuju salah satu restoran di depan mereka.

"Aku bisa saja gemuk kalau kau terus mengajakku makan, Chwang." keluh Kyuhyun.

Jung Changmin hanya bisa tertawa. Gadisnya itu terus menerus mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan. Walau pemuda itu akui suaranya terdengar berisik tapi dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu.

Mereka terus berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Di sambut dengan baik dan sopan bahkan bagi Kyuhyun terlampau sopan. Gadis cantik itu sedikit meringis saat Changmin hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. "Chwang.. sesekali kau harus tersenyum." kata Kyuhyun, ia mengangkat telunjuknya menarik bibirnya ke atas. "Seperti ini.."

"Aku tidak bisa, sayang."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau ingin aku berbagi senyuman untuk orang lain?" Changmin balik tanya, mereka saat ini telah duduk.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Wajahnya terlihat merona membuat Changmin gemas hingga jemarinya mengelus pipi chubby gadisnya.

Wajah pemuda itu mendekat ke arah telinga sang gadis. "Bagus, karena semuanya hanya untuk mu."

Suaranya terdengar sexy dengan nafas yang berhembus lirih di telinga Kyuhyun.

Sadar ataupun tidak, sejumlah orang bersemu merah hanya dengan melihatnya.

CHANGKYU

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti pagi biasanya, Kyuhyun turun ke ruang makan setelah Ibunya membangunkan gadis itu. Kaos longgar berwarna kuning cerah dan celana pendek berwarna hitam menjadi pilihannya untuk keluar. Sesekali gadis itu menguap kecil meski ia telah mandi dan badannya telah segar. Dengan pelan gadis ini melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga kayu yang kini sedang di tapakinya.

Saat telah berada di anak tangga terakhir gadis berambut gelombang ini melebarkan matanya, iris hangatnya melihat bukan hanya orangtuanya tapi ada calon mertuanya yang ikut duduk di samping meja makan. Dia yang melihat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan anggun dan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"U-umma, sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia duduk di samping calon ibu mertuanya. Kyuhyun memanggil dengan nada terbata karena belum terbiasa.

Wanita cantik yang mana ibu kandungnya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dia memunggungi beberapa orang dengan aktivitasnya, apron hijau toska melekat pada tubuhnya menjelaskan dia sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan dapur ini. Dengan wajah ayu serta senyuman sempurnanya, wanita itu berjalan ke arah meja dengan menenteng dua piring di tangannya.

"Kau mencari Changmin mu?" tanya Kibum. Ucapannya langsung membuat dua orang lain yang berada di sana tersenyum menggoda.

Cho Kyuhyun, wajahnya berubah merah tak dapat mengelak. Ia sedikit merutuki matanya yang terus mencari keberadaan si jangkung calon suaminya.

"Wajar saja," kata Jaejoong dengan tawa kecilnya. Wajah oval nya berbinar saat mengatakan itu, dia menggeser posisi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Tak tahan dengan wajah menunduk malu yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun dia menangkupkan pipi chubby gadis cantik itu lalu mengangkatnya agar menatap ke arahnya. "Kau manis sekali jika seperti ini."

"Jangan menggoda dia terus jae-ssi, lihat.. sebentar lagi dia akan menangis."

Kyuhyun memberengut. Bibirnya mencebil, ia tak sadar tangan Jaejoong masih berada di pipinya membuat ia tampak lucu. "Appa..." rajuknya.

"Hahahaha.."

Ketiganya lantas tertawa dan tawanya tak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Tawanya muncul di sela acara makan yang biasa tenang itu. Kyuhyun yang awalnya malu karena terus di goda kini ikut tertawa kecil sembari menatap kedua orangtuanya yang tampak bahagia, termasuk Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

...

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Jung Jaejoong duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Di depan meja rias yang ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mengarahkan beberapa wanita lain yang sedang merias Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun yang melihat calon mertuanya lewat kaca terkikik geli, ia berfikir betapa berbedanya Changmin dan Ibunya. Wanita cantik itu hanya mewariskan keindahan rupa serta kulit putih sehatnya sedang sepenuhnya Changmin mewarisi sikap ayahnya. Ini mengapa ia jarang mendengar suara Changmin saat sekolah menengah pertama.

"Astaga, Changmin harus melihat ini!"

Pekikan itu sepenuhnya menggugah Kyuhyun yang sempat melamun. Gadis itu menoleh langsung ke arah Jaejoong, mencari maksud sang wanita cantik itu ucapkan. Tapi wanita itu malah berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun hingga gadis bermata caramel itu harus menengok ke atas mengingat tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan duduk.

"Ayo lihat ke depan." kata Jaejoong. Kyuhyun menurut.

Yang terjadi gadis itu menahan nafas, tangannya menyentuh wajahnya. Indah. Ia menyenangi hasilnya, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Sesuai dengan kepribadian Kyuhyun yang simple dan mengerti bahwa gadis itu jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah berdandan membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Cantik dua kali lipat pikirnya senang.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan reaksi Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Decakan kegembiraan keluar dari mereka, rupa-rupanya hasilnya luar bisa sempurna.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang, istirahatlah." titah Jaejoong. Diangguki oleh para wanita itu sebelum pergi keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Namun suara dari mereka akan kecantikan Kyuhyun masih terdengar hingga ke telinga si empunya. Cho Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum sangat manis.

"Nah sekarang, sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat." Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya. "Sudah siap?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan berdampingan keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, jangan lupa sepulang dari kuliahmu. Umma akan menjemput lagi, jadi jangan kemana-mana."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Umma?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya menyelusuri ke ruang tamu sepinya sebelum menutup pintu dan mengunci rumahnya, mereka hanya berdua. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah berangkat kerja seperti biasa.

Jung Jaejoong tersenyum. Jemari lentiknya menyisiri rambut Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya anak itu belum mengatakannya yah."

Kyuhyun melirik tak mengerti.

"Ingat pernikahan kalian berdua akan di adakan sebentar lagi?"

"Hm.. ya umma." gumam sang gadis. Dadanya berdesir halus mendengar kata 'pernikahan'.

"Junsu bilang gaun pernikahan kalian sudah jadi, umma ingin kau memilih yang terbaik dari beberapa gaun itu." Ungkap Ibu satu anak itu sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Keduanya lantas masuk ke limousine milik keluarga Jung.

CHANGKYU

Pagi hari ini terjadi keributan saat Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Apalagi ia di antar oleh Ibu Changmin. Banyak mahasiswa yang tidak maupun di kenal Kyuhyun berbondong-bondong menghampiri mereka. Jung Jaejoong yang ramah sekaligus cantik tentu saja menjadi daya pikat tersendiri, wanita dewasa itu mampu menekan keributan disana. Dia tidak segan menjawab pertanyaan bahkan bercengkrama dengan mereka. Di sisi lain Kyuhyun yang belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini hanya sedikit menjawab, gadis itu lebih banyak diam.

Cho Kyuhyun yakin jika saja tidak seperti ini keadaannya, mana mau mereka mendekatinya. Miris sekali, batinnya mengeram.

Beruntung calon mertuanya pulang tak lama setelah itu dan Kyuhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi mereka. Para pengawal yang melihat itu dengan cepat mengikuti pergi, menjaga sang majikan dalam radius tak jauh darinya.

"Kyuhyun, disini!"

Gadis itu melihat. Tersenyum dalam langkah lebarnya mendekati sosok pemanggil. Ia duduk santai dengan helaan nafas lega. "Aku kira tidak akan menemukan teman."

"Teman. Lalu yang tadi apa?"

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Aku tidak mengenal mereka, kau mau aku berpura-pura seperti aku mengenalnya?"

Donghae, lelaki itu tertawa. "Tidak juga sih."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Donghae lagi, ia tertarik untuk melirik seluruh kantin kampus. Hampir setiap orang memandanginya. Menatap penuh kagum maupun iri. Ternyata berita tentang dirinya tidak terbendung lagi.

"Ah.. Aku rasa butuh Changmin saat ini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakan tas di depan meja dan menidurkan kepala di atasnya. Matanya terpejam dengan merapalkan nama Changmin berulang-ulang. Donghae yang mendengar suara gumaman itu meringis, Kyuhyun bisa menjadi orang paling berisik setelah Ryeowook. Mau meninggalkannya, pasti banyak yang mendekati gadis itu lagi. Mungkin ada baiknya dia disini, karena Mahasiswa lain tidak akan mau berdekatan dengan Mahasiswa penerima beasiswa seperti dirinya.

CHANGKYU

Choi Minho mendorong pintu kerja berwarna coklat itu dengan cepat, membukanya lebar-lebar. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya menatap bosan sosok lain yang duduk dengan setumpuk berkas di sekitar meja. Sosok itu begitu serius matanya tak lepas dari berkas yang sedang di pelajari nya.

"Hyung, tinggalkan dulu pekerjaanmu. Kau harus makan siang."

"Aku sudah kenyang, lebih baik kau saja." Jawabnya tanpa melirik.

Minho mendengus kecil dengan menggeleng pelan, jika seperti ini terus menerus Jung Changmin mirip Ayahnya. Pantas saja Jaejoong bibinya sering mengeluhkan kondisi mereka. Kenyang apanya? Minho bahkan tidak melewatkan kopi yang mungkin telah dingin di samping lengan si jangkung itu.

"Baiklah terserah hyung saja."

Jung Changmin berdeham. "Minho." Panggilnya menghentikan Minho. Ia kini menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang, matanya berpandangan dengan si lelaki dengan mata bulat penuh yang memandang juga penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana dengan fotonya?"

"Bagus, sangat natural sekali Tuan Muda." Ungkap Minho dengan penuh semangat , Ia juga sengaja menekan kata 'Tuan Muda' untuk menggoda saudaranya itu tapi di balas datar oleh Changmin hingga dia meneguk ludahnya kasar melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jonghyun mungkin sekarang sudah mulai memasang foto kalian."

Jung Changmin mengangguk. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dalam hati merasa puas. Dan karena itu pula dia baru menyadari sesuatu ketika Minho tersenyum lebar -lebih tepat menyeringai kepadanya. "Apa kalian mengambil gambar kami saat-"

"Berciuman?" Minho menyela. "Tentu saja Tuan Muda."

Changmin melotot. "Jangan memasang foto itu!"

Minho menggeleng. "Oh tentu saja tidak bisa." Ia lalu kembali menatap si jangkung yang sedang gelisah. "Jonghyun pasti akan kecewa dengan keputusan itu."

Putra tunggal Yunho itu terdiam kaku. Sial, Minho sangat tahu kelemahannya untuk tidak menolak setiap tindakan Jonghyun. Jonghyun telah banyak membantunya cukup menjadi alasan ia enggan menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, lakukan semau kalian." Pemuda itu angkat bicara juga, membuahkan senyum kemenangan milik Minho.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu hyung. Ah." Minho terdiam, menjetikkan jarinya cepat.

"Apa?"

"Kau nampak biasa saja."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Minho menyipitkan mata bulatnya. "Yoon Sohee bisa melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun."

Changmin, perhatiannya seketika teralih oleh ucapan Minho. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, kau harus nya lebih tahu di bandingkan aku Minho."

"Yah hyung benar," sahut Minho.

...

"Nona Kyuhyun, Nyonya sudah menunggu anda di dalam mobil."

Cho Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kedua teman baiknya terbatuk-batuk kecil mendengar suara formal seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Baru saja mereka keluar dari perpustakaan, ketiga gadis itu berakhir mengikuti langkah sigap sang bodyguard. Di setiap mereka berjalan hampir setiap mata memandang dirinya itu mengapa Kyuhyun lebih banyak berdiam dalam perpustakaan kampus.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan, hah... sudah lama aku tidak makan bersamamu, Kyu." Keluh Eunhyuk, mereka kini berbelok menuju koridor selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun meremas tali tasnya. "Maafkan aku Eunhyuk-ah, aku sudah janji dengan umma." Air mukanya benar-benar menyesal.

"Mungkin bisa lain kali."

Ryeowook lagi-lagi menengahi, dia mengelus lengan keduanya. Eunhyuk yang sedikit terbawa perasaan segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah tertawa dahulu. Ryeowook yang melihatnya mengulum senyum.

Setelah bertegur sapa dengan Ny. Jung mereka berdua kemudian melambai penuh semangat saat mobil membawa pulang Kyuhyun telah melaju.

CHANGKYU

 **At YS** **collection**

Jung Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun memasuki tempat bernuansa hijau yang menyejukkan mata tepat ketika ia masuk. Dua pegawai yang menyambut mereka membungkuk penuh hormat, mempersilahkan mereka mengikuti jejak si pegawai.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka berjalan menyusuri ruangan paling ujung YS collectoion. Sembari berjalan mereka di suguhkan pakaian yang jelas hanya di keluarkan dari brand terkenal ini satu kali.

"Tn. Yoochun dan Ny. Junsu berada di dalam, hari ini Ny. Junsu meminta agar tidak menerima satu pun pelanggan karena Ny. Jaejoong dan Nona Kyuhyun akan datang."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan melemparkan senyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak nyaman. "Umma sudah tidak sabar melihat kau memakai gaun pengantin."

Kyuhyun tergelak melihatnya dan rasa tidak nyamannya berangsur membaik cukup dalam tempo lambat. Mereka tiba di tepat di sebuah pintu masuk bergambar sangat kekanakan tapi begitu imut di mata Kyuhyun. Salah satu pegawai membukakan pintu itu dan dirinya masuk setelah Ibu Changmin.

Rasanya seperti dalam dunia Alice in wonderland dimana ukuran badannya menjadi lebih kecil dengan tempat yang kau masuki. Hah, tapi itu hanya dongeng. Maksudnya hanya tempat yang Kyuhyun masuki lebih besar dan lebar setiap iris hangatnya menyusurinya bahkan langit-langit ruang ini tinggi sekali.

"Jie, lihat siapa yang datang."

Sebuah suara di ikuti munculnya gadis berambut coklat madu sebahu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ah... Jaejoong Imo apa kabar dan hm.. siapa dia?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, rusa cantik."

Mereka menengok bersamaan. Sosok berwajah oval yang penuh kelembutan berdiri di sebuah tirai perak yang terbuka otomatis, di dalam sana ada Junsu dan bayi gembul mereka. Di sisi lain gaun putih berdiri kokoh, terpasang dengan cantik dalam mannequin tanpa kepala.

"Indah."

"Akan lebih indah jika si pemakainya adalah kau." Luhan tertawa, ia melihat sisi lain dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah... sebaiknya kita cepat menyelesaikan ini." kata Jaejoong dan Luhan asisten dari Junsu bergerak mendorong Kyuhyun ke depan dimana Yoochun dan bayi gembulnya sudah keluar.

...

Detik detik berikutnya keheningan menyempurnakan ruang kerja milik pemuda itu. Hanya detak jantungnya dan bunyi jam berdetak tak lebih mengisi kesunyian kesendiriannya. Jarum panjang seolah menjadi mesin tercepat, memutar tanpa rasa lelah.

Hingga.

Kring kring.. suara telepon mengalihkan tatapan Changmin, ia memutar kursinya dan memencet tombol untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya Mrs Lee."

"Maafkan aku Tuan Muda." Sebuah suara memasuki indra mengerti keresahan yang di rasakan oleh wanita itu, Jung Changmin bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Hendri meminta pertemuan di ajukan satu jam lebih awal."

Changmin menukik alisnya tajam. "Apa ada alasan untuk itu?!"

"I-tu karen-a"

Pip..pip suara I-phone Changmin terdengar, di ambilnya kasar lalu di dekatkanya pada telinga setelah menjauhkan telepon sang sekertaris yang tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega di seberang telepon.

"Apa lagi!?" bentaknya tanpa melihat siapa sang penelfon.

Kyuhyun di ujung sana menjauhkan I-phonenya. Merasa heran dengan suara Changmin. "Chwang.." panggil Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Marah nya meredup, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kyu.. Maafkan aku."

Sial! Pekerjaannya menumpuk di hari pertama sekaligus klien yang dengan seenaknya merubah jadwal yang telah di buatnya membuat ia mudah marah.

"Chwang... kau lupa hari ini?"

Jung Changmin menoleh ke arah kalender kecil di samping foto berbingkai dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang di ambil kemarin. Tapi tidak juga menemukan sesuatu yang di lupa kan nya hari ini.

"Memangnya apa Kyu?"

Suara di alihkan oleh teriakkan kecil Imonya. "Astaga, Jung Changmin! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Yunho Oppa sekarang! Biarkan saja Kyu, Imo akan mencari orang yang cocok dengan tuxedo itu dan memasangkanya dengan Kyuhyun di altar nanti."

Bip.

Entah bagaimana telepon itu mati seketika, Jung Junsu tertawa dengan suara tawa khasnya.

T

B

C

Taqaballuhi minna wa minkum, minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin..

Yehet, maaf baru update.. ini benar-benar gaje, oh maaf fio kena virus WB.. cz lagi di tanah jawa nih.. hehe (mudik gitu) mungkin idenya nggak ke bawa di tanah sunda.

Ada yang mau nitip oleh-oleh? Haha xD

Woh ya.. chapter ini agak" gimana gitu.. tapi fio harap bisa


	9. Chapter 9

Lift membawa Jung Changmin beserta sekertaris Lee ke lantai pertama. Sisa kemarahan yang pemuda itu miliki hampir menguap begitu saja bila ia bisa untuk saat ini saja menghilang dari lift dan segera ke tempat Kyuhyun berada. Sialan, ia menyapukan tangannya di sela-sela rambut ravennya dan terus mengumpat kecil.

"Aku minta kau mengatur ulang jadwal ku hari ini, Mrs. Lee."

Mrs. Lee meneguk ludahnya ngeri dengan anggukan kepala lemah, mulutnya dengan susah payah ia tutup rapat padahal banyak pertanyaan ini dan itu yang mungkin jika ia katakan, bosnya bisa memenggalnya detik ini juga. Ia meneguk ludahnya kembali dengan susah payah, mengingat detik sebelum ini. Suara teriakan dalam sambungan telepon sebelum di matikan yang bahkan terdengar hingga ruang kerjanya bukti keadaan pemuda itu sedang tidak baik.

Mrs. Lee menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara sekali lagi, ia berfikir sejenak untuk meredakan ketegangan diri sendiri. Ia sering mengalami hal demikian, mengatur ulang bahkan mengcancel jadwal bosnya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari ia bekerja. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Perusahaan milik Tn. Lau dan Jung Corp sudah menjalin hubungan baik selama bertahun-tahun bahkan sebelum cucunya menjadi Ceo masing-masing perusahaan itu. Dan membatalkan pertemuan bisa menjadi cikal bakal relasi bisnis keduanya goyang.

"Hubungi Minho setelah ini, dia bisa menggantikanku untuk pertemuan dengan Tn. Lau." Ucap Jung Changmin tanpa menengok, pemuda itu hanya melihat pada tembok besi yang menampilkan keduanya meski tak jelas. Seulas senyum puas terpatri di bibirnya kala sekertaris itu mengangguk setuju.

Kotak besi yang membawa keduanya sampai juga. Dan kelegaan pada wajah Changmin bertambah, pintu terbuka dan Changmin segera melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan Mrs. Lee di belakang yang berusaha mencapai tuan mudanya. Setiap Pemuda Jangkung itu melangkah semua orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Changmin segera membungkuk hormat kepadanya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, beberapa kali bahkan ada yang menyapa ramah pada Ceo muda ini.

Jung muda ini berhenti. Pandangannya segera menemukan bodyguard setianya yang sudah siap dengan mobil sport mengkilap miliknya. Bill, pemuda dengan kulit coklat itu membuka pintu belakang mobil Changmin namun pemuda ini hanya berdiri di anak tangga terakhir pelataran. "Tidak, Bill. Aku yang mengemudi. Kau bisa mengikutiku dari belakang."

Bill mengangguk dan pergi ke belakang, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam lain di belakang mobil Changmin. Jung Changmin segera memutari mobilnya tapi sebelum benar-benar masuk, pemuda dengan paras tampan itu memandang ke arah sekertarisnya. "Mrs. Lee," panggilnya.

"Iya, Tuan Muda."

"Pastikan Minho mau melakukan tugasnya." Ucap Changmin. Mrs. Lee mengangguk kembali dan ia membungkuk hormat ketika mobil tuannya di hidupkan hingga melaju ke depan di ikuti dua mobil lain di belakangnya.

CHANGKYU

Jonghyun melepas seat beltnya tergesa. Matanya melirik pada banguna tinggi di seberang. Rumah sakit di Seoul milik Jung Corp. Dia keluar dari mobil sambil mengenakan kaca matanya, berjalan sambil bersiul untuk mengatasi rasa gugup dan gelisah dalam hati. _Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini._ Batinnya berucap. Namun, ia penasaran. Makan siang kemarin, Tn. Jung senior mengatakan akan pergi ke jepang lalu akan kembali ke pernikahan Changmin setelahnya tapi apa yang dia lihat sepulangnya dari mansion Jung membuktikan bahwa kakek Changmin masih berada di Seoul.

Teman Changmin ini memasuki depan rumah sakit dengan gaya santai seolah akan menjenguk seseorang dalam rumah sakit itu, padahal ia sedang mengikuti beberapa orang berpakaian rapi yang berjalan mengekori tuan besarnya. Ia bersyukur karena mereka tidak mengenakan lift, mereka berbelok arah dan berjalan lurus di koridor beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengubah arah jalan lalu hilang di persimpangan dimana ada tiga pintu berwarna putih pucat setinggi tubuh Changmin sahabatnya yang mengelilingi dirinya.

Jonghyun berdiri tegak di situ, pikirannya sendiri kacau. Memutuskan dia akan masuk atau tidak, atau mungkin dia salah arah.

"Kau tahu ada yang bilang kalau orang-orang gila bisa melakukan hal yang mengerikan." celetuk seorang.

Jonghyun tertegun. Jantungnya melompat hampir mirip dengan tubuhnya yang berjengit ke samping. Wajahnya pias dengan mulut tergagap kecil hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Sial, ia kini seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Jonghyun.." panggil suara sebelumnya. Tapi Jonghyun yang masih kaget hanya bisa melihat wajah yang di kenal nya itu.

"Astaga, apa aku begitu mengagetkan mu?" tanyanya lagi dengan kekehan kecil. Ia menepuk ringan punggung pemuda ini. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?"

"Ucapanku tadi."

"Ah.. itu, Umh Ya." jawabnya sambil melamun. Ia masih kaget karena kakek tua ini keluar dari pintu samping tanpa ia perkirakan. _Bagaimana ini?_ Erangnya frustasi.

Tn. Jung senior tersenyum jenaka. "Aku tidak akan memarahimu, Jonghyun. Nah karena kau sudah ada di sini, Ayo masuk." Dua bodyguard yang juga tadi mengikuti tuannya telah bersiap membuka pintu sebelumnya, mempersilakan Sang tuan dan tamunya.

Jonghyun menganga takjub dan memandang Tn. Jung secepat kilat. Keluarga Jung memang ajaib. Dalam ruangan ada ruangan lagi, lebih besar dan luas seperti rumah. Cukup bersih untuk ukuran seluas itu. Ada perabotan lengkap dan barang-barang itu canggih meski begitu retinanya segera menangkap seseorang yang sedang tertidur di kursi merah posisinya terlungkup. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri pada detik awal jika seorang itu adalah orang yang di kenal nya.

"Ap-a yang di lakukan nya di sini?" tanya Jonghyun, tidak sabar untuk segera bertanya. Lalu sekelebat ucapan kakek Changmin merasuki pikirannya. _Kau tahu ada yang bilang kalau orang-orang gila bisa melakukan hal yang mengerikan._ Apa yang di maksud adalah ini? Tapi memangnya Sohee gila?

"Sohee memang tinggal disini sejak Changmin datang ke Seoul." jelasnya.

Raut wajah Jonghyun kentara sekali bingung.

"Aku bertemu dengannya satu tahun yang lalu di Jepang." Ungkap Kakek Changmin memulai. "Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia yang menemuiku, mengaku sebagai teman Changmin. Lalu entah kenapa aku tertarik pada kehidupannya setelahnya aku menyelidiki tentang gadis itu."

"Anda tertarik karena wajahnya serupa dengan nenek Changmin,bukan?"

Jung Ilwoo mendesah lirih. "Ya, serupa tapi tak sama."

Jonghyun menatap lagi ke arah Tn. Jung. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia katakan namun yang paling ia terus fikirkan adalah kata-kata pertama yang di ucapkan pria tua itu. "Apa yang kau maksud kali pertama adalah ini?"

"Iya, benar sekali." katanya dengan senyuman lebar. "Dia berambisi memiliki Changmin."

"Astaga aku tahu itu." Ujar Jonghyun. Wajah Jonghyun tiba saja memberengut namun merasa iba di saat bersamaan. "Dia mengejar orang yang salah."

"Maka dari itu aku membawanya ke sini. Dia sedang di obati, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Tapi bukannya akan membuat dia semakin mudah merencanakan tujuannya?"

Jung Ilwoo menggeleng, kedua tangannya berada di dada. "Tidak akan, selagi dia selalu berbicara apa yang akan di rencakannya."

Jonghyun terdiam.

"Sekarang giliran kau bercerita, dimana Changmin menyembunyikan bayinya?"

...

CHANGKYU

Luhan menarik kursi putih yang dapat berputar ke belakang, mempersilakan gadis bermata caramel itu untuk duduk. Di depannya meja rias dengan cermin berukuran lebar di depan nya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah duduk. Kyuhyun memandang bayangan Luhan yang berada di samping kirinya melalui cermin.

Xi Luhan menarik bibirnya ke atas. "Aku hanya sedang kagum denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya balik Luhan.

"Kenapa kau mengagumiku?"

Luhan terkikik sebelum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun cepat hingga si empunya terkejut. "Tidakkah kau tahu, kau bahkan cantik tanpa memakai satu helai benangpun pada tubuhmu, Astaga aku iri sekali."

"Byuntae." Kyuhyun bergidik. "Pantas saja aku menggigil saat berganti gaun pertama dan kedua ini."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku tidak semesum itu." Ia kemudian membawa kedua tangan Kyuhyun ke dadanya. "Beritahu aku rahasiamu?"

Saat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, Luhan membisikkan Kyuhyun sesuatu. "Bagaimana bisa tubuhmu bagus seperti ini? Subur sekali, terlihat kencang. Dan lihat pipimu, aku ingin sekali seperti itu. Pantas saja Changmin tidak bisa berpaling darimu sejak dulu."

Cho Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya pada Luhan yang tertawa lepas didepannya. Ia bahkan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan lentik si gadis keturunan chinese ini.

"Apa kau penyuka sesama jenis?" Kyuhyun bergidik lagi, Luhan menyeringai. "Ya tuhan, bagaimana kau bisa sevulgar itu dan tadi apa yang kau bilang?" Gadis bermata caramel ini tergagap kecil. "S-subur? Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan aku gemuk kan? Dan satu lagi kau seharusnya memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan _Gege_ atau _Oppa_!"

Xi Luhan tertawa lebih lepas lagi setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ocehannya. Itu membuatnya semakin menyukai gadis ini dan sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun dan dirinya sama saja. Mereka mengucapkan sesuatu hal sesuai pikirannya tanpa di saring terlebih dahulu. "Aku tidak mau menjawab. Yang terpenting aku semakin mencintaimu." Ungkapnya dan tertawa lagi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kemudian tertawa mengikuti Luhan.

"Hei, sudah-sudah." sambar seseorang. "Tawa kalian terdengar sampai keluar."

Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang, tersenyum manis saat melihat Junsu datang. Gadis bermata hangat itu lalu memutarkan kursinya melawan arah tepat di hadapan Junsu yang berdiri di depannya. Luhan pun mengikuti hal sama yang di lakukan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan gaunnya Kyuhyun?" tanya Junsu, mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bunga-bunga kecil yang timbul dan tersemat indah pada bagian dada gaun pengantinnya.

Kyuhyun merenung selama beberapa saat, memandang dirinya yang terbalut gaun seindah ini. "Aku sangat menyukainya." katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya ke depan dimana lengannya tampak indah dengan mutiara kecil-kecil yang di pasang dengan ketelitian tinggi di sana.

Junsu maju selangkah, "Baguslah." Dia tersenyum sambil meremas lengan Kyuhyun ringan hingga gadis itu menatap ke arahnya. "Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian menikah."

Kyuhyun tak sanggup berbicara. Ibunya juga mengatakan itu berulang kali saat malam kemarin. Dia bahagia bisa membuat orang lain juga bahagia, ia akhir-akhir ini sering melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar dari mata keluarganya maupun keluarga besar Changmin. Ini hari ke empat, berarti tiga hari lagi ia dan Changmin akan menikah. Kini rasanya seperti sesuatu ingin keluar dari perutnya dan kinerja jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Membayangkan bagaimana hari itu, tak sadar rona merah muncul dari pipinya.

"Manis sekali," ujar Luhan. Mata bening nya melihat Kyuhyun yang malu-malu.

Junsu mengangguk, merasa sepakat. "Oke, Bagaimana dengan gaun ketiga. Kau sudah siap memakainya Nyonya Jung muda?" Dia mengerling jahil seraya melepaskan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun setuju. Gadis cantik itu berdiri lalu berjalan dengan anggun memasuki ruangan sebelumnya. Luhan yang ikut berdiri membantu memegang ekor gaun Kyuhyun yang menjuntai ke lantai. Mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun hingga ke dalam kamar itu lalu keluar setelahnya.

...

Jung Changmin tiba dalam ruangan menyegarkan mata itu dengan terengah-engah. "Kyuhyun?" dia akhirnya memanggil kekasihnya.

Jantung Changmin mencelus ketika dia hanya melihat Junsu _imo_ dan Luhan asistennya -ia kemudian cemas saat Junsu berbalik sambil menyeringai kecil padanya.

"Hai, Minnie. Kau telat!" kata Luhan dengan menuding. "Jonghyun datang lebih cepat darimu dan membawa Kyuhyun pergi." Dia mengatakan dengan tenang, takut Kyuhyun mendengar dan mengacaukan kejahilannya.

Junsu hampir tertawa saat melihat wajah Changmin merah padam karena ucapan Luhan. Mereka berdua memang jarang terlihat akur satu sama lain -dan Junsu curiga mungkin saja detik berikutnya Changmin akan mengamuk kepada gadis china ini.

"Benarkah begitu imo?" tanya Changmin. Pemuda itu ternyata termakan omongan Luhan juga.

"Tentu saja benar." sambar Luhan. Ia memandangi arloginya, "Mereka baru saja keluar, iya kan _jie_ !" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Junsu yang mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menelpon Jonghyun."

Akan tetepi, sebelum Changmin menurutinya, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan. "Bagaimana dengan gaun ini Lu-...," katanya ketika keluar tapi kalimatnya terhenti saat maniknya bertemu iris raven yang memandangi nya. "Chwang..."

Pemuda itu berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh itu cepat, mengejutkan Luhan dan Junsu yang di lewatinya. "Maafkan aku Kyu telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama." Pelukan itu membuat Kyuhyun menggigil yang anehnya terasa menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya terkejut, perlahan-lahan mulai membalas memeluk tubuh hangat Changmin dan seperti biasa, aroma khas pemuda itu menguar membuat tenang ia sendiri.

Tepat di bawah, Luhan dan Junsu saling berpandangan. Menggelengkan kepalanya takjub dengan kelakuan Changmin. Ia kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" tuduh Kyuhyun, mulutnya berbicara tanpa suara.

Luhan, yang berpura-pura tidak tahu mengangkat bahunya ke atas. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya memberengut. Lalu Junsu yang melihat itu menepuk kepala Luhan sedikit dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dan detik itu pula ia menarik Luhan keluar, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat melihat gadis china itu tampak enggan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Changmin, ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan menatap tepat pada wajah cantik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya, "Aku tidak sedang tertawa." Tapi jelas menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kau menertawakanku?" tanya Changmin.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi, wajah pemuda itu bahkan hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Dua detik berikutnya ia tak berani menatap iris raven sang pemuda, matanya bergulir ke arah kemeja putih berdasi corak di depannya. Kyuhyun mengakui tidak bisa mengontrol diri saat berada bersama Changmin. Jantungnya seperti jungkir balik dan berhenti berdetak ketika pemuda itu menatapnya ataupun sekedar sentuhan lembut.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?" Gumam Changmin. "Baiklah, tapi..." pemuda itu membelai lembut pipi chubby Kyuhyun. "Apa sejak pagi kau seperti ini?"

Jung Changmin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab. "Yang ini juga kau tidak mau menjawab?"

Gadis bergaun pengantin itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menatap mata Changmin.

Jung Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kau merias diri sejak pagi dan aku tidak berada di sampingmu, aku tidak tahu dan mereka menikmati pemandangan indah ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa, pipinya memerah tanpa bisa di tahan dan dia juga menggelengkan kepalanya kecil melihat kelakuan Changmin. "Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya serius.

Beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dan sungguh Kyuhyun tidak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Apalagi pemuda itu masih belum mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Dan entah siapa yang memulai kedua makhluk indah dan rupawan itu saling berbagi ciuman yang memabukkan keduanya.

...

Jung Yoochun menutup pintu masuk ruangan kerja istrinya, suami Junsu ini mengayunkan tangannya menepuk bahu sang kakak ipar. "Sebaiknya pisahkan mereka untuk tiga hari ke depan." sarannya.

Junsu mengangguk setuju. "Aku ingin Kyuhyun selamat hingga hari pernikahan." kekehnya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, di dalam gendongannya Inhwan anak Junsu menggeliat mencari kehangatan lebih. Ibu Changmin ini tersenyum melihat itu seperti halnya tadi ketika anak semata wayangnya berciuman dengan calon menantunya. "Aku tidak sekuno itu, biarkan saja mereka melakukan apapun."

CHANGKYU

Dua jam berikutnya Changmin kembali ke kantor hingga sore tiba, lalu malam harinya pemuda ini mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam tepat pukul 7 di sebuah restoran megah. Di dominasi warna gold serta temaramnya cahaya menjadikan restoran mewah itu terkesan romantis.

Hujan saat itu membasahi seluruh Seoul dalam sekejab ketika mereka memasuki area restoran. Jung Changmin berjalan tenang seperti biasa di sampingnya Kyuhyun sedang mengajak kekasihnya itu berbicara. Kadang di tanggapi dengan ucapan ada kalanya senyuman manis saja yang pemuda itu berikan. Kyuhyun merasakan jika Changmin jarang sekali berbicara di area publik, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Changmin dan Gayanya.

Seorang pelayan wanita yang melihat mereka segera menghampiri, menunjukkan letak meja yang telah di pesan Changmin sebelumnya. Dia terkesan berlebihan dalam menggunakan bahasa tubuh maupun suaranya dan Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai itu.

Keduanya duduk berlawanan arah dengan meja bundar, Changmin yang memesan dan beberapa saat kemudian makanan datang memenuhi meja tersebut.

"Enjoy your meal !" kata Kyuhyun meniru ucapan pelayan wanita tadi. Kyuhyun mengayunkan pisau yang di gunakan untuk memotong makanan pada Changmin. "Dia bahkan mengerling genit padamu!" katanya lalu menusuk-nusuk kecil daging asap pada piringnya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun berharap daging asap ini adalah wanita tadi.

Pemuda jangkung itu hanya menatap gadisnya namun diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya sibuk memotong daging asap menjadi potongan kecil sebelum memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, mengambil milik sang gadis yang hanya di mainkan saja dengan pisau. "Makanlah." katanya. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun semakin merengut kecil meski gadis itu menuruti juga. Changmin mengerti sebelum ia menjawab Kyuhyun akan seperti itu terus.

Dengan sayang Changmin mengacak rambut panjang kekasihnya. "Astaga, dia hanya bisa menggodaku Kyu. Tapi semua yang ada pada diriku hanya milikmu."

"Kau serius?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda. Ia meneguk segelas minuman sambil mengedip manis kepada calon suaminya hingga si pemuda terkekeh.

Jung Changmin dengan semangat mengangguk lalu menyeringai sexy. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun lebih dari wanita tadi."

Kyuhyun tiba saja tersenyum manis lalu tersipu malu dan Changmin bersyukur karena itu. Kadang kala sifat Kyuhyun yang berubah-rubah cukup membantu Changmin. Kyuhyun jelas berbeda dengan gadis manapun yang Changmin kenal. Gadis itu tak terfokus pada satu perasaan.

...

"Aku harus ke toilet." ucapnya pada Changmin setelah lima belas menit berlalu, ia bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi meja makan. Suara hujan deras masih menjadi latar dalam restoran ini. Semakin deras air yang membentuk jarum-jarum kecil itu menjatuhi bumi.

Saat dia berada di toilet hanya ia seorang diri sebelum seorang wanita cantik datang beberapa saat. Ketukan heels yang di kenakannya berbunyi mantap, rambutnya yang tergerai indah dengan dress hijau zambrud menatap ke arah Kyuhyun tajam meski si gadis bermata caramel itu tidak tahu karena telah menghilang di balik salah satu kamar toilet itu.

Hampir tiga menit berlalu, Kyuhyun lantas keluar dari bilik. Berjalan ke arah cermin yang tepat di depannya. Ia membasuh kedua tangan pada wastafel lalu merapikan poni rambutnya. Tanpa di sadari wanita dengan dress hijau zambrud menatapnya melalui cermin.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kyuhyun?" katanya sambil memoleskan lipstik merah pada bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa di sebut mengernyit heran. "Maaf?" Jelas ia tahu beberapa hari ini namanya sudah tidak asing lagi sering di sebut. Namun, dari pendengarannya wanita itu terdengar sinis. Layaknya beberapa mahasiswa di sekolahnya sejak dulu.

Wanita itu tidak -mungkin belum menjawab. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kosmetiknya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang menunggu jawaban.

"Ternyata kau lumayan cantik dari dugaanku, tapi tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan kecantikanku." ujarnya. Kedua tangannya sangat terampil dengan cepat memasukan peralatan riasnya ke tas yang dia bawa. "Dan aku heran bagaimana bisa Changmin bisa tertarik padamu." Lanjutnya cepat.

"Bagaimana bisa,huh?" sambar Kyuhyun. Gadis pucat ini mengangkat bahu ke atas. "Kenyataannya Changmin memilih gadis yang hanya lumayan cantik sepertiku." Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap polos. Dia menatap wajahnya pada cermin menangkup pipinya sendiri bermaksud mengejek wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau!" tunjuknya pada Kyuhyun. tampak marah. "Menyebalkan!" desisnya geram. Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi saat meninggalkan toilet itu, kemarahannya tercurahkan oleh hentakan heelsnya yang memijak lantai marmer di setiap langkahnya.

Cho Kyuhyun yang tertinggal menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bersyukur karena tidak ada orang lain selain ia dan wanita tadi. "Mengerikan sekali." gumamnya sendiri. Sangat terganggu dengan itu, jika saja wanita tadi tak memulai Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menjatuhkannya.

"Lagi pula, siapa sih dia?" tanyanya sebelum berpaling keluar dari toilet itu.

...

Cho Kyuhyun berdiri kaku dengan apa yang di lihat nya. Dia meneliti sebelum perlahan berjalan ke arah Changmin yang sudah berdiri menunggunya. Dua orang yang tidak di kenal Kyuhyun pun ikut berdiri atau satu yang dia kenal.

"Mereka adalah temanku." jelas Changmin. Ekspresinya keras ketika mengatakan itu. Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya -mungkin mereka bukan teman baik pikirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setelah perkenalan itu. Laki-laki dengan jas abu-abu bernama Henri Lau lalu wanita yang ia lihat di toilet bernama Victoria Song mereka dari China. Kemudian, gadis itu mulai duduk di kursi dekat Changmin. Duduk dalam gelisah, bibir bawahnya merengut melihat Victoria duduk di tempat awalnya. Jelas bahwa ada ketertarikan lebih pada Changmin. Memikirkan itu mendadak wajahnya muram lalu secepat mungkin memegang tangan Changmin.

"Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mengganggu acara makan malam kalian." terang Henri Lau dengan memegang dadanya. Mata sipit nya melirik Changmin yang memasang wajah datar. "Aku kira dia sendirian. Mengingat betapa sibuknya Tuan Muda ini."

Jung Changmin berdeham. "Aku kira anda akan mengerti jika anda telah memiliki pasangan hidup Tn. Lau." sahutnya dengan formal. ia mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka di atas meja. Menunjukkan betapa pentingnya hubungan mereka.

Henri tak menyahut lagi dia melihat mereka berdua dan matanya jatuh pada jemari tangan yang saling mengait itu nampak kalah. Henri merasa malu karena sindirannya tak berpengaruh pada Changmin. Ia menjadi kesal sendiri. "Er.. Ya, mungkin aku harus mencari orang yang mau bersamaku." candanya.

Victoria yang sejak tadi terdiam segera menyeringai, berniat melakukan pembalasan pada kejadian dalam toilet sebelumnya. Lagi pula ia tidak suka melihat Changmin terlalu dekat Kyuhyun. Meskipun Victoria tahu mereka akan menikah. "Henri, mungkin kau bisa meminta bantuan Changmin. Dia memiliki banyak kenalan perempuan, bukan begitu minnie?"

Saat itu Kyuhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Changmin dan Jung Changmin membalas dengan meremas jemari Kyuhyun. Sang pewaris utama itu menatap Victoria. "Aku sangat di sibukkan dengan pernikahanku dan Kyuhyun, mungkin setelah acara itu Tn. Lau bisa mendatangi ku."

Henri Lau tertawa tak enak kepada Kyuhyun yang merasa tak nyaman dalam diamnya. Calon istri Changmin bahkan tak menyentuh makanan penutup yang sudah di pesan. Itu sebabnya irisnya segera mendelik ke arah Victoria yang sedang menggigit potongan kecil sayur. "Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Hahaha, jangan terlalu di fikirkan Nona Kyuhyun. Victoria ini selalu begitu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku? Tidak, tidak." kata si gadis pelan. "Aku hanya sedang berfikir." Ia memandangi Henri dan Victoria. "Kenapa tidak dengan Victoria saja? Aku kira kalian sedang melakukan kencan." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Benarkan, sayang?"

Jung Changmin tak mampu menahan tawanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Mereka bersaudara sayang." tuturnya.

"Kau serius Chwang?" Kyuhyun agak terkejut. Namun batinnya menyeringai ini semakin memudahkan melawannya. "Woah sayang sekali, aku bahkan sempat mengira kalau Victoria-ssi cemburu tadi."

Henri tertawa canggung, Changmin masih dalam tawa kecilnya dan di depan Victoria berhenti mengunyah. _Mungkin ia akan menjadi santapan terakhirnya!_ Sebuah pemikiran yang menggelikan bagi Kyuhyun saat mata mereka saling menatap, gadis itu menafsirkan sekenanya arti tatapan victoria.

"Kami memang sering kali di anggap sebagai pasangan, tapi percayalah Ibunya adalah adik kandung ibuku. Wah.. ini enak sekali." kata Henri menggigit kentang goreng, mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia segera menyenggol kaki victoria agar tidak memulai lagi.

Lalu acara makan malam itu berakhir dengan kemesraan pasangan Changmin dan Kyuhyun di setiap detiknya.

...

CHANGKYU

Acara kencan Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak berhenti setelah makan malam itu saja. Keduanya saat ini sedang berjalan dengan santai di bawah payung yang di bawa Changmin. Hujan masih membasahi bumi dan angin malam pengantar kesunyian tidak membuat langkah keduanya terhenti, mereka malah senang dan melamun dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Jung Changmin merangkul lebih dekat Kyuhyun melalui pinggang ramping gadisnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepal pada bahu kokoh Changmin. Nampak mesra dengan latar temaram lampu dan tetesan hujan sebagai nyanyiannya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, keduanya berhenti berjalan. Mata Kyuhyun menelusuri sekitar dan bibirnya membentuk senyum. "Kita sampai," gumamnya. Suaranya teredam oleh suara derasnya hujan. Karena senang gadis itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan berjalan kedepan sebelum Changmin menyentaknya agar kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ingat Nyonya Jung Kyuhyun ini sedang hujan." katanya.

Kyuhyun mendongak tak segan tertawa. "Aku lupa." ujar si gadis dengan cengiran kecil.

Hening.

Kedua makhluk rupawan itu berdiri tanpa bicara, menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan memandangi kerlipan lampu berwarna terang yang di hasilkan oleh banyak rumah di bawah yang mereka lihat dari bukit. Mereka sekarang berada di jalinan pagar pembatas dengan jurang dekat sekolah menengah tempat belajarnya dulu.

Sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, Tuan muda ini melempar pandangan sesaat kemudian menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sudah sampai disini saja, ayo kita pulang."

Akan tetapi raut wajah Kyuhyun tampak enggan. "Kalau kau lelah sini biarkan aku saja yang membawanya, Chwang.. sebentar lagi ya."

Jung Changmin mendesah, menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin mengambil payungnya. Ia bukan lelah hanya takut Kyuhyun kedinginan berlama-lama di sini. Dan entah kenapa jika pun ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun, entah apa yang akan di lakukan nya. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak evilmu ini sayang."

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan." Ia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lagi pula aku tidak akan melakukan hal seceroboh itu lagi."

"Baguslah." kata Changmin, tampak senang atas jawaban Kyuhyun. Changmin mendadak merasa ingin tertawa, bagaimana dia ingat pernah di kerja Kyuhyun disini. Ingatan-ingatan manis itu perlahan muncul menyelimuti pikirannya. Mungkin berlaku bagi Kyuhyun juga.

Kenangan itu muncul lebih kuat membuat keduanya tersenyum bersamaan.

"Aku merindukan saat itu," bisik Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan wajah pada pelukan hangat tubuh Changmin. Rasa nyaman lebih dari apapun adalah pelukan pemuda ini. Dulu bahkan sekarang.

"Aku pun sama." Changmin mengakuinya. Dia mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kau ingat semuanya?"

"Iya" jawab Kyuhyun antusias. Kedua irisnya berpendar di kegelapan. "Aku juga mengingat ciuman pertama er.. tak terduga kita." kali ini wajahnya merona. "Disini." tambahnya cepat.

"Ya ampun, yeah aku juga ingat. Kau masih marah?"

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menggeleng. "Saat itu bahkan aku senang, karena senang sekali aku bahan berlari cepat pulang ke rumah dan saat aku tiba aku ingat telah meninggalkanmu."

"Aku juga pulang setelah itu."

"Bohong sekali." cibir si gadis lalu Changmin tertawa. "Yang aku tahu kau sakit dan tidak berangkat esok harinya, aku kira kau menunggu disini."

"Hm.. itu benar, aku menunggumu disini hingga tiga jam, mengira kau akan kembali."

Kyuhyun menganga dan terkejut bukan main. Kenyataan itu mengiris hatinya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Dimana bocah laki-laki beriris raven duduk di bawah guyuran hujan dan sendirian di bukit ini. Dan bocah itu adalah kekasih hatinya.

"Jangan di pikirkan, itu sudah lama sayang." Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu saat itu aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padamu disini. Setelah ciuman itu terjadi." Changmin menerawang disisinya Kyuhyun semakin menangis. Gadis itu berandai-andai jika sata ia memiliki pemutar waktu ia tidak akan pergi memilih untuk diam mendengarkan kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Changmin.

Namun, mungkin takdirnya seperti ini. Di bandingkan apapun ia bersyukur, kehidupannya akan bersama Changmin dan penyesalannya bisa tergantikan seiring berjalannya waktu pada rumah tangga keduanya kelak di masa depan.

"Saranghae, Changmin."

"Nado, Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun."

T

B

C

Hai..

Fio akhirnya kembali, alhamdulillah bisa update di tengah kesibukan dan setelah fio kembali sehat. Satu minggu fio jarang pegang hp karena sakit. Jadi maklum, lama update.

Chapter ini spesial buat mereka yang sudah meninggalkan jejak untuk riview dan ng pm.

Makasih buat ka hyunie.. dia selalu ng pm fio, tapi belum fio bales. Kakak satu ini selalu ada ngingetin. Haha. Ng support juga.

Makasih buanyaak..

Untuk chapter depan.. itu kalau mau di lanjut sih.. (bercerita tentang masa lalu CHANGKYU dan peristiwa SOHEE)

Sebelum ke acara weeding mereka..

Yuhuu.. udah ada di otak nih tinggal di ketik, bersyukur lagi lancar dan banyak ide..

Ok cukup.

Dadadadah...

Mind to Riview?


	10. Chapter 10

.

Flashback.

.

Mata raven Jung Changmin menari-nari di antara ratusan orang yang berstatus murid sama sepertinya. Bocah laki-laki berparas tampan itu sudah memasuki tahun kedua di sekolah ini dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya. Setelah liburan panjang yang semua murid dapatkan, hari ini awal untuk melakukan kewajiban bagi murid-murid masuk dalam sekolah. Sama halnya dengan Changmin, bocah laki-laki yang populer di antara murid lain ini bahkan berangkat dua puluh menit lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Sebenarnya dimana dia sekarang?" Gumam Changmin, bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri seraya melirik arlogi yang melingkar pada tangan kiri. Lalu Kepingan bola mata yang berwarna kelam itu beralih lagi menatapi banyaknya jumlah orang yang sedang mengerubungi papan informasi yang di letakan di samping lapangan basket sekolah. Papan informasi yang berisi tentang data diri semua siswa, kelas baru yang akan di tempati maupun wali kelasnya. Setiap tahun, seolah menjadi tradisi para siswanya melihat papan tersebut lagi di hari awal masuk.

Jung Changmin yang semula berdiri tegak mengakhirinya dengan bersandar di pilar penyangga sekolah. Sesekali ia mengubah arah pandangannya untuk memastikan seseorang yang di carinya terlihat. Cukup lama Changmin bersandar di situ, sampai telinganya mendengar namanya di panggil di iringi derap langkah mendekatinya. Changmin menoleh ke samping, rupanya sepasang kekasih yang terkenal mendekatinya. Dua orang yang telah Changmin kenal itu menghampiri dia sebelum menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa dua orang itu bersamaan.

"Aku baik." balas Changmin seadanya. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan hanya melihat kedua kakak kelas yang baru saja menginjak tahun ketiganya di tahun ini sekilas.

"Ya tuhan dingin sekali." Boa perempuan itu namanya menepuk bahu Changmin keras. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, banyak gadis yang takut padamu. Bodoh!"

Kangta kekasih Boa tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekehannya. "Sudahlah Boa, mereka pasti tidak akan takut pada Changmin. Kau harusnya tahu itu adalah daya tariknya." Ia menyeringai bersama Changmin.

"Huh.. kalian berdua ini menyebalkan." Boa mendengus kesal.

Lalu ketiganya terlibat obrolan kecil. Ketiga orang tersebut memang telah mengenal sejak lama karena hubungan kedua orangtua mereka yang merupakan rekan bisnis. Meski demikian hanya sesekali Changmin menyahuti karena matanya masih menelusuri ke segala arah. Bahkan ketika saja ada seorang gadis menghampiri mereka.

"S-sunbae." kata si Gadis malu-malu apalagi ketika bola shapirenya menatap Changmin yang sebelumnya tertutupi Boa dan Kangta.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Boa.

"Hm.. sebenarnya apa yang ada di depan sana?" Gadis bermata biru itu menunjuk kerumunan. "Kenapa ramai sekali?"

"Ah.. itu papan inf- hei.. Changmin kau mau kemana!" ucapan Boa berganti dengan teriakan kecil pada Changmin yang saat ini berlari memunggungi mereka. Karena tak ada jawaban Kwon Boa pun menghela nafas panjang, berikutnya mata coklatnya mengikuti pemuda tanggung itu lalu mengubah mimik muka kesalnya ketika melihat dimana Changmin berhenti. "Pantas saja dia seperti itu." sambung Boa dengan tersenyum.

"Wajahnya.." gumam gadis bermata biru yang sebelumnya bertanya. Boa dan Kangta segera menoleh kepada gadis ini.

"Eh.. kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Boa.

Si gadis mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Tidak.. tidak."

Kangta mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat itu. Dia jelas mengetahui si gadis menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah Boa sambil menyeringai.

"Huh, kau sedang terjangkit feromone Jung itu ternyata." Ujar Boa sambil memakai kaca matanya.

Kangta berdeham masih melirik kekasihnya. "Pemuda itu bernama lengkap Jung Changmin, putra sekaligus cucu pertama keluarga Jung. Maka dari itu wajahnya terlihat familiar."

Kwon Boa mengangguk. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya, gadis berkulit tan ini melihat Changmin yang mengayunkan langkah menuju belakang sekolah bersama gadis berkulit pucat yang berada di sampingnya. "Dan yang itu adalah kekasihnya."

Gadis yang tak di kenal Boa terlihat tidak suka. "Eh.. Benarkah?"

Boa menganggukkan kepala lagi.

Kangta tertawa. "Astaga, di hari pertama sekolah saja sudah ada yang tersakiti hatinya."

"Aku tidak." jawab gadis itu sederhana. Dan Boa tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mengikuti sang kekasih. Dengan berkacak pinggang Kwon Boa melirik si gadis yang merona merah.

"Sudahlah jangan di fikirkan. Nah, tadi kau bertanya tentang kerumunan yang ada di depan itu kan? Sebaiknya kita ke sana. Nanti aku jelaskan."

"Iya." kata gadis itu lalu mengikuti langkah Boa yang cepat. Di belakang mereka Kangta berjalan perlahan. Ia masih sempat menengok ke arah dimana Changmin dan gadis pucat itu menghilang.

 _Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan._ batinnya berbicara.

...

"Changmin kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin bisa melihat ke dalam mata Kyuhyun yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sebelum ini memang dia tidak sekalipun berbicara hanya mengamit tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka karena Changmin memilih jalan yang cukup lenggang. Walaupun begitu tetap saja tak sedikitnya penggemar Changmin secara tidak sengaja mendapati pemuda idamannya bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jung Changmin?" suara Kyuhyun bertanya.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Ikut saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai," perintah Changmin.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan cepat memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Dia berjalan dengan tenang, wajahnya terlihat canggung. Dia masih tidak bisa membayangkan beberapa sela jarinya di isi oleh jemari Changmin. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas karena tubuh tinggi itu berada di dekatnya lagi setelah libur panjang sekolah itupun berlaku dengan jantungnya yang siap berhenti sejenak kala wajah itu memandangi nya. Sialnya rona merah pada wajahnya tak kunjung selesai.

"Itu lihatlah." seru Changmin menghancurkan kesunyian mereka. Dia dan Kyuhyun berada di koridor samping ruang bekas penyimpanan alat olahraga hampir berdekatan dengan lapangan basket yang jauh lebih kecil ukuran di bandingkan dengan di depan. Cho Kyuhyun berlari ke arah yang telah Changmin tunjuk dan senang atas apa yang di lihat nya.

Jung Changmin tersenyum kecil, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana kemudian berjalan santai hingga berada di belakang gadis cantik itu. "Aku tahu kau akan nekat menerobos masuk dalam kerumunan itu, jadi aku-"

"Terimakasih Chwang." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut di depan Changmin secara tiba-tiba. Gerakan membalikkan badan sangat tak terduga menghentikan ucapan Changmin yang segera memandang wajah cantik gadis ini. Dan itu adalah kali kedua tubuhnya terhenti melihat senyuman manis Kyuhyun.

Jung Changmin tampak tak berdaya oleh daya pikat yang Kyuhyun hasilkan. Meski terlambat dia segera menutup mata dan dua detik berikutnya terbuka. "Jangan lakukan itu pada orang lain, mengerti!"

"Hah?" Kyuhyun membeo tak mengerti. Apalagi tubuhnya di balikkan lagi oleh Changmin menghadap ke arah mading. Sejujurnya pemuda itu menyadari akan keinginan membelai wajah cantik Kyuhyun jika posisi mereka terus seperti tadi.

"Hei.. Chwang.. katakan maksud ucapanmu tadi." kata Kyuhyun masih penasaran. Tubuh kecilnya berusaha berbalik arah supaya bisa melihat Changmin namun upayanya gagal karena cengkraman laki-laki itu kuat di bahunya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." kata Changmin. Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut mendengarnya, tubuhnya lalu terdiam tanpa ingin berbalik lagi dengan iris caramelnya menatapi nama ia dan Changmin dalam satu kertas. Dia dan Changmin sekelas lagi di tahun kedua ini.

Di belakang Kyuhyun, Jung Changmin pun ikut terdiam sambil memandangi nama ia dan Kyuhyun. _Seperti takdir ataupun benang merah yang kasat mata berada di sini._ gumam batinnya seketika itu pula bibir tipis Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja Chwang.. aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada orang lain." ujar Kyuhyun sekenanya. Gadis itu lantas bisa terlepas dari pegangan tangan Changmin pada bahunya karena Changmin terhenyak oleh kalimat Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang dia ucapakan, terlalu samar mengerti perkataan Changmin. Gadis polos ini hanya asal bicara seperti kebiasaannya.

Karena Changmin tak kunjung berbicara, Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersipu malu ke arah pemuda tanggung ini. "Aku tunggu kau di kelas, dah.. Chwang!"

Detik-detik berikutnya Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun berlari menjauhi nya. Kala itu pula, ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun memanggil namanya berbeda secara berulang-ulang.

 _"Chwang, huh.."_ seru batinnya geli dan senang.

CHANGKYU

Jung Changmin membuka pintu masuk kelas lebar-lebar, beberapa orang yang mendengar suara pintu segera menengok ke arahnya. Para gadis segera terkikik sambil memandangi Changmin berbeda dengan kaum adam yang segera melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Kini Changmin duduk di bangku paling depan. Mengambil posisi miring karena seseorang mengajaknya berbicara. Lantas mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Gadis yang segera ia temukan duduk di bangku ke tiga darinya yang mana tertidur pulas berbantal kedua tangan di meja.

PUK

"Jung Changmin-ssi." kata Suho pelan setelah menepuk bahu Changmin. "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu." jawab Changmin memandang Suho dan kembali perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun.

..

Di samping kanan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tak sengaja melihat Changmin yang memandang ke arah mereka. Ryeowook merona, tak tahu harus merespon apa karena pandangan Changmin yang sangat memikat. Hal sederhana ini kerap kali Ryeowook temui saat berada di sekitar Kyuhyun. Ketahuilah Changmin memiliki daya tarik pada matanya dan itu berlaku bukan hanya dia, semua orang berstatus perempuan di sekolah ini tak ada yang menyangkal itu. Jadi, siapa sih yang tidak merona di pandangi seperti itu.

Tapi, ya kata 'tapi' lagi memenuhi kepala Ryeowook. Alisnya mengerut berpikir. Semuanya hanya untuk Kyuhyun seorang. "Oh.. " Ryeowook terpekik karena baru saja mengetahui ini. Jung Changmin menyukai sahabatnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sesaat untuk menatap Changmin lalu berikutnya Kyuhyun. Dia coba membacanya. Perhatian dan cinta. Mungkin jika ia membangunkan Kyuhyun semuanya akan lebih jelas apalagi gosip terhangat pagi ini mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Ah, membayangkan itu membuat ia gemas sendiri.

"Kyuhyun..."

Ryeowook menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun seraya memanggil nama Kyuhyun berulang kali. Lenguhan kecil gadis itu terdengar, Kyuhyun memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Ryeowook. "Ada apa sih?" ucap Kyuhyun serak.

"Apa kalian sudah pacaran."

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut.

"Hei, jangan berbohong kepadaku." pinta Ryeowook. Mata kecil Ryeowook mengedip lucu, memohon. "Kau masih mau merahasiakan ini terus padaku Kyu. Aku kan sahabatmu ya, kan?"

Mata caramel Kyuhyun mengikuti Ryeowook. Berkedip lucu terlihat polos. Dia tertawa kecil sembari mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi di belakang. "Katakan padaku, cerita dari mana itu dan kalaupun aku berpacaran dengan siapa?"

Ryeowook mendengus tidak percaya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun lebih dekat ke sisinya. Ryeowook kemudian berbicara dengan berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Jung Changmin, lihatlah ke depan."

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata Ryeowook.

Deg.

"Changmin," gumam Kyuhyun matanya melebar bergulir tak nyaman dan gugup, ia tidak mampu menatap mata Changmin lama. Kyuhyun merasa pipinya memerah kembali.

"Ah-a jadi benar ya." goda Ryeowook. Kyuhyun semakin gugup dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman penyuka jerapah ini.

"Jangan lakukan seperti ini lagi, wookie!"

Kyuhyun membesarkan iris caramelnya, berusaha terlihat mengancam kepada Ryeowook, justru sahabatnya semakin banyak menggodanya. Dengan takut-takut ia melirik Changmin lewat ujung mata lentiknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum samar sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan.

"Hei, Kyu. Lihat dia tersenyum kepadamu."

Kyuhyun mendadak gugup lagi bukan main. Gadis itu terbatuk, mulutnya tergagap. Astaga, yang tadi sangat keras sekali suaranya. Demi apapun itu banyak siswa yang menengok ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan,malu.

Demi tuhan. Kim Ryeowook!

...

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook tersandung sekian kalinya untuk mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang ada di depan. "Tunggu aku, please." pintanya.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan panggilan sahabatnya, dia tetap berjalan biasa di depan. Tubuh pucat itu hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah jika saja bahunya tidak tahan oleh seseorang.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowook.

"Kyu, kau ingin membunuhku ya. Hah!" kata Ryeowook terengah. Kyuhyun mendengus, ia bahkan tidak berlari hanya berjalan cepat. Salahkan saja kualitas tubuhnya.

"Jika saja aku bisa, aku akan membunuhmu 'saat itu'." Ryeowook mengalungkan satu lengannya ke belakang leher Kyuhyun sambil tertawa renyah. Keduanya kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, oke."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana sebagai permintaan maafku untuk kejadian itu. Kita makan kue di sana. Aku dengar toko itu baru di buka seminggu yang lalu. Hyukjae bilang rasanya enak. Ah, ya kita bisa mengajaknya juga."

Kepala berambut ikal itu menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya tidak bisa. Ada yang harus aku lakukan hari ini."

Ryeowook sedih mendengarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik kembali tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun lalu memandang manik caramel sahabatnya ini yang bahkan tidak memandangnya. "Jangan bilang kau masih marah padaku."

Nada suara Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia lihat. Ia menjadi tak enak kepada Ryeowook. Dengan cepat ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Ryeowook. "Aku tidak mungkin marah dengan hal seperti itu. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau nanti malam aku ke rumahmu?"

"Call!" Ryeowook berteriak girang. "Aku tunggu pukul 7 malam. Aku akan membeli banyak kue untukmu." Dengan perasaan senangnya, gadis itu memeluk tubuh pucat Kyuhyun dan setelahnya pergi menuju halte terdekat dengan berlari.

Dari jauh, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul membalas lambaian tangan Ryeowook.

 _Dasar anak itu_

 _..._

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang ia gerai, suasana siang hari itu begitu mendung. Langit biru yang mengawali hari berganti dengan gelapnya awan hitam melatari gadis cantik ini berjalan.

Kaki Kyuhyun terus mendekat ke depan sesekali kedua tangan itu menyingkirkan tumbuhan yang menghalangi jalannya hingga beberapa langkah lagi saat kepingan matanya melihat apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya di gerbang sekolah, ia menatap senang sekaligus khawatir beberapa bocah di sana.

Kedua tangannya dengan gerakan halus menepuk ringan bahu ke tiga bocah di depan tanpa bermaksud mengkageti bocah-bocah itu. "Hei, kalian sedang apa?"

Ketiga bocah bocah itu memutar kepalanya dan memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah membungkuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan mereka. "Oh, apa itu.."

Salah satu dari ketiga bocah itu yang memegang kotak kecil yang mana Kyuhyun tunjuk segera memeluknya erat. "Jangan di ambil."

Kyuhyun tertawa gugup. "Noona tidak akan mengambilnya, noona janji!"

Ketiga bocah laki-laki itu saling berpandangan, selanjutnya memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis. Di fikiran mereka mulai menilai kakak perempuan ini.

Di depan, Cho Kyuhyun menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian matanya lalu karena sakit di posisi sebelumnya ia duduk di depan ketiga bocah itu tanpa takut kotor pada rok yang dia pakai. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ketiga bocah itu mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan. _Ah manis sekali._ pikirnya.

"Nah, Noona kan sudah janji tidak akan mengambilnya. Jadi katakan pada noona itu apa?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ada di kotak kecil itu. Seekor burung yang di perban pada bagian sayapnya. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan di lakukan bocah-bocah ini pada burung tersebut termasuk juga datangnya mereka pada bukit belakang sekolahnya.

Ya, yang dia lihat saat bersama dengan Ryeowook adalah mereka. Bocah-bocah imut ini yang berjalan berjajar memasuki jalan setapak menuju bukit.

Bocah yang berada di tengah menengok ke samping kanan dan kirinya seolah meminta pendapat. Saat dapat anggukan kecil yang mana membuat Kyuhyun tak segan untuk tertawa, bocah itu mengangkat kotak kecil ke atas. "Ini roku. Manse menemukannya di sini bersama appa. Dia terluka tapi sekarang sudah sembuh, jadi manse mau mengembalikannya lagi di situ."

Kyuhyun melirik ke belakang ke arah bocah bernama Manse itu tunjuk. Pohon yang cukup tinggi berdiri kokoh di sana. Mungkin disitu rumah burung kecil ini. Ya tuhan mereka baik sekali.

"Tapi, Manse lupa tidak bisa memanjat pohon."

"Daehan juga."

"Hm, mingukie tidak bisa." bocah terakhir ini mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke depan layaknya orang dewasa saja.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat ke atas. "Kalian ingin noona yang menaruhnya?"

Ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, asal janji setelah ini kalian pulang bagaimana?"

"Hmm! siap kapten!"

...

Mobil limousine milik keluarga Jung Changmin masih terparkir di samping sekolah. Menghadap langsung ke arah jalan setapak menuju bukit sekolah. Sedang pemiliknya berada di dalam mobil tersebut, sesekali memandangi rimbunnya semak belukar yang menjadi teman perjalanan samping kanan kiri lewat jendela. Awan gelap semakin menutupi gagahnya matahari membuat jalan itu tampak gelap gulita.

Pemuda tampan itu begitu gelisah dalam duduknya. Sudah dua puluh menit semenjak gadis yang dia sukai memasuki bukit itu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keluar. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa Kyuhyun mengikuti ketiga bocah itu? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sial!" seru Changmin frustasi. Seorang supir yang melihat kondisi tuannya lewat kaca depan segera bertanya pada tuannya.

"Tuan muda, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu saat ini?"

Jung Changmin menarik napas tajam lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak."

Tubuh sang sopir bergetar mendengar suara tuan mudanya. Nyalinya menciut, menyerah. Tapi ia tetap bertanya pada tuannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda."

Di saat ucapan sang sopir itu pula Changmin melihat ketiga bocah berusia sekitar 6 tahun berlari keluar dari jalan setapak itu tapi tidak ada Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Dengan perasaan cemas berlanjut, Jung Changmin menarik kasar payung yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Dia melihat sang sopir yang terkejut sebelum berbicara.

"Pulanglah dulu, katakan pada Halmonie.. aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini."

"Tapi, tuan muda. Anda..."

Belum sempat kalimat itu terdengar lengkap di telinga Changmin, pemuda itu sudah memasuki bukit dengan berlari padahal air dari langit telah terjatuh sedikit demi sedikit, membentuk jarum-jarum kecil menjatuhi bumi ini.

...

Cho Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika salah satu kakinya memijak kayu yang tiba-tiba membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin karena sekali lagi ia memijak sesuatu yang salah pada pohon ini ia akan terjatuh kemudian ia memelih duduk di dahan kokoh sebelumnya. Di temani sangkar burung di samping paha kiri.

"Kenapa saat aku di atas, pohon ini tinggi sekali. Huh!" erang Kyuhyun. Dia menyesal menganggap remeh pohon yang dia panjat ,lagipula di sini sangat sepi sekali.

Sementara itu, Jung Changmin di bawah menemukan ransel biru Kyuhyun tersandar di pohon tapi tidak ada orangnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Pemuda ini hampir akan meneriaki nama gadis yang dia sukai sebelum bunyi benda terjatuh dari atas kepalanya.

"Chwaang... kau kah itu?"

Mendengarnya, membuat jung Changmin segera mendongak ke atas. Alisnya berkerut melihat Kyuhyun berada disana. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" tanyanya dan tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas lega.

Gadis cantik itu menggaruk kepalanya. Salah tingkah. Dan Changmin tidak tahu harus apa selain menggelengkan kepalanya. Ajaib.

"Kau bisa memanjat tapi kau takut turun?"

Cho Kyuhyun cemberut tapi mengakui. "Iya, please bantu aku. Aku kira pohon ini tidak tinggi. Ternyata dugaanku salah."

"Kenapa kau tidak turun sekarang. Ada aku disini," Changmin menawarkan. "Turunlah dengan perlahan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, siap menerima tubuh Kyuhyun ketika gadis itu menghentikannya. "Sebentar.." Kyuhyun menoleh ke bawah, menatap iris raven Changmin. "Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh, Chwang.."

"Tidak akan, percayalah. Karena aku ada disini."

"Karena kau ada disini, ya.." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia begitu senang mendengar kalimat itu dan tubuhnya yang tegang menjadi lebih rilex mendengarnya.

Gadis belia itu menghela nafas, sebelum perlahan mulai turun ke bawah. Mengikuti instruksi yang Changmin ucapkan di bawah. Kadang di sela-sela ia memijak salah, pemuda itu berteriak marah dan yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya tertawa kecil.

Hup.

Kedua kaki Kyuhyun mendarat dengan lancar. Namun tubuhnya yang sedikit oleng segera Changmin pegangi lewat bahunya. Di saat itulah hujan datang sangat deras. Kilat putih terlihat oleh keduanya, hingga Kyuhyun terpekik kecil sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke tubuh tegap Changmin.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." kata Changmin. Kenyataan bahwa keduanya berada di bawah pohon membuat Changmin berpikir untuk segera menyingkir dari sini. Sangat berbahaya bagi mereka. "Jangan bergerak dari sini.." ujar Changmin memberitahu dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tubuhnya berdiri kaku dan kelopak matanya hampir ia tutupi karena lebatnya pohon tidak membuat tubuhnya kering malah sebaliknya. Jung Changmin segera menghampiri gadis itu lagi sambil membawa ransel Kyuhyun dan payung yang sudah ia buka. "Ayo.."

"Ya." kata Kyuhyun pelan. Cho Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmin di samping. Tidak terlalu dekat karena Kyuhyun sangat malu saat ini. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi ada dorongan dimana Kyuhyun ingin tahu kenapa Jung Changmin selalu mengetahui dirinya berada. "hei Chwang..."

"Hmm?" Changmin menoleh. Kepala Kyuhyun juga sudah mendongak ke arah Changmin. Keduanya saling melihat, langkah kakinya berhenti saat itu juga. Entah mengapa perut Changmin berkibar saat ini juga dengan detak jantungnya berbunyi lebih cepat.

"Uh.. tidak jadi." sambar Kyuhyun cepat, ia segera memalingkan wajah ke samping. Pipinya memerah hingga ke leher. "Ah, ya biarkan aku membawa payung ini."

"Hah, baiklah... ini."

Di saat payung itu berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu segera menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. Mengambil jarak dari Changmin lalu menutup payung berwarna coklat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita tak perlu menggunakan ini." katanya. Setelah menjatuhkan payung coklat ke tanah sembarangan, wajah putihnya menatapi Changmin. "Karena kita memang sudah basah ya, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban, Jung Changmin merasa seperti patung dengan mata yang hanya hidup untuk memandangi Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sudah basah kuyup, bahkan rambutnya telah lepek akibat guyuran hujan sama seperti dirinya.

"Jung Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun, matanya menyipit tak senang. Changmin terkesiap kecil, seolah ruhnya kembali pada jiwa sesungguhnya. Tak lama setelahnya dorongan kuat untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam menggebu-gebu ingin keluar. Dalam hati, mungkin ini saatnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya!"

Gadis cantik itu masih berteriak kecil pada Changmin. Terus terang, Changmin menyukainya. Dia tidak merasa terganggu bahkan marah bahkan ocehannya tidak terhenti hingga Jung Changmin mengambil payung yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. "Berhenti! Jangan di ambil... aku kan sudah bilang kita hari ini pulang sambil hujan-hujanan."

Jung Changmin melihat Kyuhyun di bawah sedang berjongkong. "Kau bisa sakit, Kyuhyun."

Kalimat manis itu keluar lagi dari bibir tipis Changmin. Seiring kedua tangan Changmin menutupi kepala si gadis yang bahkan tidak bisa di bilang melindungi dari hujan. melihat langsung apa yang di lakukan Changmin, pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kurasa kita harus cepat pulang." tukas Changmin. Matanya kembali memancarkan kekhawatiran yang jelas. "Jadi ayo bangun."

Gadis cantik ini menatap tangan yang terulur di hadapannya lalu menatap mata Changmin saling bergantian. Sungguh, degup jantungnya berdetak tak henti-hentinya siap keluar kapan saja dan Kyuhyun berharap waktu berhenti sejenak agar ia bisa terus berlama-lama bersama Changmin.

Air muka Changmin tersenyum dalam guyuran hujan, lengannya masih terulur membujuk Kyuhyun agar berdiri dan saat melihat pergerakan gadisnya ini senyuman manis ia berikan lagi. Perlahan Kyuhyun meraih lengan Changmin, yang di tanggapi dengan tarikan cepat hingga tubuh keduanya bertabrakan dan membuat Kyuhyun berada di pelukannya.

Hembusan angin membawa larut keadaan dua insan disana. Terdiam, saling mengagumi keindahan masing-masing. Dengan netra yang saling terkunci. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang Changmin punya, pemuda itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, terakhir menangkup pipi Kyuhyun.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah hilangnya kewarasan Changmin karena dengan berani mengambil ciuman tepat di bibir Kyuhyun dengan singkat. Ciuman yang terlepas segera karena tubuh Kyuhyun segera mundur. Wajahnya kaget karena 'ciuman tak terduga' ini.

Tubuh pucat itu terus melangkah mundur yang bahkan tidak bisa Changmin hentikan, karena tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kini hanya kemuraman yang terlihat pada diri pemuda itu sendirian di tengah derasnya hujan.

Sementara Kyuhyun lari bagai angin dingin yang mencengkram kapan saja.

 _Bodoh, aku membuatnya ketakutan. Dia pasti marah._

...

3 jam berlalu.

(Kediaman keluarga Cho)

Kyuhyun menatap khawatir derasnya hujan lewat jendela kamarnya. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti hingga malam tiba. Sekarang pukul 6, dimana harusnya langit orange yang menghiasi langit sekarang hanya gelapnya langit ini.

 _Chwanng.. apakah kau sudah pulang?_ tanyanya terus.

"Dimana ransel sekolahmu, sayang?" tanya Cho Kibum, mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya yang telah mengering.

"Ah, uh.. ada di sekolah. Aku meninggalkannya disana." sahut Kyuhyun. Ia menatap ibunya gugup.

Cho Kibum mengangguk. Wanita dewasa itu melangkah keluar kamar dan berhenti di pintu masuk kamar Kyuhyun. "Ganti saja dulu untuk sementara, besok berikan tas yang kau pakai kemarin pada eomma. Nah, kalau sudah beres cepatlah turun. Kita makan malam."

"Eum. Iya eomma."

...

3 jam berlalu.

(Mansion utama Jung)

Saat pintu masuk terbuka lebar dan Jung Changmin masuk ke dalam dengan tubuh basah kuyup, para maid dan pengawal yang berdiri segera berlari menghampiri tuannya. Salah seorang dari maid itu langsung menemui Nyonya besar mereka yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Lari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Nyonya, Tuan muda sudah p-ulang."

Saat mendengar itu, Nyonya besar ini segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar dengan maid mengikutinya dari belakang. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Tuan Muda pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup." Ungkap maid ini.

Nyonya besar Jung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menghela nafas kasar sambil terus mengayunkan kakinya menuju kamar cucunya. "Apa yang bocah itu lakukan." desisnya pelan.

"Dimana sekarang Changmin?" tanya Nyonya besar ketika dia telah berada di sekitar para maid dan Bodyguard yang berkumpul bersama. Ketika mendengar suara itu mereka membungkuk secara bersamaan menghormati sang junjungan.

"Tuan Muda ada di dalam kamar nya sekarang."

Nyonya besar Jung menengok pintu kayu coklat di samping, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Cepat panggilkan Dr. Alice kesini, dan kalian bisa istirahat setelahnya."

"Baik."

...

Pukul 7 malam.

Malam itupun hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Angin berhembus kencang seolah menjadi selimut atas setiap makhluk bernyawa yang tengah berada di antara derasnya hujan. Itupun hanya segelintir, lainnya memilih berada dalam ruang tertutup dan memiliki selimut sebenarnya.

Seperti Cho Siwon. Pria dewasa ini baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Jas maupun kemejanya basah karena dia lari saat keluar dari mobilnya. Padahal sang istri hampir memayunginya jika saja pria itu tidak beranjak duluan. Sang pria hanya bisa tertawa melihat istrinya marah karena kejadian ini. Cho Kibum masih berbicara tentang pentingnya menjaga kesehatan kepada Siwon dimana pria dewasa itu sedang melepaskan jas kerjanya.

"Lain kali kau harus membawa pay-"

"Appa sudah pulang?" suara kecil sang anak membuat keadaan hening seketika.

"Iya, sayang. Kemarilah!" kata Sang kepala keluarga ini. Dia segera memeluk buah hatinya dan menggendongnya. Mengabaikan Kibum yang berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Kyunie sudah makan?"

"Eum.. Sudah."

"Bagus."

"Apakah eommamu juga sudah makan?" tanya Siwon. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat anggukan anaknya. Kemudian Siwon menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke bawah dan tersenyum menggoda Kibum yang cemberut.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum. Ia berbisik pelan. "Kita bisa lanjutkan tadi di kamar sayang."

Pipi Kibum merona. Di saat itulah Siwon mendekati bibir plum wanitanya, mengecup ringan sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Di bawah Cho Kyuhyun hanya menatap diam orangtuanya.

Pipinya ikut memerah dan satu tangannya meraba bibirnya sendiri. Ia menjadi teringat Changmin. Pemuda itu juga menciumnya seperti apa yang dilakukan sang ayah. Namun, Kyuhyun begitu polos tanpa mengetahui arti tersebut hingga sang ayah membelai rambut terurainya perlahan seraya berkata. "Yang tadi adalah tanda sayang appa pada eomma."

Sederet kalimat itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun senang. Jung Changmin pasti menyayanginya. Tapi mungkinkah? Ia kemudian mengangkat bahu ke atas sambil melihat interaksi antara ayah dan ibunya.

"Sudah-sudah. Cepat kembali ke kamar dan gantilah pakaianmu. Kita akan makan malam." seru Kibum galak. Siwon meringis. Ia lupa telah menggoda kibum tadi.

"Eh, lagi eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja sayang. Lihat ini!" Cho Kibum mengangkat plastik putih ke atas. "Appa membeli banyak kue untuk Kyunie." Sambungnya. Ia melirik ke arah pintu dimana Siwon berada. Kemudian ia terlihat pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di pintu masuk rumah.

"Kue?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat berfikir sesaat. Ia sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. Kyuhyun berdecak dalam hati.

 _Aku tunggu pukul 7 malam. Aku akan membeli banyak kue untukmu._

Cho Kyuhyun mengerang. "Gawat Ryeowook, aku harus menelponnya."

...

Jung Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan Kim junsu yang kebetulan sedang bersamanya. Mereka berdua melihat para maid berkumpul bersama di depan pintu kamar Changmin. Beberapa dari mereka tampak berisik dan tak sedikit di tangan mereka membawa baki berisi makanan dan minuman. Pada saat yang sama juga para bodyguard tak banyak terlihat, hanya segelintir saja yang menjaga di sepanjang mansion depan.

"Tuan Yoochun..."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kami membawa makan malam untuk Nyonya." Ungkap salah seorang dari mereka. Kim Junsu mengernyit bingung. Jung Yoochun mendengar heran. Kenapa harus di kamar ponakannya?

"Karena khawatir dengan keadaan Tuan Muda beliau masih merawatnya didalam. Beliau bahkan belum memakan makan malamnya maka dari itu kami membawa ini."

Jung Yoochun dan Kim Junsu mengangguk paham. Dan tahu mereka tampak bingung dan takut menganggu.

Dengan cepat,Jung Yoochun berjalan ke depan lalu mengambil alih baki makanan ke tangannya dengan bergumam, "pasti bocah itu sakit lagi."

Kim Junsu melakukan hal sama dengan Yoochun. "Biarkan kami yang masuk, lebih baik kalian semua istirahat. Bukankah kalian diminta seperti itu?"

Para maid saling berbagi pandangan dan mengangguk membenarkan, mereka tak enak sebenarnya. Apalagi tamu yang di bawa oleh tuan mereka ke dalam mansion ini. "T-api Tuan Yoochun.." mereka melirik ke arah Kim Junsu.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan sungkan." tukas Junsu mengerti keresahan mereka di iringi sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa para maid ikut tersenyum dan gugup di saat bersamaan. Mereka menyukai perempuan yang di bawa tuannya seperkian detik setelah mendengar penuturannya. Sementara itu, Kim Junsu dan Jung Yoochun bergegas memasuki kamar Changmin.

.

.

Nyonya Jung telah merapikan selimut yang di kenakan Jung Changmin, sebelum sebuah ketukan terdengar.

"Masuk." titah Sang Nyonya besar.

Jung Yoochun masuk dan membungkuk hormat kepada Ibundanya diikuti oleh si kekasih manis 'Kim Junsu'. Sang Ibunda tersenyum kecil melihat siapa yang datang, kedua matanya yang mirip dengan Heechul mengisyaratkan supaya keduanya untuk duduk di sofa hitam putih milik Changmin.

"Padahal baru saja sembuh.. bocah ini."

Kim Junsu mengangguk. "Ya aku baru ingat dua hari yang lalu dia tampak sehat."

Ibu Yoochun menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan diri di belakang bantal yang ia siapkan sebelumnya. Sedang jemarinya mengusap-usap sayang kening cucu pertamanya. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ia ingin tanyakan pada cucunya ini namun obat membuat dia terlelap seketika. Hampir sedetik setelah memikirkan hal itu, matanya segera melihat ransel yang Jung Changmin letakan di bawah nakas ranjang. Ransel yang tak bisa di katakan milik cucunya itu.

"Eomma..."

"Hmm?" pandangan sang Ibu teralih. Yoochun mendengus kecil karena tidak di hiraukan. Kim Junsu tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Cepatlah makan, aku tidak mau eomma sakit." tukas Yoochun. Ia meletakan baki makanan itu di sisi ranjang, selagi ia ikut duduk di depan ujung kaki ibunya.

Di sisi lain, Kim Junsu menaruh minuman di atas nakas. Tanpa sengaja dia juga melihat ransel yang tergeletak di situ. "Milik siapa ini?"

Ibu Yoochun melirik melalui ujung matanya. "Kau akan terkejut setelah mendengarnya." katanya. Nyonya Jung pertama ini terlihat bahagia.

...

Keesokan harinya, tanah basah dan udara dingin sisa hujan sepanjang malam terlihat menemani perjalanan Kyuhyun menuju tempat sekolah. Gadis berkulit pucat itu turun dari mobilnya di ikuti sang Ibu.

"Kau yakin akan membawa sendiri ransel kemarin?" kata Kibum. Sang Kepala keluarga ikut memajukan tubuhnya mendekati jendela mobil. "Sebaiknya kau ambil saja Kyunie. Appa tidak akan terlambat datang ke kantor kalau yang kau takutkan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi pagi baru mengingatnya lagi menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Tentu saja ranselnya tidak ada di kelas, bagaimana ini? Apa-apaan ayahnya ini tentu saja dia tidak terlambat hari ini semuanya berangkat terlalu pagi. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah bilang kalau ranselnya ia yang akan bawa tapi kedua orangtuanya melarang. Bukan tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun memang selalu pulang sekolah sendiri tanpa di jemput mungkin Siwon dan Kibum tidak ingin melihat putri mereka kesusahan.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak kali ini. Ayah dan Ibunya pasti akan mencurigainya. Dengan langkah lungai Kyuhyun pun mengangguk sambil berjalan memunggungi keduanya. Berjalan ke arah kelas yang kemarin ia tempati. Oh ayolah, ia menggerutu di sepanjang jalan. Jung Changmin pasti belum datang ke sekolah.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu masuk kelas. Lalu kedua matanya mengedar ke sekeliling. "Sudah kuduga." Tubuh Kyuhyun lemas seketika. Apa harus dia beritahu Ibunya kalau ucapan kemarin adalah kebohongan? "Ah, tidak-tidak!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kepalanya menyandar pada dinding putih kelas.

Dua detik berikutnya dia mengacak rambut kasar. "Hah... baiklah." gadis itu beranjak dari kelas, ia akan berbicara kepada orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Dengan enggan Cho Kyuhyun menggeser pintu kelas lalu berjalan keluar dengan menunduk. Wajahnya tertutupi pony yang memanjang. Terus terang dia berjalan sambil terus berdoa walau bibirnya mengerucut kecil menyalahkan Jung Changmin yang belum berangkat.

Suara heels bergema di koridor menyentak Kyuhyun untuk melihat ke depan. Seraya menajamkan penglihatannya ke depan. Gadis itu mengira-ngira siapa gerangan wanita itu. Langkahnya pasti dan anggun sedang kedua tangannya membawa tas tangan berwarna caramel seperti warna matanya. Semakin dekat ia dan wanita itu semakin banyak Kyuhyun melihat betapa cantiknya dia.

"Tunggu dulu." katanya saat Kyuhyun melewati wanita itu. Cho Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap ke arah si wanita. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil membuka kaca matanya. Tangannya melambai entah kepada siapa di belakang Kyuhyun hingga ia benar-benar melihat sosok laki-laki tegap berbadan tambun memberikan paper bag sedang kepada wanita. "Apakah kau mencari ini?"

Cho Kyuhyun menunduk melihat isi paper bag itu. Iris caramelnya melebar dan senyum timbul dalam bibirnya. "Ranselku." Si wanita segera memberikan itu pada Kyuhyun dan gadis cantik ini memeluknya cepat. "Terimakasih," tuturnya sopan dengan membungkuk kecil.

"Ah ya.. Bibi siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia yakin ranselnya di bawa Changmin tapi kenapa berada di bibi ini.

"Bibi ? Ah apa aku terlihat muda ya, ah.. kau manis sekali." Ungkapnya, Kyuhyun hanya menatap tak mengerti.

"Tumbuhlah dengan cepat, tetaplah menjadi gadis cantik dan manis seperti ini. Kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti." Wanita itu mengusap wajah Kyuhyun.

Iris caramelnya beradu dengan raven mempesona wanita itu. "Mungkin juga tidak." tambahnya.

"Eh, Bibi mau kemana?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, sambil tersenyum misterius. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang penasaran di koridor kelas yang sepi.

...

"Jadi Halmonie sudah pulang."

"I-ya Tuan Muda."

Jung Changmin bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas ranjang, menatap kagum pada keluarnya cahaya kristal pada mansion utama Jung lewat jendal kamar. Ruangan itu selalu di buka tiap ada Sang pemilik datang bukti bahwa mansion tengah itu masih di buka berarti belum lama si empu keluar dari sana.

"Aku ingin keluar." celetuk Changmin.

"Tidak boleh." tukas Kepala pelayan pada Jung Changmin. Merasa sangat tidak sopan dengan menggunakan suara keras pada tuannya, Kepala pelayan segera membungkuk. "Maafkan aku Tuan Muda Changmin, tapi Nyonya berpesan agar anda berada di dalam rumah hari ini."

Jung Changmin berbalik dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hah... Baiklah." katanya, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa putih di samping jendela.

"Nyonya juga menitipkan ini untuk Tuan Muda." Kepala pelayan memberikan amplop putih kepada Changmin. Pemuda itu menerima sambil menerka apa tulisan di dalamnya. Kemudian meminta kepada Kepala pelayan agar keluar menyisakan dirinya dalam kamar itu.

Dengan cepat, Jung Changmin membuka amplopnya. Iris raven Changmin berkilau bak permata hitam yang baru di asah sedang bibir tipis nya tersungging senyum kecil setelah membaca kalimat pendek itu.

 _Alasanmu begitu manis, tapi Kau harus tinggi dan tampan untuk dapat menikahinya, ingat! 2 tahun di mulai hari ini adalah waktumu. Pergunakanlah dengan baik, sayang._

"Halmonie ini." gumam Changmin. Ingatannya melayang pada percakapannya dengan Sang Nenek kemarin pagi, dimana dia menolak untuk mengikuti Ayah dan Ibunya sekolah di luar negeri. Ia tahu wanita cantik yang nyatanya Neneknya itu khawatir akan dirinya di Mansion sendiri meski ada Yoochun pamannya -tapi dia juga memiliki banyak pekerjaan di kantor menggantikan posisi Ayah- sehingga neneknya itu meminta agar dia seperti Junhui. Tapi saran itu di tolak begitu saja karena dia sudah memiliki rencana lain, dia mau sekolah di Inggris saat lulus sekolah menengah pertama dan keputusannya tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Nenek yang tak bisa memaksa lagi hanya terdiam sejenak lalu meminta alasan kepada cucunya. Tentu saja Jung Changmin tidak menjawab bahkan saat dia di tanya lagi ketika pemuda ini pulang semalam. Namun, tak ada yang menyangkal kemampuan Neneknya yang sigap menyelidiki kelakuan cucunya. Bukti dimana ransel Kyuhyun tidak berada di kamarnya dapat di pastikan Nenek nya pagi ini datang ke kelasnya memberikan ransel lalu pergi begitu saja. "Ah ya.. sedang apa dia sekarang?" gumam Changmin lagi.

.

Flashback Off.

.

Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sebelum masuk ke kelanya lagi yang kedua, ya. Mereka saat ini berada di Universitasnya. Ketiga gadis jelita itu -ah tidak. Hanya berdua yang sedang dalam obrolan ringan setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." Hyukjae menyerukan namanya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban, jemarinya mengelus ringan kalung dengan bandul cincin tunangannya. Ia menjadikan kalung karena keluarganya berkata cincin tunangan berbeda dengan cincin pernikahan. Ia yang tidak tahu fakta itu lalu menjadikannya kalung.

"Jung Changmin, pangeran berkuda putih itu harusnya menggunakan kaca mata saat melihat Kyuhyun, cantik sih tapi akhir-akhir ini menakutkan. Sering tersenyum seperti orang bodoh." Hyukjae mencibir tapi raut mukanya menggoda Kyuhyun yang segera bersemu merah.

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Dia tidak sabar menjadi istri sah Jung Changmin, iya kan Jung Kyuhyun?"

"Bodoh, jangan mengganti seenaknya nama orang." kilah Kyuhyun, dia mendekap kedua tangannya sambil mengerucut kecil.

Ketiganya kemudian tertawa bersamaan. Saling menertawakan diri karena sikapnya seperti anak kecil. Meskipun begitu, fikiran Kyuhyun ingin segera menelpon Jung Changmin lalu menanyakan sesuatu pada kekasih hatinya itu. Bayangan seorang wanita cantik yang mengembalikan ranselnya tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya di saat ia memikirkan tentang 'ciuman terduga' di umur ke-14 nya.

 _"Mungkin aku harus menelponnya setelah ini."_ Batinnya berucap.

T

B

C

Hai..

Fio akhirnya kembali, setelah sebulan lebih 5 hari.. haha.. maaf ya, fio sibuk banyak tugas :( di sekolah ada acara juga... padahal kemarin itu tinggal di lanjutin doang... tapi kendalanya banyak... dan hasilnya ya lumayan lah.. hoho, maaf mengecewakan nantinya setelah membaca...

So, sebenarnya cerita flashback ini hanya akan sekilas dimana Nenek Changmin sudah mengetahui Jung Changmin yang suka Kyuhyun. untuk chap depan saat Changmin kenal Sohee..

Maaf juga buat ka hyunnie.. :) fio nggak bisa bales... sedih.. tapi pegang hp nggak sempet buat yang lain selain bikin tugas... makasih juga sudah repot ngingetin...


	11. Chapter 11

**SARANGHAE, CHANGMIN**

 **By Fione Maple**

 **Genre :** Romance(?)

 **Rate** **:** T(?)

 **Cast :** Shim Changmin  & Cho Kyuhyun

 **Desclaimer :** Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

 **Warning :** Miss Typo, CERITA PASARAN, Abal and **GS!**

 **Summary :** Kehidupan yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui sebelumnya serta indahnya waktu kebersamaan mereka terikat oleh cinta yang membelenggu keduanya.. Possesif Changmin dan si Cantik Kyuhyun.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

.

.

.

 **The original story is mine and please do not copy and imitate this story**

Jung Changmin meletakan I-phone canggihnya ke dalam saku kemeja setelah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Air mukanya berseri membuat kedua orang yang sedang duduk di depan pemuda jangkung ini tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

Perubahan besar untuk seorang Jung Changmin yang kesehariannya berwajah datar ini. Apalagi setelah dua tahun masa perubahan itu berada di puncaknya. Hanya kepada kedua orangtua dan keluarga besarnya saka ia layak di sebut sebagai manusia dengan perasaan di sayangi maupun menyayangi. Tapi ia salah mengira jika ada satu lagi seseorang yang bisa merubah Changmin. Cho Kyuhyun gadis yang akan di nikahi pangeran kaya ini. Ya, itulah menurut pendapat Taemin salah satu dari dua orang itu.

"Seperti biasa, Ibumu memiliki selera yang bagus minnie-ah!" tutur Taemin sambil memainkan undangan mewah berwarna _Golden rose_ di tangannya.

Iris raven itu melirik pada wajah kekanak-kanakan di depan, sambil bergumam kecil. "Eomma bilang warna itu hampir mirip dengan bola mata Kyuhyun."

"Oh... Ibu mertua yang baik." Kata Lee Taemin gemas. kemudian ia merangkul lengan bebas Minho. "Aku juga ingin seperti itu Minhoo.." rengeknya.

"A-ku.. Aish..!" Pandangan Minho segera beradu dengan iris raven di depannya. Seolah manik bulat itu meminta bantuan agar terlepas dari anak gadis ini.

Changmin mengangkat bahu acuh. Pemuda ini menegakkan badan, menghela nafas sesaat dan memandang ke arah Lee Taemin yang sekarang menggoncangkan tubuh Minho. "Turuti saja Minho, bukan begitu Taeminnie?" Changmin memprovokasi.

"Hyung!" pekik Choi Minho.

Jung Changmin menyeringai lalu berjalan selangkah keluar dari meja kantor milik Taemin. "Aku harus pergi."

Taemin yang masih dalam rengekangannya mengangguk singkat dan mengusir Changmin dengan gerakan tangan, Minho menganga kecil. Dia tidak mau di tinggal berdua dengan Taemin saat gadis ini dalam mode merengek. "Hyungg.. aku ikut!" sambar Minho cepat.

Jung Changmin yang telah menyentuh knop pintu berhenti sejenak dan berbalik, memandang heran Minho. "Aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun, Minho." ungkapnya.

Choi Minho menepuk dadanya dua kali. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang menjemputnya!" Ia bahkan telah memindahkan tangan Taemin menjauh darinya.

"Hmmm..." Mata Taemin memicing tajam. "Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?"

Tawa Minho tersembur keluar, ia bahkan memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat dari tawanya. Sambil terus mencoba menghentikan tawanya yang keras dia melirik ke arah Jung Changmin yang masih berdiri tegak di sana tanpa menyadari aura gelap Sang Pewaris tahta keluarga Jung ini, hingga. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menyu-" Minho menelan ludah kasar melihat sepenuhnya wajah gelap sahabatnya itu. Dengan patah-patah dia melirik kekasihnya. "-kainya, iya kan?" Minho tertawa kikuk.

Seperkian detik kemudian, Jung Changmin menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras. Minho berjengit ngeri sementara Lee Taemin segera menjauhi Minho. Choi Minho yang melihat kondisi itu menunduk pasrah sambil menepuk-nepuk bibirnya sendiri.

...

Lee Hyukjae dan Ryeowook terkesiap kecil. Melihat sosok semampai berwajah tampan mendekati mereka. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun menerima dengan wajah yang merona. Mereka bertiga saat ini masih berada di area kampus dimana banyak mahasiswa yang melihat kejadian ini. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Jung Changmin menjemput langsung dirinya. Menggunakan Mobil mewahnya yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar halaman itu terkejut apalagi setelah mengetahui orang itu adalah Jung Changmin.

"Terimakasih sudah menemani Kyuhyun."

Lee Hyukjae dan Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Itu memang sudah seharusnya."

Changmin tersenyum puas seraya mengecek jam pada lengannya. Kemudian ia menggerakan genggaman mereka sebagai kode saatnya pergi. Kyuhyun mengangguk tak lupa untuk melambaikan tangannya kecil ke arah kedua temannya. Para Bodyguard yang menjaga keduanya tetap berjauhan dengan Mahasiswa yang merangsak ingin melihat langsung Changmin mengawasi dengan tajam, saat calon pengantin itu sudah masuk dalam mobilnya mereka bergegas mengikuti.

Hingga Mobil mewah Changmin meninggalkan kampusnya. Keributan masih terjadi.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas panjang, kembali berjalan ke arah gerbang bersama teman kecilnya ini. "Changmin menculik Kyuhyun kita lagi."

"Besok adalah pernikahan mereka, mungkin saja mereka saat ini sedang melakukan persiapan. Kita bisa menemuinya lagi usai itu hyukie," tutur Ryeowook dengan suara lembut.

Hyukjae cemberut. "Iya aku tahu."

...

"Lama sekali!" Lee Taemin menyindir Changmin yang malah berjalan santai sambil mengamit tangan Kyuhyun yang memakai syal merah muda di lehernya. Kedua insan itu berjalan lancar menaiki anak tangga memasuki pesawat.

"Huh, Menyebalkan!" Dengus Taemin kesal. Dia baru saja melewati tempat duduk Minho sambil membuang muka ke arah lain. Minho yang semula berniat memanggil agar duduk bersamanya tertunduk lesu. Sebagai gantinya Taemin mendatangi Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sudah duduk.

"Biarkan aku duduk dengannya." tukas Taemin galak.

Jung Changmin melirik sedikit ke arah Taemin, kedua tangannya telah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang sengaja dia bawa. "Kau bisa duduk bersama-"

"Tak apa Chwang... biarkan dia duduk bersamaku." sela Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih." jawab Taemin senang. Begitu mengucapkan kalimat itu pandangan gadis ini segera mengarah ke arah Changmin yang mendengus kecil dengan beranjak dari kursi duduknya.

...

"Ha ha ha.. sepertinya tuan muda ini juga terkena dampak dari Lee Taemin." Kekeh Minho saat melihat Changmin melewatinya dan duduk seorang diri di depan.

"Diamlah." sahut Changmin dingin, ia yang saat itu baru saja mengenakan kaca mata kerjanya berkilat tajam mengarah ke arah Minho yang segera terdiam ngeri.

Minho yang tak mau membuat Changmin lebih marah mengalihkan pandangannya. Ke arah jendela melihat pesawat ini perlahan menjauhi bandara.

"Andaikan Jonghyun bisa datang. Kemana perginya anak itu sih!" gumamnya.

CHANGKYU

 **Mansion Jung**.

"Tuan Muda saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju jepang."

Jung Yunho menatap lekat seorang bodyguard yang selama ini diam-diam ia masukkan ke dalam daftar bodyguard pribadi anaknya. Mendengar kabar putra tunggalnya keluar di saat esok hari adalah hari yang sangat penting membuat pria dewasa ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pastikan saja mereka tidak akan pulang larut malam ini." perintah Yunho.

Dia melirik ke belakang, bertemu dengan doe eyes istrinya yang mengingatkan dia pada sang putra. Sebagai ayah, dia tentu tidak ingin membuat Changmin kelelahan karena perjalanan bisnisnya.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Bodyguard itu mengangguk patuh dan bergerak keluar mansion ini dengan langkah cepat. Jaejoong yang melihat itu segera menghampiri suaminya.

"Apa mereka hanya berdua, yunie?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Kalau itu .. Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan kepada kami. Dia bilang ada dua orang teman Changmin lainnya." jawab Siwon sembari menengok ke arah Kibum yang mengangguk kecil.

Siwon maupun Kibum baru saja datang ke Mansion Jung. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun ini datang karena Jaejoong yang memintanya. Siwon, sang kepala keluarga Cho berjalan dengan Kibum di sampingnya, menghampiri lebih dekat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang tersenyum dan berucap 'selamat datang' pada mereka.

"Syukurlah kalau Kyuhyun bilang seperti itu." kata Jaejoong. Rasa khawatir sebelumnya terkikis perlahan. Ia khawatir dengan Kyuhyun karena akan sendirian mengingat bahwa Changmin akan bertemu dengan seorang kliennya. Meskipun, ia sangat yakin anak semata wayangnya akan menjaga menantu cantiknya dengan para bodyguard pilihan, tapi Kyuhyun akan kesepian seperti yang pernah dia rasakan.

Rasa kesepian karena jarang bertemu dengan seorang yang di cintai walaupun dia ada di dekat kita, menjaga kita. Jika sudah di nikahi oleh seorang lelaki dari keluarga Jung yang sangat sibuk. _'Apa dia akan baik-baik saja,kah?'_

Melihat keruh wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah diamnya. Cho Siwon memeluk pinggang istrinya dari samping seraya berkata, "Karena Kyuhyun sudah memilih." katanya seperti bisa menebak fikiran Jaejoong.

Jung Jaejoong menatap ke depan sedikit tersentak karena ucapan itu. Angin menerbangkan rambut panjangnya seolah mengingatkan sesuatu padanya. Pada saat itu juga dia tertawa kecil, astaga Jaejoong kau melupakan hal yang sangat mendasar seperti yang di katakan Siwon. Tentu saja karena dia sudah memilih, berlaku untuk Kyuhyun juga. Apapun kesepiannya sebagaimanapun dia seorang diri dia pasti senang jika yang di tunggunya adalah seorang yang di cintainya, lalu setelah itu dia akan pulang dan menemaninya menggantikan semua kesibukanya. Ya, Menggantikan waktu yang hilang itu dengan detik-detik kasih sayang kepada dirinya.

Sembari menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sejak dulu menemani hidupnya. Jaejoong mengarahkan dua maniknya beradu dengan mata musang suaminya. "Yeah, karena aku sudah memilihmu." dia tersenyum kecil.

Jung Yunho hanya memberikan senyumannya. Sedangkan sepasang suami istri lainnya saling mengangguk penuh arti.

CHANGKYU

 **Jepang**

 **Dua jam menjelang pukul 15.00 | Usai penerbangan.**

Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari Mobil Changmin. Tubuhnya telah menggigil kedinginan karena perbedaan musim di Korea dan Jepang ia harus menyesuaikan diri lagi. Dia melangkah maju lagi sambil mengeratkan jaket yang Changmin berikan. Kedua matanya menemukan salju di seluruh wilayah pemakaman itu. Menimbun batu-batu nisan serta nama dari orang yang telah pergi.

Kyuhyun melangkah lebih lanjut ke arah depan terhadap Changmin yang tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah batu nisan. Batu nisan dengan nama seorang wanita cantik yang ia panggil 'bibi' dulu. Area sekitarnya bersih dari salju mungkin karena seorang pria tua yang baru-baru ini melewatinya dan sebelumnya berbicara dengan Changmin begitu merawat area tuannya.

Tiga bunga serupa berupa mawar mewah di letakan di samping nisan. Salah satunya tentu milik Changmin. Sementara, Kyuhyun memandangi seikat mawar putih di tangan kirinya yang akan dia berikan kepada mendiang nenek Changmin. Mawar merah yang Changmin berikan melambangkan rasa sayang dan cinta kasih yang sangat besar kepada neneknya. Apalagi nenek Changmin begitu menyukai mawar merah.

Saat tubuh Kyuhyun telah berada di samping Changmin, ia letakan mawar putih yang ia pilih sebelum ini di depan dan segera berdoa sambil memejamkan matanya. Di samping gadis cantik ini, Changmin sedikit terkejut sebelum tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah ayu kekasihnya yang sedang memejamkan mata.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke arah nisan. 'Halmonie, aku akhirnya membawanya' batinnya berucap dan ikut serta merapatkan doe eyesnya kembali.

.

Di jarak jauh dari calon pengantin itu, Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho menyandarkan diri pada mobil silver milik Changmin. Memandangi keduanya yang begitu tenang berdiri di bawah jatuhnya salju dari langit jepang.

"Aku hanya belum mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun memilih mawar putih." kata Minho setelah angin menusuk tulang itu kembali berhembus.

"Agar perasaannya tersampaikan." jawab Taemin santai.

Dia menatap lekat punggung 'teman barunya' di depan sana. 'Kau bermaksud memberitahukan kepada nenek Changmin jika kau benar-benar murni mencintai seseorang di sampingmu, seperti arti dari mawar putih itu sendiri lambang rasa cinta sejati. Pasti sebelumnya kau mendengar percakapan kami jika Changmin pernah akan mempertemukan orang yang di cintainya kepada neneknya, sebelum kematian menjemputnya dahulu. Seperti itu kan, Cho Kyuhyun?'

"Huh, maksudnya?" tanya Minho tak mengerti.

Lee Taemin tersenyum miring sambil bersedekap. "Intinya, Kyuhyun juga mencintai Changmin."

"Huh?" beo Minho tambah tak mengerti.

...

 **15:23**

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut?" tanya Changmin untuk keberapa kalinya setelah ia mencapai sebuah daerah perumahan yang sangat asri dan tenang ini.

Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari mobil silver milik kekasihnya mengangguk lagi tapi dengan wajah merengut. "Sudah keberapa kali kau mengatakan ini chwang... aku kan bersama Taemin."

Dari sebelah kanan Kyuhyun, Taemin memegang bahunya. "Mungkin dia tidak percaya kepadaku, Kyuhyun."

Jung Changmin tersenyum miring. "Berbahaya jika aku menitipkan Kyuhyunku padamu, Lee Taemin."

Taemin cemberut dan berbalik arah kesal. Kyuhyun pun mengembungkan pipinya ikut kesal pada Changmin yang sekarang terkekeh. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kami akan pergi sekarang. Tapi aku akan mengambil sesuatu sebelum pergi."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Di saat itu Taemin melirik sedikit dan melihat Changmin menyeringai tipis. Hampir bersamaan maniknya segera beradu dengan Minho yang memintanya untuk berputar. Tapi kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang segera mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah jendela mobil dimana kepala pemuda itu seakan di bingkai. Changmin tersenyum -lebih tepatnya menyeringai lebar. Ia pun ikut mendekati wajah cantik itu dan mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir plum Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka saling berciuman.

Ah.. Lee Taemin menganga lucu dan pipinya merona merah.

.

.

Dua gadis cantik ini berdiri di sebuah pintu berwarna orange kecoklatan. Taemin yang mengetuk nya karena yang di lakukan Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dengan rona yang tak hilang setelah kepergian Changmin. Beruntung syal merah muda ini menutupi bibirnya yang masih merasakan sensasi ciuman manisnya untuk itu ia tak perlu menutupinya dengan tangan.

"Kyu... cobalah menekan tombolnya juga."

"Hah? Ah.. iya iya."

 **Klik**

Bunyi seperti itu terdengar di telinganya. Dan pintu terbuka dengan seorang wanita yang nampak jelas di depan pintu. Wanita jepang dengan umur lebih dari 45 tahun ke atas tebak Kyuhyun.

"Tadaima, Obaasan."

"Okaeri Taemin-chan, Kau datang dua hari lebih cepat sayang."

Taemin menggaruk kepala belakangnya kikuk sambil tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku bersama dengan dia."

Kyuhyun segera membungkuk kecil, "Cho Kyuhyun desu, yoroshiku."

Sang wanita itu tersentak mendengar penuturan Taemin.

"Selamat datang, Kyuhyun- _sama._ "

"Eh.. K-kyuhyun-sama?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan memandang heran Taemin yang terkikik geli.

"Sudah jangan di fikirkan, ayo cepat masuklah. Di luar sangat dingin." ucap Taemin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun- _sama_ , ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" tanya wanita tua tadi. Sepertinya dia salah satu penjaga rumah ini. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah.

"Cha.. kalau begitu dua ocha hangat seperti biasa, Obaasan."

"Baiklah." kata Wanita tua itu. Dia membungkuk hormat padanya dan berbalik pergi.

Setelah wanita tadi menghilang di balik pintu berwarna merah, Kyuhyun mengikuti Taemin dari belakang. "Apa kau sering kesini?"

"Hampir 6 kali dalam satu bulan."

"Untuk apa?"

Lee Taemin berdeham. "A-ku memang sering saja kesini, untuk menemani Baasan." Ia menghindari mata Kyuhyun dan berdecak dalam hati. "Duduklah, Kyuhyun."

Cho Kyuhyun menurut tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut meski masih banyak pertanyaan lagi yanh ingin ia ucapakan. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa putih panjang dalam ruang tamu sembari menelusuri area rumah ini. Dari atas hingga perlahan ke bawah, tatapan matanya segera mendapati sebuah mainan anak-anak di atas nakas tepat di hadapannya. Karena penasaran, ia bangkit dan melangkah ke arah itu hingga tangannya memegang mainanya. "Apa di sini ada anak-anak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Taemin menggigit bibirnya. "Iya, mungkin itu tertinggal."

"Benarkah? Tapi di sana banyak sekali." papar Kyuhyun. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatanya sendiri saat melewatkan sebuah ruang paling samping bercat biru cerah dan lantainya berserakan mainan.

"Taemin...kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?"

"T-idak Kyu." Taemin buru-buru menunduk dengan wajah pias.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Taemin dan kecurigaannya semakin besar, ia segera melangkah maju ke arah ruang itu. Di belakang, Taemin refleks berteriak kecil namun Kyuhyun seolah menulikan pendengaran.

Cho Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu dan irisnya menemukan balita kecil yang duduk tenang dengan banyak mainan di pegangnya. Saat Kyuhyun ingin menghampirinya, balita kecil itu menoleh. Kebetulan Taemin sudah berada tepat di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Mommy.."

"Eh?"

Taemin mendadak gugup. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan kehilangan kata-kata, wajahnya pun semakin pucat. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit bingung tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada balita cantik itu, ia bahkan mengacuhkan Taemin sekali lagi yang terbatuk-batuk di belakang.

"Mommy... akhirnya datang."

...

Sebelum Changmin mencapai sebuah daun pintu tempat mereka bertemu klien. Minho yang menjadi sekertaris dadakan Changmin untuk hari ini menepuk punggung sahabat tingginya itu.

"Apa dia tak apa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Minho serius.

Sejenak Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku memang sengaja membiarkan dia bertemu Da Eun."

"Hah? Kenapa Hyung?" Mata bulat khas Minho terbelalak.

Satu tangan Changmin di masukkan dalam sakunya. Dan entah kenapa pandangannya segera menerawang. "Aku tidak mau menyembunyikan sesuatu apapun sebelum pernikahan esok dan ini termasuk sebagian dari rencana ku."

"Tapi Kyuhyun pasti akan- Minho menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang balik iris raven milik Changmin. -Jadi itu juga alasan mengapa kau mengajak Taemin ikut? Karena kau tahu dia tidak akan menahan apapun yang di ketahuinya."

Changmin tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. "Tepat sekali, Choi Minho."

"Licik sekali, Tuan Muda." cibirnya.

Jung Changmin kali ini terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya sembari menolak ungkapan Minho namun bukan itu saja yang ada ia pikirkan, ada lagi sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya. Seperti yang Minho sebelumnya katakan. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi saat ini. Yang pasti pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan bayi Sohee sangat perlu. Meskipun taruhannya adalah Kyuhyun akan marah padanya atau bahkan membencinya.

"Hyung .. Ayo, kita harus bergegas. Aku juga punya perasaan tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi."

Jung Changmin mengangguk dan mengayunkan langkahnya lagi. Meninggalkan sesaat berbagai kemungkinan dan segala resiko yang mengganjal hatinya.

...

Kyuhyun menaikkan selimut bercorak pelangi hingga ke atas dada Da Eun. Balita yang ia tahu dari Taemin baru genap berusia dua tahun ini tidur lelap sekali setelah mereka berdua bermain salju di depan rumah ini. Ia menahan napas, tak berani membuat suara sekecil apapun ketika Da Eun mengerang kecil dan berganti posisi tidur.

"Apa dia sudah tidur, Kyu." tanya Taemin. Ia melangkah mendekat dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya kita keluar."

Kyuhyun menoleh kepadanya. "Aku ingin di sini." tukas Gadis ini.

"Kyuhyun," kata Taemin dengan suara lebih tenang, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya yang aku tahu kepadamu, tapi tidak di sini. Jadi, Ayo keluar."

Cho Kyuhyun terdiam, mengusap matanya yang sudah berair. "Yang ingin kau katakan adalah mengenai siapa ayah biologis bayi ini bukan? Kalau itu aku sudah tahu tanpa kau katakan! Jung Changmin di-a kan ayah dari bayi ini." Dia menarik napas panjang,seperti berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk terus berbicara. "Tapi, jangan katakan siapa Ibu dari bayi ini."

Lee Taemin tercengang. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia begitu mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun. jikapun ia berada di posisinya sekarang ia akan sepertinya. Taemin mengerang frustasi, dia juga menghargai Kyuhyun yang berada di posisi 'ketidaktahuannya'.

Keduanya tampak terdiam di ruangan hangat dan penerangan yang minim. Hingga Taemin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar untuk kedua kali. "Ayo buat kesepakatan."

"A-pa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Taemin menarik Kyuhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya dan menudingkan jari ke wajahnya. "Kau boleh tanyakan semua ucapanku kepada Changmin setelah dia pulang nanti, benar atau tidaknya. masih ada waktu dua jam. Aku ingin kau mendengarkannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, perlahan sikap keras kepala gadis ini menguap. Dan Taemin sangat menyukai itu, dia tahu Kyuhyun begitu mempercayai Changmin dan ia berusaha kuat untuk menekan itu dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah.. sebaiknya kau duduk, ini berawal dari..."

 **Flashback**

Mobil hitam pekat Jung Changmin melaju di jalan raya yang cukup besar namun cukup sepi dari berbagai aktivitas. Pukul setengah dua malam, waktu yang Changmin lihat di arloginya. Pemuda tampan ini beralih memandang ke arah spion kanan mobilnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya saat iris kelamnya lagi-lagi mendapati sebuah mobil putih yang sejak awal mengikutinya.

Masih dengan sikap mengawasi, tak lupa dia tetap harus tenang karena pemuda tampan ini membawa serta Minho dan Jonghyun yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Mereka berdua bahkan hampir tak menyadari ada bahaya mengancam keselamatannya.

Setengah jam berlalu lagi dan tak ada tanda-tandanya mobil putih itu ingin pergi seperti hampir yang di lakukan si pengemudi seminggu lalu. Bahkan yang di lakukan Changmin hanya berputar arah dan melakukannya berulang. Karena merasa jengah oleh mobil itu, Jung Changmin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Minho dan Jonghyun terkejut di buatnya, mereka bangun dan menatap penuh tanya pada Changmin yang hanya berkata, "Minho, pasang salt belt mu!"

Minho berdecak namun menurut. Sementara, Jonghyun mulai gelisah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jung Changmin, kenapa kita lewat jalan ini lagi."

"Tutup mulut kalian, lihat saja kebelakang. Orang bodoh itu terus mengikutiku! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dia akan lakukan kali ini." teriak Changmin.

Dua teman baik Changmin lantas menoleh ke belakang hingga keduanya saling bertatap muka dan meneguk ludah ngeri. Apalagi mobil putih itu tiba-tiba menabrakkan ujung depan mobilnya di belakang mobil Changmin.

"Kita lebih baik kesana, Min!" tukas Minho. Changmin kemudian memutar kemudinya ke arah kanan, jalur lain yang menuju jalan tol.

"Cepat min! Cepat!" seru Jonghyun galak. Dia adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak menyukai hal-hal yang membahayakan keselamatannya. Mendengar seruan itu Jung Changmin berdecih, tapi benar-benar mempercepat mobilnya hingga meninggalkan mobil di belakangnya. Beruntung pengendara mobil lain jumlahnya tidak banyak sehingga mobil Changmin dapat bergerak dengan bebas.

Namun tak di sangka mobil yang mengejar bahkan menghancurkan bagian belakang mobil Jung Changmin mendahuluinya. Entah apa yang dia rencanakan yang pasti pengendara mobil itu melaju kencang meliuk bebas dari satu mobil ke mobil lainnya. Hingga Jung Changmin kehilangan jejaknya karena tertutupi oleh mobil lain yang juga melintas di jalan tol itu. Apalagi penerangan jalan tol yang remang membuatnya terlihat menghilang.

Melihat hal itu, Jung Changmin segera menurunkan kecepatannya dan memukul kemudinya kesal. "Sial,Dia pasti kabur lagi."

Jonghyun menoleh, mata cokelat kayunya mengkilat terkena sinar lampu jalan. "Sudahlah bukankah itu kesempatan kita untuk menghindari pengguna mobil gila itu. Ayolah min,lebih baik kita memutar balik. Aku punya firasat buruk kalau kita terus jalan lurus."

Minho mengenal betul sifat Jonghyun yang penakut dan pandangannya segera ke arah Changmin. Sahabatnya itu pasti berbanding terbalik dengan Jonghyun, karena mobil ini tetap melaju ke arah depan. Tapi firasatnya membenarkan ucapan Jonghyun kali ini.

"Hyung.. Kita lebih baik pulang."

"Oh ayolah Minho, apa kau sudah tertular penyakit takut dari Jonghyun sekarang." cibir Changmin.

Dan tak ada sahutan lagi. Mereka berdua memilih diam karena Changmin menampilkan wajah dinginnya pada mereka.

Meskipun demikian, kekhawatiran yang kedua sahabat Changmin ini rasakan benar-benar terjadi. Mobil hitam Changmin terlempar jauh karena sebuah truk pengangkutan barang yang melintas mendadak di persimpangan terakhir jalan tol ini, truk ini sebenarnya menghindari sebuah mobil putih yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya.

.

Jung Changmin berjalan ke arah pintu putih dan mulai mendorongnya ke dalam. Dia segera menghampiri dua orang temannya, Minho yang berdiri tegak di samping jendela dan Jonghyun yang memilih duduk di sofa.

"Hyung,kau harusnya tidak keluar!"

Changmin menggeleng,pemuda tampan ini mendekati ranjang dan matanya menatap dingin sosok yang semalam atau mungkin bisa Changmin sebut pembunuhan masal. Beruntung Changmin dan kedua temannya selamat meskipun harus ada yang di bayar dengan melihat kematian supir truk pengangkutan barang itu maupun luka memanjang yang ia miliki sekarang. Dari semua itu yang paling membuatnya bersyukur adalah Jonghyun dan Minho baik-baik saja hanya memar di bagian punggung.

"Apa dia belum sadar?" tanya Changmin pada Jonghyun dan mengangguk bersamaan. Changmin kemudian memandang Bill yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Apa semuanya sudah beres, Bill."

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Seperti yang anda minta polisi setempat menganggap ini murni kecelakaan. Rekaman cctv semuanya telah saya hilangkan." papar Bill.

"Trims, Bill." kata Changmin yang bagi Bill seperti tanda mengakhiri laporannya. "Urus juga keadaan yang ada di rumah sakit ini, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Bill, bodyguard kepercayaan Changmin mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Duduklah, Min." kata Jonghyun. Dia menarik salah satu bangku dan meletakannya tepat di sebelah kanan tempat perempuan ini di baringkan. Changmin pun duduk, mencondongkan tubuhnya memandang wajah perempuan itu.

"Hyung, Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya sekarang? tanya Minho yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri namun bersandar di Jendela tertutup. "Kau harusnya tidak menutupinya sebagai penjahat, kau nyaris terbunuh!"

Changmin tak menjawab, tetap menatapnya. "Aku kira dia tak sepenuhnya bersalah, ada seseorang di balik ini semua. Kau ingat tujuh bulan yang lalu dia mengatakan dia meminta pertanggung jawaban kepadaku?"

"Ya.. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas." katanya lirih. "Dan bayinya telah lahir sekarang, tapi tak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan ini pada polisi. Dia tetap bersalah meski penjahat yang sebenarnya telah kau tangkap, bukan begitu Jung Changmin!" Minho mengusap wajahnya, merasa frustasi karena tak mengerti sikap Changmin. "Hyung, ayolah... suatu saat kau akan terkena akibatnya kalau kau tak menyerahkannya pada polisi."

Jung Changmin beralih menatap Minho yang sudah kacau di depan sana. "Aku hanya ingin menolongnya, kita bisa mengirimnya ke tempat yang jauh dan tak akan ku biarkan dia mengusik kita lagi. Kita juga akan mengirim serta Ibu yang berada di jepang serta bayi yang dia lahirkan."

"Baiklah, kalau kau menjamin seperti itu." Akhirnya Jonghyun angkat bicara, dia bangkit lalu melangkah mendekati Minho seraya meremas bahu sahabatnya ini. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, kita akan baik-baik saja." ulang Minho lambat-lambat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Changmin. Dia tahu, kakak atau sahabatnya itu pasti akan menyelamatkan wanita ini. Changmin pasti memikirkan bayi itu meski bukan darah dagingnya tapi keduanya nampak seperti saudaranya karena wajanya yang mirip mendiang neneknya. Itulah mengapa saat di kampus, satu-satunya wanita yang bisa mengajak bicara Changmin adalah wanita ini. Yoon Sohee, walaupun Changmin hanya memberikan respon kecil bahkan mengabaikannya karena ia tahu Jung Changmin telah di miliki sepenuhnya oleh cinta masa kecilnya yang selalu dia jaga di Korea.

Lalu alasan kedua,mungkin dia ingin Yoon Sohee dan bayinya menjadi manusia yang baik. Meski tak ada seorang laki-laki yang menjaganya karena Changmin telah menangkap pria itu. Jung Changmin saat itu telah menemukan bukti kuat perencanaan pembunuhan padanya, dia hanya memanfaatkan Sohee karena tahu betul hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil dekat dengan Changmin. Dia membuat Yoon Sohee seakan-akan di tiduri oleh Changmin lalu rencananya berhasil dengan mendengar wanita itu hamil saat itulah dia mengatakan Changmin adalah pria yang menidurinya, Sohee percaya saja karena pria yang menidurinya adalah sahabatnya dan Changmin adalah seseorang yang dia cintai.

Kejadian itu berakhir hingga tiga minggu kemudian, Jung Changmin mengunjungi Sohee. Mereka mendatangi dia yang saat itu bersama Ibunya yang tinggal di Jepang. Dia sadar dan hal tak terduga menghampiri mereka, kecuali Ibunya yang tak tahu apa-apa beruntung wanita tua itu pergi keluar tanpa menganggu mereka.

"Tak ku sangka, Aku selamat." kata Sohee. Mata beningnya memandangi wajah Changmin yang menyeringai kejam. Dia memajukan wajahnya tepat di telinga Sohee.

"Aku berharap bahkan kau mati saat itu."

Yoon Sohee memaksakan diri menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada Changmin. "Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu, Honey."

Changmin menyeringai kecil. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Nona Yoon. Aku hanya menyelamatkan seseorang yang berarti bagimu saja."

"Hah?" Sohee mengeluarkan suara tercekat karena wanita itu beringsut ke samping, mungkin mengenai bagian perutnya yang memiliki bekas operasi pasca melahirkan. Di saat itulah seorang perawat datang membawa serta bayi di gendongannya. Dia menyerahkan bayi itu pada Changmin yang membawanya dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau mengingat sesuatu sekarang, Yoon Sohee-ssi."

"Tidak sama sekali." sahutnya datar. Sohee mengangkat wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan mata raven Changmin. "Siapa yang kau bawa itu, Honey. Apa bibimu berada disini sekarang dan menitipkannya padamu?"

Changmin diam dan menatapnya dalam. "Kau yakin?"

Yoon Sohee tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sungguh-sungguh bingung. "Apa sih maksudmu! Bukankah sebaiknya kita bicarakan tentang pernikahan. Jangan anggap aku melupakan kelakuanmu yang meniduriku saat kita berada di pesta Judy Glass dulu, Honey!"

Saat itulah Jung Changmin menatap putri Sohee yang tidur dengan tenang dalam gendongannya. Ia terbangun dan mata mereka beradu. Dia kemudian memandangi Sohee dan mengacuhkan semua ocehannya. Tak lama itu terdengar suara Minho yang angkat bicara memecah lamunan Changmin.

"Hei, Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat tentang bayi- "

"Minho..." sela Changmin cepat. "Kita keluar sekarang." tuturnya dan Minho tak bisa untuk tak menggeram sebelum menyemburkan semua kekesalannya dalam mobil Changmin yang ia tahan selama keluar dari rumah sakit.

Lantas mereka hingga sekarang menyembunyikan bayi yang dia beri nama Da Eun di Jepang tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dia di letakan di kawasan Hiroo, Jepang. Dengan Lee Taemin sebagai perawatnya dan seorang wanita tua yang menjaga Da Eun di sana. Changmin mengatakan jika ia tak mungkin menyerahkan bayi ini kepada Ibu yang bahkan tak mengingatnya. Lalu semuanya berjalan dengan seperti biasa, Yoon Sohee yang terus mengejar Changmin hingga mereka semua lulus bersama. Namun setelahnya Jung Changmin tak mendengar kabar apapun tentang Sohee setelah itu. Sementara, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana bisa Sohee tak mengingat bahkan mengungkit tentang bayi dan pria yang telah menidurinya namun pertanyaan itu perlahan-lahan telah terjawab. Hasil laporan tentang kondisi Sohee Changmin dapatkan segera dari Bill.

Yang pasti Yoon Sohee telah mengetahui siapa pria yang menidurinya dan ia tahu telah hamil anak darinya sehingga dia melakukan bunuh diri dan seperti permintaan pria itu Sohee akan mati bersama Changmin. Ingatkan dia karena wanita ini begitu berambisi memiliki Changmin tanpa seorangpun boleh memilikinya lantas karena kecelakaan dan rasa tekanan itu dia menyembunyikan semuanya, membuatnya semakin tertekan lantas berpengaruh pada ingatannya.

 **Flashback Off**

...

Saat Changmin dan Minho kembali ke rumah. Kebisuan yang pekat mewarnai suasana di sana. Senja telah berlalu perlahan membuat keadaan rumah gelap jika saja pewaris kekayaan Jung ini tidak segera menyalakan lampunya. pemuda ini memandang penuh tanya pada wanita tua yang selalu menjaga rumah ini dan yang di dapatinya adalah wajah Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat di ujung lorong.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya, Jung Changmin! Sebaiknya kau urus saja Kyuhyun di lantai atas," kata Taemin singkat. Ibu jarinya lantas teracung saat Changmin bergegas menuju ke lantai atas. Sedang wanita tua tadi membungkuk kecil pada Minho dan Taemin dan melangkah pergi.

"Kemarilah, Kau mau ini?" tawar Taemin sambil menunjukkan ice cream yang telah ia makan. "Ayo,kemari! Kalau kau masih takut padaku. Tenanglah aku sudah memaafkanmu! Ternyata ada yang lebih rumit dari hubungan kita Minho-ya."

Mendengar hal itu serta merta Choi Minho melangkah dan diiringi senyum atau bisa di bilang kekehan kecil.

.

Ia mendengar suara 'duk-duk-duk' seperti itu. Kyuhyun mendengarnya jelas, ini bukan suara langkah Ibunya. Derap langkah ini tergesa mungkin menuju ke arahnya. Ah, iya. Sekarang dirinya berada di kamar lain bukan kamarnya sendiri di Seoul. Selama beberapa detik dia terbangun. Cho Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan pulasnya terbangun oleh suara gaduh yang biasa ibunya lakukan pada pagi hari. Gadis bermata caramel ini kemudian berusaha bangun dan menyalakan lampu kecil di nakas sebelah kiri.

"Kyuhyun!"

Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut hingga tubuhnya tersentak cepat berdiri. Iris caramelnya segera menghadap ke depan dimana Changmin datang tampak buruk, orang yang sangat cool seperti dia bisa juga seperti itu batinnya tersenyum. Rambut yang biasa jatuh pada keningnya tersibak ke atas sangat berantakan dan kemeja yang membuatnya tampak keren dan cool hilang entah kemana.

"Kyunie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat mendengar suara Changmin lagi, Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yan mendominasinya saat ini –kemarahannya terhadap Changmin atau kekecewaan. Mungkin dua-duanya.

Dia baru saja hendak membuka mulut, tetapi menutupnya dengan cepat ketika kedua tangannya di genggam tangan hangat Changmin. Dan ia bisa melihat dari dekat wajah tampan pemilik hatinya ini nyaris pucat. "Kyuhyun sayang, kau mendengarkanku? Aku minta maaf jika semua ini terlalu mendadak tapi seperti yang Taemin katakan aku bukan ayah biologisnya. Kita bisa mengeceknya di rumah sakit sekarang juga jika kau mau."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang tanpa berucap, ia menjadi teringat ucapan semua Taemin padanya saat di pesawat, pria bisa berubah jika berada di samping belahan jiwanya. Klise, nyatanya benar terjadi.

Changmin sekali lagi mengucapkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan mata teduh. Tidak, dia tidak ingin seperti ini jadinya. Pemuda ini begitu cemas jika Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal yang tak terduga seperti meninggalkannya. Dia pun tak sanggup jika melihat Kyuhyun mendiaminya seperti ini. Changmin mulai berfikir jika ia mungkin harus pergi sementara waktu agar Kyuhyun tenang dan beringsut mundur ke belakang dengan perlahan hingga Kyuhyun membalas genggamannya.

Kelegaan membanjirinya ketika terasa olehnya tangan lentik milik kekasih hatinya itu memegangnya erat seolah tak memperbolehkannya pergi.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Jung Changmin?"

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang di harapkannya, dia tidak tahu melakukan hal ini dapat membuatnya yakin. Namun disini, Ia berharap semuanya selesai dan Changmin dan dirinya dapat menikah dengan lancar.

Kini hal itu menjadi jelas, Jung Changmin bahkan tidak menjawabnya dia hanya terdiam seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi. Air matanya mengalir tak terduga karena beberapa detik dari itu ia melihat Jung Changmin mengangguk dan segera memegang bahunya erat.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Kalau begitu..." Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu membuka kemeja coklat yang Changmin kenakan dan Changmin begitu terkejut namun pemuda ini terdiam saat kepingan matanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tercetak di sana, dengan sepasang mata sehangat musim semi yang menyala, hingga Kyuhyun berhasil membuka kemeja Changmin dan meletakan itu di kasur yang berada di bawahnya. Irisnya segera menulusuri pahatan sempurna yang Changmin miliki di bagian badannya lalu hal yang dia segera menemukan luka itu. Luka memanjang yang sungguh merusak semua keindahan tubuh pemuda tersayangnya ini.

"Kalau begitu..." kata Kyuhyun mengulang perlahan. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa aku selalu menjadi yang terakhir tahu semua tentangmu, tentang semuanya bahkan tentang luka ini,Chwang.. kenapa!"

Changmin membeku, wajahnya tampak tak menyangka apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Gadisnya kecewa dan bukan apa yang ada di fikirannya ini. Dengan cepat Changmin segera membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. "Kita akan memulai dari awal lagi sayang, mulai besok hingga seterusnya tidak akan ada yang akan ku sembunyikan darimu, tidak akan." Changmi lantas memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di rambut Kyuhyun hingga bunga tulipnya ini tenang dan tertidur sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Bunga tulip _aka_ Cho Kyuhyun... selamat besok anda akan menikah dengan Jung Changmin.

Di butuhkan waktu paling lama beberapa hari atau bulan untuk membuat bagian pernikahan. Hehe :D selamat membaca untuk kalian semua,semoga menghibur maafkan fio dengan otak ini hingga ceritanya ngalor ngidul ngetan ngulon rak , jawa dikit.

Ok,kak Hyunie yang kawaii.. terimakasih dukungannya ya...

See you next... next...

20/09/2016


	12. Chapter 12

SARANGHAE, CHANGMIN

By Fione Maple

Genre : Romance(?)

Rate : T -M (!)

Cast : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Desclaimer : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

Warning : Miss Typo, CERITA PASARAN, Abal and GS!

Summary : Kehidupan yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui sebelumnya serta indahnya waktu kebersamaan mereka terikat oleh cinta yang membelenggu keduanya.. Possesif Changmin dan si Cantik Kyuhyun.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

" _ **Mempelai wanita datang..."**_

Jung Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika suara dari microfone terdengar, kemudian menoleh ke arah keluarganya yang mengangguk kecil. Mereka menempati tempat masing-masing. Changmin sendiri rasanya sedikit lebih tenang dari detik-detik sebelumnya. Apalagi ketika sayup-sayup dentingan suara piano yang di mainkan bibi dan pamannya mengalun lembut dan lambat saat Kyuhyun benar-benar memasuki ruangan ini.

Dia tak paham bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa bahagai ini tapi bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tulus yang di balas semanis mungkin oleh gadisnya.

Untuk alasan tertentu, ia merasa waktu melambat seolah Kyuhyun hanya berdiri disana dengan senyum yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik sejak dulu hingga sekarang. tapi, dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan gaun indah yang sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang terlihat segar.

Detik berikutnya Changmin memejamkan matanya sebentar dan senyum kembali ia berikan. Seperti orang idiot, ia malah mengatakan sendiri tentang keadaannya saat ini. tapi tak apa karena tujuannya ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun bukan untuk orang lain. Tak sadar jika puluhan kamera membidik dengan antusias di posisi masing-masing setelah mengetahui angle yang pas mengabadikan moment besar ini terlebih bagi stasiun tv yang menayangkan acara pernikahan besar kali ke empat ini terhitung dari Jung Heechul hingga sang pewaris muda ini. Mereka semua bersorak karena selain bisa melihat secara langsung lagi, lagi-lagi mereka di buat tercengang oleh ke elokan bangunan yang sempat nyaris belum sesempurna ini dulu.

Kristal berwarna merah muda menambah kesan romantis tersendiri terlebih ini pagi hari cahaya pun merambat memasuki jendela-jendela lalu membuat kristal itu bersinar menyinari putri cantik yang berjalan dengan penuh ke anggunan ini. Sepertinya kristal yang tertabur di gaun _'si gadis tulip'_ lah yang membuatnya semakin indah atau karena sinar dari tubuh Kyuhyun sendiri tentu saja bisa membuat para perempuan lain iri.

Kini sang mempelai cantik telah mendekati sang pangeran berkemeja putih yang sudah menanti. Ayah dari pihak perempuan segera memberikan jemari lentik itu kepadanya sembari berucap, "Jagalah anakku, dia akan menjadi nyawamu sekarang."

"Aku berjanji," bisiknya dengan mantap seraya menarik pelan Kyuhyun di atas lantai yang sedikit lebih tinggi, mereka menatap bersama ke arah pendeta yang mau tak mau tersenyum karena begitu melihat begitu besar rasa cinta pada pasangan ini.

Pendeta segera memulai membacakan, sementara Changmin tak fokus karena mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Saat Changmin memandangnya lebih dekat, dia tersadar sekali lagi akan kecantikan gadisnya. Kedua matanya beriris teduh sewarna daun maple musim gugur, begitu hangat dari pada mata orang yang pernah dilihat Changmin sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang hitam, kulitnya yang putih sempurna, bibirnya yang penuh ...

Deg! Gadisnya melirik ke arahnya dengan tawa kecil dan menyadarkan lamunan tentang gadis itu segera karena pendeta menunggu sepatah kata darinya. "Sayang? Kau tidak ingin menjawabnya?"

"Ya aku bersedia." ucapnya dengan kesungguhan luar biasa sumpah itu.

Jung Changmin tak mampu menahan perasaan lega yang muncul ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri dan berikut suara Kyuhyun yang begitu jernih ia dengar. Gejolak bahagia yang dia rasakan tiba-tiba datang lagi bukan karena sahut-sahutan maupun tepuk tangan yang membahana di Mansion ini setelah dia bertukar cincin yang masing-masing telah ia dan Kyuhyun kenakan namun ketika gadis ini menghadap lurus ke arahnya, wajahnya berkaca-kaca begitu sangat senang menurut Changmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Changmin. sangat ... sangat." jelasnya tersendat-sendat karena air kebahagiaan mengalir melewati pipinya yang chubby dan detik itu pula ketika pendeta mengatakan memperbolehkan mencium pasangannya, Changmin menempelkan mesra bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya perlahan, beringsut ke belakang seperti biasa memandangi wajah terpejam yang tenang ini setelah berciuman dengannya. Mencolek hidungnya kecil, "Aku juga mencintaimu sangat ...sangat sayangku, Jung Kyuhyun."

Mereka yang melihat itu tak mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah dan gemas di saat bersamaan. Tak terkecuali pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk erat, pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu yang berbagi senyuman arti lewat nada yang dia mainkan lewat piano maupun pasangan Siwon Kibum dimana Kibum dengan tangis harunya mendekap erat Siwon yang mencoba tidak ikut menangis dan pasti masih banyak lagi, termasuk teman terdekat Kyuhyun yang datang. Sorak kebahagiaan dan ramainya tepuk tangan benar-benar tak terbendung lagi dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Campuran bahagia dan rasa malu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika mereka keluar ruangan, potret dirinya dan Changmin saat suaminya ini melamarnya di ladang bunga tulip Belanda. Jadi ini yang sebelumnya dia lihat tertutupi kain berwarna abu-abu bersama sang ayah saat perjalanan menuju ruangan tempat pernikahannya. Rasa malunya merayap lagi dan tersipu di saat bersamaan kala dari semua potret yang di ambil, dia lebih mengagumi foto dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan Changmin.

Dia masih menatapinya cukup lama, mungkin bisa meminta Changmin agar menyimpan yang satu ini.

"Kau suka yang itu sayang?"

Jung Changmin memeluknya dari belakang, melingkari perut istrinya yang beberapa jam lalu dia miliki. Meletakan dagunya di perpotongan leher sang istri yang saat ini mengangguk sedangkan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun membelai pipi Changmin. "Kau ingin meletakannya di dalam kamar kita?" Changmin berbisik halus, tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi tegang karena hembusan udara di lehernya.

Changmin tidak menanti jawaban, karena dia kembali bertanya. Suaranya masih berupa bisikan lalu menjadi liar dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang ia berikan. "Bisakah kita segera ke kamar, sayang?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Changmin perlahan dan memandang sekitar Mansion ini, tidak ada para tamu undangan yang tersisa kecuali para maid yang hilir mudik membereskan tempat. Ah, Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya karena teralihkan oleh beberapa temannya yang datang tadi terakhir kali sebelum mereka pulang dan ia sendiri, sedang Changmin juga sedang berbicara dengan teman prianya. Mungkin ini juga berlaku pada kedua orangtuanya dan keluarga besar Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari suaminya menunggu jawabannya segera mengangguk dan maju untuk memeluk lengan kekar suaminya. Keduanya terayun menuju Mansion yang dulu saat remaja di tempati oleh Changmin, di sepanjang perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari Mansion utama yang berada di tengah, mereka selalu berjumpa dengan maid yang berlalu lalang menyapa keduanya.

Ketika begitu jauh masuk ke dalam dan iris Kyuhyun menemukan pintu sebuah kamar yang lumayan jauh dari mereka, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan istrinya yang memasang wajah bingung namun penasaran apa yang di lakukan suaminya ini. Changmin menunduk menatap kakinya, kemudian menatap ke gadisnya lagi.

"Apa kau nyaman dengan itu sejak pagi?" tanya Changmin padanya, suaranya seperti biasa begitu lembut.

Mata Kyuhyun balas menatap mata suaminya dan segera pindah ke bawah saat raven milik suaminya menatap ke bawah lagi. Sepasang heels kaca yang ia kenakan yang di lihati begitu awas oleh suaminya ini.

"Ya. Aku kira ...tidak lagi nyaman." Kyuhyun bergumam, merasa malu dengan suara mencicit karena ia baru saja menyadari kalau jemarinya sedikit lecet di bawah.

Jung Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Sekarang lepaslah, biar aku yang akan membawamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan suka rela menuruti kemauan suami tercintanya. Belum sempat dia berdiri secara tegak karena dia harus membungkuk untuk melepaskan sepatunya hati-hati tubuhnya telah terangkat dan berada dalam gendongan Changmin. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut karena gerakan cepat itu dan rona merah datang merayapi pipi chubby Kyuhyun saat Changmin memandanginya. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Chwang.."

Changmin hampir tertawa saat melihat wajah istrinya langsung merah padam, astaga memangnya dia memandanginya bagaimana? Ia hanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan mendamba, ia begitu memuja seluruh yang istrinya miliki. Sekarang bahkan dia tak bisa untuk tidak segera menyentuhnya maka dari itu dia segera melangkah dengan terburu-buru menimbulkan tawa kecil dari mulut istrinya.

"Chwang.. kita tak harus terburu-buru seperti ini, karena aku tidak akan kemana-mana sayang." kata Kyuhyun sedikit berani. Dia hanya berkata jujur bukan? dia akan bersama dengan suaminya malam ini jadi dia tak akan pergi kemana-mana mungkin saja mereka juga melakukan _itu_. Di luar kendali Kyuhyun tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil yang anehnya terasa menyenangkan dan mungkin sedikit takut.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu ..." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tidak ingin mendengar kalimat lanjutannya. "Kau tak akan bisa berhenti bahkan ketika kau memintanya sayang."

Bibir peach milik istrinya akan mengatakan sesuatu hingga suara dalam milik Changmin menyela mengucapkan kalimat lagi, membuat Kyuhyun lega. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Jung Changmin tak mengatakan apapun lagi saat mereka tiba di kamar dengan langit-langit berwarna putih saat Kyuhyun memandanginya. Tubuh gadis itu segera Changmin baringkan perlahan di atas ranjang king sizenya yang juga berwarna serupa sementara pria itu mendekati pintu kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya hingga bunyinya seolah pertanda jika itu akan segera di mulai bagi Kyuhyun yang hanya memperhatikan di atas ranjang.

Jung Changmin mendekati tubuh istrinya dengan sangat cepat, tubuhnya sekarang berada di atas badan istrinya. Matanya menatap penuh ke dalam mata istrinya yang sedikit ketakutan. Changmin tersenyum untuk menenangkannya, pria itu bahkan dengan baik hati melepaskan gelungan rambut Kyuhyun yang beruntung tak serumit dia kira. Masih menahan gejolak besar yang sungguh menyiksanya di setiap detiknya, Changmin membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan mesra, melihat kesempatan mendapati Kyuhyun lumayan tenang, dia mencium bibir yang sejak tadi menggodanya dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil dan mesra sedang tangannya tak tinggal diam untuk membuka gaun yang Kyuhyun pakai.

"Chwang," akhirnya Kyuhyun angkat bicara hingga raven dan caramel itu berhenti sesaat untuk saling memandangi bahkan kegiatan Changmin pun terhenti demi menunggu Kyuhyun bersuara. "Lakukan dengan cepat," cicitnya dengan bibir yang dia gigit.

Changmin terkejut namun rasa senang tampak jelas di matanya. Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar telah tenang bahkan ketika dia mencium gadisnya ini lagi dia membalasnya penuh semangat. Gadisnya yang begitu menggoda, Oh tidak mungkin setelah ini bukan gadis lagi karena Kyuhyun akan sepenuhnya menjadi wanitanya. Di dalam kamar bernuansa putih yang menjadi saksi bisu keduanya bercinta.

.

.

Jung Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, udara hembusannya yang menerpa kembali wajahnya karena kepala sekarang berada di dalam kungkungan besar lelaki yang beberapa jam menikahinya ini. Selama beberapa saat, ia menikmati keadaannya yang terbaring polos dengan selimut putih yang menutupi keadaan keduanya. Kyuhyun memandangi langit-langit kamar yang bersih melewati lengan Changmin yang kokoh dan terdapat bekas jahitan yang sebelumnya dia lihat.

Wanita ini sungguh tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena _milik_ Changmin masih berada dalam miliknya. Dia takut jika dia bergerak sedikit saja dia akan mengeras lagi seperti empat jam sebelumnya. Sekarang pukul 3 pagi dan Changmin baru saja bisa tidur tenang seperti sekarang. Mata indah milik Kyuhyun melirik ke arah suaminya dan tersenyum hangat ketika wajah suaminya begitu tenang dan tampan meskipun Kyuhyun berfikir ia juga melihat wajah kekanakan yang suaminya miliki.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menutup matanya mengikuti suaminya tidur, _milik_ Changmin menyentaknya masuk ke dalam lagi hingga wanita itu mendesah untuk sekian kalinya dan matanya segera terbuka kembali, menatap Changmin yang sudah terbangun. Kyuhyun sedikit ngeri karena prianya menatapnya intens dan Kyuhyun sadar stamina Changmin telah kembali.

"Chwang," dia memulai memanggil suaminya. Memohon lewat matanya yang tak terpengaruh sedikitpun karena Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak kelanjutan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, mereka bercinta lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

Fio nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa, huwaaa :) menggigil sendiri pas nulis mungkin nanti di ganti menjadi rate-m, keke..Chapter ini full Changkyu moment meski sedikit, maaf ya. Fio nggak bisa mikir banyak karena blank habis **uts.** Semoga tidak mengecewakan, haduffh... #aaa

Jadi yang sudah menunggu hingga sekarang sampai ng riview dua kali terimakasih. #bungkuk"

Di tunggu riview dan sarannya.

Changkyu shipper cinta damai!

Love Changkyu'

18/10/2016


	13. Chapter 13

**4 hari setelah pernikahan.**

 **Jung Changmin Side..**

"Kau benar-benar ingin tinggal disini, Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun mengangguk antusias, kedua matanya berbinar ceria melihat ke arah bawah hotel yang sedang dia tempati. "Aku kira Busan sangat baik untukku!"

Minho memutar bola matanya, "Kalau saja kau tak lupa, sebelum ini kau menolak tinggal di Busan!"

Jonghyun tertawa kecil di sampingnya, "Sorry, Aku kira tak seindah ini. I like Busaaaan.." teriaknya seperti orang gila.

Minho kembali memutar bola matanya jengah. Tangannya menimpuk kepala Jonghyun dengan botol kosong yang di ia bawa. "Teriak seperti tadi aku akan melemparmu dari atas sini."

"Aku akan menarik mu jatuh bersamaku, Baby." balas Jonghyun sukses membuat Minho menyingkir dan bergidik. Mata bulat Minho lalu teralihkan pada sebuah kaca mata kerja tergeletak di atas ranjang. "Hyung dimana?"

"Aku di sini," jawab seseorang, suara Changmin. Pria tinggi itu berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang Minho."

Minho mendesah kecil. "Aku lelah Hyung, bisa kita menginap di sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun terlalu lama, Minho." ujar Changmin.

"Tapi hari ini Taemin akan datang mengunjungi Kyuhyun Hyung." desak Minho.

Changmin mengangguk, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak menugaskan orang-orangku untuk menjaga Kyuhyun." ia mengeluarkan desahan putus-putus karena dengan cepat mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun itu kemarin.

Di samping Minho, Jonghyun meringis melihat ketegasan pada mata Changmin. "Menurutlah Minho, Bukanlah kau ini salah satu dari mereka yang khawatir tindakan menyeramkan Sohee pada Kyuhyun?"

"Ya kau benar," jawab Minho datar. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan cepat mengenakan jaket kulitnya. "Ayo Hyung."

"Kau duluan... Aku harus berbicara dengan Jonghyun."

Choi Minho mengangguk dan keluar dari apartemen Minho. Sementara Changmin menatap lekat Jonghyun. "Sohee.. dia tidak tinggal bersama Haraboeji lagi?"

"Ya, dia kabur dan kakekmu nampaknya tidak berniat mencarinya, kakekmu bahkan kembali ke Jepang."

"Ya.." Jung Changmin mengeluarkan desahan kecil. "Dia ingin aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri."

Jonghyun memandang Changmin dengan tak percaya, "Itu sama saja membuat Kyuhyun dalam bahaya!" seru Jonghyun. Ia maju selangkah dan menepuk lengan Changmin. "Maafkan aku Min, tapi sepertinya Kakekmu tidak menyukai Kyuhyun," komentarnya.

Jung Changmin tertawa, "Yang benar saja," seru pria tinggi itu. "Kakek bahkan sering berbicara dengan Kyuhyun!"

"Kalau kau tak lupa, aku tak melihatnya berada di pernikahanmu barang sebentar. Dia segera pulang setelah melihatmu naik ke altar dan tak mengucapkan selamat untuk cucunya yang sangat dia sayangi."

Muka Changmin menjadi keruh, ia siap membuka mulutnya untuk membantah ucapan Jonghyun tapi yang sahabatnya ucapkan benar. Pikirannya semakin tidak enak memikirkan Kyuhyun, semenjak dia pergi membantu keperluan Jonghyun untuk menetap di Busan.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang," ujar Changmin. Jonghyun mengangguk. Ia memeluk jantan Changmin dan mengucapkan kata semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku harap kau tak marah dengan pendapatku Min," tutur Jonghyun.

"Itu hakmu dude."

 **Jung Kyuhyun Side..**

Peluh membasahi seluruh wajah cantik wanita yang sedang terbaring di ranjang kecilnya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar menggenggam erat pinggiran ranjang miliknya yang terbuat dari kayu, tubuhnya yang mungil menggeliat dan matanya berkedut tak nyaman sedang dirinya masih dalam keadaan terjaga.

Tubuhnya kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika bunyi langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

Sosok wanita cantik muncul di balik temaram kamar yang terbaring buah hatinya. Mutiara cantiknya memandangi tubuh mungil sang buah hati yang terlihat tak nyaman di atas ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi berisi milik putri cantiknya. Sementara bibirnya menggumamkan nama si anak terus-menerus.

Buah hati cantiknya perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang indah, sedikit terkejut melihat ke arahnya. Dengan sigap kedua tangan wanita itu menuntun buah hatinya bersandar, mengucapkan kata-kata penenang sebelum menyerahkan segelas minuman yang berada di nakas.

"Habiskan Kyunie." Ujar Kibum penuh sayang. Ia membantu Kyuhyun dengan memegang gelas nya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mau menghabiskan minumannya segera menyingkirkan gelas itu dari hadapannya. Cho Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

Di samping pintu milik Kyuhyun telah berdiri Siwon dengan setelan kemejanya yang sangat rapi. Ia memasuki kamar bernuansa biru jika saja lampu di nyalakan ini dengan perlahan. Memandangi keduanya dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon mengadu pandangan dengan istri cantiknya. Lalu matanya segera mengikuti pergerakan mata Kibum yang menatap lekat buah hatinya.

Siwon langsung berjongkok di tepi ranjang dan memandang lembut Kyuhyun yang pandangannya masih kosong. Ia mengusap kening Kyuhyun yang di penuhi keringat dengan perlahan sebelum menatap segera ke arah mata anaknya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sambil menikmati sentuhan jemari Kibum yang ikut menyentuh wajah bulatnya. "Memangnya Kyunie mimpi apa,hmm?"

"Eomma dan Appa meninggalkan Kyunie sendirian di rumah." jawab Kyuhyun. Sejenak pandangannya mengedar di temaramnya ruangan miliknya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Siwon bangkit dan menghidupkan lampu kamar. Bersidekap dan matanya tersorot pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak menghubungi Changmin untuk menemanimu sayang?"

"Dalam mimpi Kyunie tidak membawa handphone," rajuknya. "Eomma, lihat Appa menggodaku..." tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah Siwon.

Kibum terkekeh kecil sembari mencubit hidung anaknya yang berbuah pekikan protes si putri kandung. "Mimpi buruk Kyunie mungkin karena rindu dengan Changmin kan? Kau ingin eomma menelfonnya supaya dia cepat pulang?" Goda Kibum menimpali suaminya.

Merasa malu, Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas. Sekarang tak memikirkan lagi perihal mimpi buruk yang di alaminya. Itu hanya bunga tidur, Ya bunga tidur, tuturnya berulang dalam hati. Ayah dan Ibunya ada di sini dan dia tidak sendirian seperti dalam mimpinya.

Saat kedua orangtuanya keluar dari kamarnya dia segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

...

Di ruang makan keluarga Cho, Siwon yang berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya meninggalkan dua orang yang di sayanginya dalam rumah.

"Kenapa hanya di tatap seperti itu sayang, telfon lah. Changmin tidak akan marah kalau kau mengganggunya sedikit." goda Kibum memecah keheningan. Apron biru lautnya ia lepas dan langsung duduk di tempat biasanya. Mengoleskan roti tawar dengan selai strawberry untuk Kyuhyun. "Cepat di makan."

Kyuhyun meletakan handphonenya dan memasukan sobekan roti tawar yang telah di buat oleh ibunya ke mulut, mengunyah perlahan sembari menjawab ucapan ibunya. "Di luar jangkauan eomma."

"Ya sudah, dia pasti akan menghubungimu sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun mengangguk menahan getir dalam jiwanya yang mendadak sesak. "Eomma tidak berangkat kerja?" alihnya.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Eomma menunggu temanmu datang oke."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi dan memakan rotinya dalam diam. "Tapi temanku akan lama, eomma. Nanti-"

 **Ting tong**

"Sepertinya temanmu datang tepat waktu, Kyu." kikik Kibum, apalagi melihat betapa semangatnya anaknya berlari menuju ke depan.

Kyuhyun dengan gembira membuka pintu dengan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya namun sedetik kemudian senyumannya luruh di gantikan pandangan tak percaya pada tamu tak di undang ini. "Sohee?"

Kibum tiba di belakang Kyuhyun yang masih memegang daun pintu rumahnya. Karena terhalang oleh tubuh anaknya, Ibu satu anak ini menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang datang sayang?"

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Ibunya dan kembali kepada Sohee dengan senyum palsunya. "Dia.. "

"Aku teman Kyuhyun, Bi."

"Benarkah sayang?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan enggan mengangguk mengiyakan, tubuhnya yang sedang menghalangi pintu terpaksa bergeser karena di tegur langsung oleh ibunya karena tidak segera membawa masuk seorang tamu.

Saat Kibum membelakangi keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam dapur, Kyuhyun terpaku oleh Sohee yang berbalik dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Kau.." belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kibum ibunya datang dan memotongnya. "Kyunie, ajaklah temanmu ke dalam."

"Hmm." jawab Kyuhyun malas-malasan, ia juga terpaksa tersenyum kepada ibunya untuk menutupi kekesalannya pada perempuan yang sudah berani datang ke rumah ini.

Ibunya benar-benar pergi setelah kedatangan teman anaknya dengan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya dan juga Sohee. Kini tinggal kedua perempuan itu yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Tak ada yang berniat mengawali percakapan di antara keduanya, tak juga sikap saling mengenal yang sebelumnya Sohee lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun begitu, ia mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari perempuan yang masih duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu keluarganya. Bersikap antisipasi terhadapnya, karena tak ada yang menjamin kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Apalagi Kyuhyun sendirian, tak ada bodyguard yang biasa menjaganya karena permintaannya pada suaminya untuk menarik semua pengawal. Dan ia sekarang menyesal.

"Kau takut, dear?" celetuknya tiba saja. Terselip nada meremehkan yang begitu kentara.

"Tidak ada yang aku takutkan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Ini tidak akan membuat Sohee curiga karena di saat itu pula dia sedang mengecek waktu kepulangan suami tercintanya pada jam dinding. "Hanya sedang berfikir kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Aku dengar kau meninggalkan kakek Changmin."

Yoon Sohee tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau tahu dari kakek tua itu, hmm?"

"Ya benar," dusta Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia mendengarnya dari Jonghyun dan Minho kemarin.

Mereka juga memberikan informasi jika Sohee di lepaskan begitu saja setelah perempuan itu mengamuk melihat acara pernikahannya dan Changmin. Minho menambahkan kalau Harabojie Jung merasa cukup untuk melakukan perawatan Sohee, Jung senior itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ingin mempersunting Sohee untuk alasan tertentu dia sebenarnya membantu Changmin.

Ya tanpa semua sadari, beberapa tahun setelah kecelakaan itu dimana Sohee kehilangan ingatannya tentang kehamilan dirinya dan Changmin memutuskan pindah ke korea. Aktivitas mengejar Changmin berkurang bahkan tidak bisa di katakan dekat karena Harabojie menghalanginya. Meskipun pada akhirnya, Harabojie memilih melepas semua itu dan membiarkan masalah rumit ini di selesaikan oleh cucunya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ssi...," panggil Sohee bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya tersadar, karena tubuhnya bergerak lebih waspada. "Aku ingat semuanya yang terjadi padaku," ungkap Sohee sejurus kemudian.

Di depan Kyuhyun tak bergeming sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kau..., mengambil semuanya!" seru Sohee, nadanya naik satu oktaf. Pandangannya mengunci manik caramel Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan..., kau telah mengambil semua apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!"

Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, tercengang. Selain karena mendengar kalimat yang tak seharusnya dia dapatkan, Kyuhyun juga melihat senyuman miring yang tertahan. Hingga kalimat bantahan yang siap akan ia lontarkan meluruh begitu saja dalam mulutnya.

Kaki Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba terpaku saat Sohe menghampirinya beruntung sisa kewaspadaan terhadap perempuan itu masih ada. Ia dengan berani menghempaskan tangan kotor Sohee yang akan mencengkeram dagunya.

Belum selesai dengan itu, tanpa di duga Sohee mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak siap kebelakang, Kepala dan pinggang Kyuhyun menghantam tembok sangat keras. Seraya merintih kesakitan ia berusaha menarik lengan Sohee, kini berganti tubuh perempuan itu yang terjatuh menggantikan posisinya.

Pertarungan dua wanita cantik di dalam rumah itu, tak sampai di situ saja. Sohee bangkit dengan seringainya maupun wajah penuh keangkuhan. Di tariknya helaian rambut gelap milik Kyuhyun ke belakang, lagi-lagi gerakan tak terduga.

"Sakit tidak, dear!" Kyuhyun mendesis sebagai jawaban. Jemari Kyuhyun yang tak tinggal diam mencoba menggapai rambut Sohee namun kakinya segera di tendang. Dan Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan lututnya lebih dahulu mencapai keramik lantai. "Akkkh!" teriaknya.

Sohee tertawa menggelegar di dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun di bawah. Sambil terus menarik helaian rambut panjang yang berada di genggamannya. Sohee sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekati telinga Kyuhyun yang sangat merah karena menahan sakit. "Aku sangat tidak sabar sejak awal untuk membuatmu seperti ini, khe. . dan kesabaran ku sepertinya berhasil karena aku sangat puas melihatmu menderita, jalang!"

"Ka-u yang Jala-ng, Yoon Soh-ee." kata Kyuhyun putus-putus. Sohee yang mendengarnya kemudian begitu marah dan segera saja melampiaskan dengan membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun di tembok beberapa kali. Dan teriakan kesakitan Kyuhyun tak bisa terbendung lagi sama seperti tawa menggelegar sang penyiksa.

DUGH

"Aaaaaakh!" Lengkingan suara Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Sakit yang di dera pada kepalanya kini bukan hanya karena tarikan kuat pada rambut milik wanita bermata caramel ini tetapi bertambah dengan darah yang keluar di tengkorak belakang kepalanya.

"KA U.. JALANG GIL A!"

Sohee hanya tersenyum remeh mendengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun. Di sisi lain dia merasa geram karena meski tubuh wanita ini sudah melemah, air mata terus menerus keluar dari manik caramelnya pandangannya terhadap Sohee tetap menantang bahkan bibir plum yang berani menerima ciuman dari Changmin ini tak ada tanda meminta permohonan.

"Aku memang sangat gila jika menyangkut Changmin, dear." jawab Sohee. Bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa yang dengan seenaknya memainkan kendali atas diri Kyuhyun, Sohee menghempaskan tubuh pucat itu ke tembok.

Sambil berkacak pinggang dan senyum remeh masih terukir dalam bibirnya, ia berkata dengan sangat keji. "Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini sayang," ungkapnya meski tak senang.

Kyuhyun yang ada di bawah mengabaikan ucapan wanita gila yang sudah melepaskan cekalan di rambutnya. Manik hangat miliknya malah melihat ke arah jam dinding di belakang tubuh Sohee. Ia menggigit bibirnya berharap Changmin segera datang.

Orbs milik Sohee mengikuti arah mata Kyuhyun menghadap dan tawa terbahak-bahak berderai. "Kau benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa gadis mungil, aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini, tapi aku memiliki alasan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu." Sohee menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jarinya. "Tapi sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika melihatmu meregang nyawa dan aku bisa memiliki Changmin seutuhnya."

"Kalaupun aku mati, kau juga akan mati." rintih Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang kecil. "Ka.. rena suami ku akan mem...bunuhmu." tuturnya perlahan, Kyuhyun sadar kepalanya akan terasa sakit jika dia terus berbicara,ia segera memegang ke belakang berharap mengurangi rasa sakit.

Tapi tidak dengan Sohee, ia kembali berjalan dan menarik rambut Kyuhyun lagi setelah mendengar kalimat yang menyulut emosinya. Ia yakin kali ini mendengar Kyuhyun terisak dan begitu senang dia mendengarnya.

Matanya kemudian teralihkan pada vas yang bergambar bunga tulip berwarna kuning, sambil menyeret Kyuhyun ia bisa memegang vas itu di tangannya.

Obsesinya pada Changmin begitu besar membutakan semua fikirannya. Ia segera memecahkan vas itu pada pinggiran tembok dan mendapati ketakutan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih saja memberontak melepaskan diri.

Namun kondisinya yang melemah dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa meremas kaki Sohee. Upaya yang di lakukannya tidak memberikan efek sama sekali pada Sohee.

Sohee menempelkan ujung tajam vas bunga itu di sekitar leher Kyuhyun. Menekannya hingga darah mengucur dari kulit halus istri Changmin ini. "Hen..tikan.. ,Chw..ang to..long ak- Akkkkh!"

Air matanya kembali menurunkan butiran-butiran yang menjatuhi pipi bak buah persik miliknya. Ketika ujung tajam vas bunga menggores lebih dalam pada lehernya, manik indahnya mulai menutup dan kegelapan mulai merenggutnya.

 _Tolong aku Changmin_ adalah kalimat terakhir permintaannya saat Kyuhyun menyadari tubuhnya kian melemah.

 **Busan.**

Jung Changmin mengendarai mobil sportnya keluar dari gerbang apartemen Jonghyun. Tidak sama ketika sore kemarin dia selalu berbicara dengan Minho, kali ini dia hanya diam. Minho di buat cengo melihatnya, ia juga akhirnya memilih diam.

Selain itu Mobil Changmin berubah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, lagi-lagi pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun semakin memenuhi benaknya. Hatinya gelisah, tanpa dia sadari dia semakin ingin cepat pulang bertemu dengan istri cantiknya.

Minho yang sedari tadi memanggil Changmin bahkan tak di hiraukan. Sebuah truk pengangkut barang melintasi dari arah samping dan keadaan Changmin tak memperhatikan lampu lintas yang berwarna merah. Minho memandang ngeri ke arah Changmin sebelum memanggilnya lebih keras hingga Changmin mengerem mendadak.

"Oh syukurlah aku tidak mati," teriak Minho lega. Ia menatap sinis ke arah Changmin yang terdiam bingung seolah arwahnya baru saja memenuhi diri pria jangkung itu. "Kita menepi di sana." tunjuk Minho ke arah cafe di samping jalan. Kejadian ini sedikit mengacaukan semua pengendara yang juga berhenti di sekitarnya. Minho segera saja turun dan meminta maaf sedangkan Changmin dengan mobilnya menepi di sebuah cafe kecil di sana.

Sebelum Changmin memasuki cafenya, Minho memandang sinis ke arahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri frustasi.

Minho segera melesat ke arah kasir dan meminta sebuah minuman dingin yang segera dia berikan kepada sahabat jangkung nya itu. "Hyung, kau ini kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun, dia ...Argh!" serunya tertahan. Changmin bahkan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Dia butuh pertolonganku sekarang. Aku mendengar suaranya."

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau hanya rindu. Kita lebih baik istirahat di sini sebentar sebelum kita berangkat lagi. Kau tidak boleh membahayakan nyawamu sendiri, hyung."

Jung Changmin yang keras kepala menatap dingin sahabatnya yang sekarang meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Aku akan pergi tanpa mu."

"Sebentar Hyung, kita bisa menghubungi Taemin dan mengecek kondisinya." desak Minho. Ia mendongak agar bisa melihat ke arah mata Changmin yang di penuhi kekalutan. Bersyukur karena Changmin mengangguk meski tubuhnya membohongi gerakan maunya.

Minho segera saja menelfon Taemin. Menunggu hingga sabar jawaban telepon darinya, bola matanya bersinar ketika sambungan terjadi. "Ha-"

"Dimana Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin, mengambil paksa telepon canggih milik Minho.

Ketika tak ada jawaban dan hanya teriakan histeris yang dia terima, Jung Changmin segera berlari keluar cafe dan meninggalkan Minho yang tidak mengerti apapun.

Di luar cafe Changmin memasuki kendaraan milinya, suara deru mesin mobil Jung Changmin terdengar dahsyat meninggalkan area Cafe.

Minho yang segera berlari dan menstop taksi yang kebetulan lewat. "Sial, Hyung bahkan membawa handphoneku," katanya setelah menaiki taksi. "Ikuti mobil itu pak," perintahnya pada sang supir.

...

Jung Changmin membanting kemudi dengan keras dan matanya berkilat tajam ke arah depan. Ia baru saja menelpon Bill yang ia tugaskan di Mansionnya untuk mengecek rumah kedua orangtua istrinya.

Dan ia menjadi gila sekarang karena Bill tak segera memberikan hasil laporannya. Sudah dua puluh menit dia menunggu dalam kecepatan mobil yang di bawa tanpa suara. Meskipun dia telah menduga sesuatu terjadi namun dia berharap itu salah.

Air matanya kali ini keluar sedikit melalui sudut mata raven miliknya dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang melemah. Ia bahkan susah payah meremas kemudi agar tidak limbung.

"Tunggu aku Kyu." seketika ia menambahkan kecepatannya, pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung ini menekan pedal gas semakin dalam dan mobilnya meraung layaknya singa, melesat penuh kecepatan tinggi di jalan Busan.

 **JHospital**.

"Kau mau kemana Bill," teriak Taemin. Gadis mungil itu masih menggigil ketakutan dengan noda darah yang masih berada di sekitar tubuh dan tangannya. "Kau tidak boleh menelfon Changmin, dia sedang mengendarai mobilnya sekarang! Aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padanya karena mendengar berita Kyuhyun."

Di lihat dari kondisinya, Taemin yang mana seorang dokter anak cukup tenang segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Dia hanya terkejut ketika menemukan darah yang ber ceceran di tembok rumah keluarga Cho itu sebelum menemukan Kyuhyun terbaring di lantai dekat sofa. Ia sempat menangis ketika Minho menelfonnya dan berteriak histeris ketika dia berhasil menemukan tanda kehidupan di lengan lentik Kyuhyun.

"Karena Changmin bisa menemukan kita," jelas Taemin. "Yang kau pastikan sekarang adalah memastikan tak ada yang tau keadaan Kyuhyun ketika kita membawanya dan hubungi semua Keluarga besar Jung maupun kedua orangtua istri Changmin."

Bill mengangguk dan meninggalkan Taemin di ruang gawat darurat ini sendiri. Taemin lantas menggigiti bibirnya gelisah ketika kinerja otaknya kembali bekerja, Taemin segera menghubungi seorang kenalannya yang seorang polisi. Tanpa dia sadari karena itulah berita percobaan pembunuhan Nyonya muda keluarga Jung menyebar.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian..**

Jung Changmin akhirnya menemukan lokasi Bill berada, ia tercekat saat melalui Gpsnya menuntun pria tampan itu pada sebuah rumah sakit.

Bill datang dan membungkuk hormat kepadanya, tapi Changmin hanya memandanginya. Sial, Tubuhnya semakin melemah dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit yang telah di penuhi wartawan di depan.

Beruntung Minho datang dan menemaninya masuk, menerobos barisan wartawan yang segera di amankan oleh para bodyguard Changmin.

Demi Tuhan, tubuhnya kini menggigil ketika Junsu bibinya segera memeluk erat Changmin. Meledakkan tangisnya di dalam dada pria jangkung itu. Di antara deretan gumamannya, ia sempat menahan nafas saat bibinya mengucapkan, "Kita hampir kehilangannya."

Minho yang memperhatikan ritme wajah Changmin pun merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tak menghentikan Changmin. Choi Minho menghembuskan nafas kuat dan meremas bahu kiri Changmin. "Bibi, kita sebaiknya masuk."

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya, mengangguk dan menggiring mereka ke ruang dimana Kyuhyun berada. Jemarinya meremas lengan Changmin untuk menguatkan ponakan tampannya itu.

Changmin menelan ludahnya. Semuanya seolah berjalan lambat, Junsu dan Minho telah melepaskannya mendekati pintu ruang dimana belahan jiwanya ada. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri sambil menyentuh pintu itu.

Iris ravennya tak menunjukkan kehidupan kala ia berhasil berdiri di depan pintu ruang unit gawat darurat. Sekuat tenaga ia tak menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kaki gemetar maupun tubuh yang menggigil. Perutnya terasa di bolak balik, sementara pendengaran miliknya menangkap tangisan para wanita di belakang.

Dia gagal menjaga istrinya, seharusnya dia tak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian ataupun meninggalkannya tanpa pengawasan. Ia kesal, begitu kesal. Changmin sudah berjanji pada Siwon untuk melindungi Kyuhyun tapi dia mengingkarinya. "Aku gagal," seru Changmin untuk pertama kali.

Suasana di belakang Changmin,Kibum yang pingsan di pelukan Siwon dan Junsu semakin menangis dengan membawa Inhwan di gendongannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Min. Tenanglah." kata Yoochun yang segera memeluk ponakan pertamanya ini. "Ya, dia wanita yang kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja." ulangnya menghibur.

.

.

Dua orang polisi dan satu orang perempuan berjalan ke arah depan ruangan unit gawat darurat yang berisi sebuah keluarga terkaya di Negeri ini. Perempuan itu bergegas ke arah depan saat matanya menemukan sosok pria bersetelan jaket kulit.

Tak peduli dengan noda darah yang telah mengering memenuhi lengan dan tubuhnya, ia mendekati Minho dan memeluknya erat. Pertahanannya hancur sudah, ia menangis dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun dia hampir saja-"

"Sst... yang terpenting dia selamat sekarang," potong Minho.

Taemin mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah Changmin yang hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan ekspresi simpati sebelum menarik nafas, "Apa Changmin tahu ini perbuatan siapa?"

Minho mendesah lalu menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, hyung masih memikirkan keselamatan Kyuhyun."

"Tapi, sampai kapan? Dia bisa saja sekarang mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah sakit ini dan mencelakakan Kyuhyun sekali lagi!"

"Dia tak akan bisa menyentuh istriku lagi," desis Changmin.

Masih dalam posisi membelakangi mereka semua. Suara Taemin yang keras tentu saja terdengar hingga ke telinga Changmin.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya, Min?"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya," jawab Changmin.

Dengan gusar Taemin melangkah ke arah Changmin. "Jangan bilang dia yang kau maksud?"

Pria itu berbalik dan menjawab dengan tegas, bibirnya segera terkatup membentuk garis tipis. Taemin menggeleng tak percaya sementara Minho menahan geraman.

"Kau harus menemukan wanita itu, Changmin..." pinta seseorang yang sejak awal tak sadarkan diri dan tidur dalam dekapan suaminya. Suaranya lirih dan agak serak. Mata indahnya terbuka. Ia menatap ke arah langit-langit rumah sakit dan kembali berkata, "Dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati."

Semuanya terkejut kecuali Changmin yang segera mengeluarkan handphone dalam sakunya. Tak perduli yang dia pakai adalah milik Minho. Changmin mendial nomor bodyguard yang dia percayai, "Aku ingin Yoon Sohee kalian temukan," katanya dengan dingin. "Aku tidak perduli jika dia bersembunyi dalam lindungan kakek sekalipun, bawa dia di hadapan ku secepatnya!" jelasnya sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

"Tunggu! Changmin, aku telah memanggil polisi. Kita juga bisa meminta mereka untuk membantu mencari Sohee." kata Taemin, sedikit khawatir. Jika yang menemukan Changmin terlebih dahulu, pria itu bisa bertindak seenaknya karena dengan begitu bisa mencurahkan kemarahan ke wanita yang telah membuat istrinya sekarat. Maka dari itu Taemin segera bertindak cepat mengantisipasi kelakuan temannya itu.

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau Taemin," kata Changmin berpaling. "Tapi kau tak bisa menghalangiku untuk melakukan apa yang ku mau."

Taemin meneguk ludahnya kasar dan tak berani berkata apapun lagi. Ia kembali menatap dua orang temannya yang bekerja sebagai penegak hukum. Dan sambil menyeret Minho menemaninya, menjauh dari mereka keempat orang itu segera berbicara.

.

.

Yoon Sohee mencuci kedua tangannya ke di sebuah toilet dalam Mall yang dia datangi. Ia mengganti seluruh pakaiannya dan menatap dirinya dengan angkuh pada sebuah cermin di depan. Telinganya dia pasang baik-baik untuk mencuri dengar percakapan dua orang wanita yang membelakangi tubuhnya. Sohee bisa melihat kedua melihat ke arah layar handphone masing-masing. Ia tahu berita masuknya istri orang terkaya di negara ini sekarang pasti segera tersebar luas di media masa.

"Dengar, walaupun aku cemburu melihat Changmin sudah menikah dengan wanita cantik ini. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu membuatnya hampir meninggal." komentar sebelah kanan.

 _Sayangnya aku orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu, ladies._ Batin Sohee.

"Ya betul, hei... Kau ingat kakakku bekerja menjadi salah satu perawat di sana?" tutur si sebelah kiri dan di angguki yang lain. "Kakakku bilang, dia masih dalam kamar unit gawat darurat. Dokter belum keluar sejak dia di bawa ke ruang itu."

Senyum Sohee mengembang di bibirnya. Ia menyeringai dengan ekspresi angkuh. Menyerukan kesenangan dalam dirinya.

"Aku yakin Changmin akan segera menemukan penjahat itu, kau lihat saja di depan.. banyak anak buahnya yang sedang berkeliling."

Seketika senyum yang tadi berkembang di bibir plumnya menghilang berganti dengan raut wajah waspada. Meskipun terselip sedikit meremehkan situsinya sekarang. Sohee tetap keluar dari toilet itu melangkah dengan anggun.

T

B

C

Hai.. Fio kembali.. hampir 2 bulan ya... terimakasih yang sudah support dan sering mengingatkan fio buat update.

Sebenarnya Fio mau update dari bulan kemarin, tapi nggak Pd dengan ceritanya.. Fio hampir buat 4 cerita buat chapter ini tapi nggak ada yang cocok jadi akhirnya buat satu cerita lagi akhirnya selesai.. (walaupun maksa banget di chapter ini)

Semoga nggak ngecewain banget yah.. :D hahaha #mianhe

Buat yang baru riview. Emang bener di chapter" sebelumnya banyak typo (jangan di tanya) haha yang Yunho manggil Hechul "eonnie" .. ;D

Sekali lagi buat kak Hyunieeeeeee.. makasih loh uuuunch #kiss yang ngingetin lagi dan lagi... maaf kalau yang ini ngecewain.. huwee :'(


	14. Chapter 14

"Changmin? Kau mendengarku? Hei, Jung Changmin!"

Junsu menepuk lengan Changmin yang tertidur di tepi ranjang kecil dimana Kyuhyun tidur. Tidurnya yang salah pasti menyakiti tubuhnya. "Pindahlah ke sofa."

Changmin tersadar, fokus mendatanginya. Dia menggangguk sekali tanpa memandang ke arah suara karena perhatian Changmin telah mengarah ke istrinya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Apa mimpimu sangat indah sehingga kau tak ingin bangun dari tidur panjang mu,hmm? Bangunlah sayang."

Junsu yang mendengar itu mendesah getir. Tega-teganya Sohee melakukan hal sekeji itu pada Kyuhyun.

Mata Junsu mengikuti pergerakan Changmin berdiri hingga pria tinggi ini meletakkan tangan yang sejak semalam ia genggam di kedua sisi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Imo," seru Changmin, yang sekarang merapikan selimut biru muda ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Terdengar bunyi gumaman Junsu yang berdiri di belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Dimana Bill?"

Junsu memandang lekat punggung lebar Changmin sebelum menjawab, "Ada di lantai bawah bersama yang lain."

Changmin berbalik dan memandang wajah Junsu yang sedang memasang senyum manisnya.

Dalam diam membuat batin Changmin bergejolak, harusnya tidak seperti itu namun dirinya yang lain setuju dengan sikapnya. Membuat seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun adalah keputusan yang tepat sekarang. Mungkin karena melihat wanita itu melihatnya menangis semalam.

"Changmin?"

Changmin menarik dirinya dalam lamunan dan menatap Junsu yang menaikkan alisnya ke atas. Matanya yang kecil dan hitam terlihat jernih memandanginya lekat.

"Kau tidak boleh melamun! Kemana Changmin yang arogan itu."

Changmin akhirnya terkekeh, Junsu adalah wanita yang bisa merubah suasana dengan ucapan-ucapannya. Hampir mirip dengan Ibunya.

"Terimakasih Imo," kata Changmin.

Sesaat Junsu bingung dengan ucapannya, tak lama kemudian seringai kecil terselip di senyum yang sedang di lakukan. "Kau harus membelikanku hadiah kapan-kapan."

"Yaa.. Setelah bayi itu lahir tentunya." kata Changmin menunjuk perut datar bibinya.

Junsu terkejut dan memandang wajah Changmin yang sudah menyeringai licik. "Bagaimana kau tahu," kata Junsu.

"Aku tentu tahu," balas Changmin senang. Changmin terkikik geli melihat wajah Junsu yang lucu menurutnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat dan merangkul dengan satu tangan ke tubuh mungil wanita dari pamannya ini. "Kau menyembunyikan ini dari Samchon ya, kan?"

Junsu segera mendorong tubuh Jangkung Changmin. "Ya, tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahukan kepadanya."

"Kenapa?" sela Changmin.

"Waktunya tidak pas, nanti saat Kyuhyun sadar saja. Aku akan memberitahukan padanya."

Changmin mengangguk dan melewati tubuh mungil Junsu yang masih berdiri tegak. Changmin lalu duduk di sofa dan mutiara ravennya melihat Junsu masih berdiri tegak di tempat itu.

"Imo-"

"Minnie, kau tidak mau ke bawah?" potong Junsu, masih tidak berbalik.

"Apa ada laporan baru dari Bill?" Changmin balik bertanya kepada bibinya. Tapi gerakan bibinya menggeleng pelan membuat Changmin tak menyahut lagi. Padahal Changmin mengharapkan anggukan kepala dan berita di temukannya wanita itu.

"Walaupun seperti itu kau harus ke bawah. Kakak ipar semuanya ada di bawah," jelas Junsu. Kini telah berbalik arah dan memandang Changmin. "Kau tidak mau menyapa mereka?"

"Dan meninggalkan Istriku yang masih belum sadar maupun Ibu hamil di sini?" Changmin segera menggeleng. "Tidak akan."

Junsu berdecak. "Kau itu keras kepala!"

Changmin tersenyum. "Itulah aku."

Junsu tidak tahan memutar bola matanya. "Kau menugaskan Bodyguard di seluruh rumah sakit bahkan hampir tujuh orang bodyguardmu ada di depan pintu kamar itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan menerobos masuk mencari kematian."

Jung Changmin meringis mendengar suara lengkingan bibinya. Mood Ibu hamil biasanya menakutkan, apalagi tidak di turuti. Akhirnya ia keluar cepat tanpa protes dan Junsu melihat Changmin menghilang di balik pintu.

Masih menatap pintu berwarna biru pucat di sana. Junsu menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar keras kepala," gumamnya dengan mengelus perutnya.

...

Jung Changmin baru saja keluar dari lift yang membawanya turun, sesuatu yang cepat menabrak tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dan memeluk Changmin erat.

"Oppa! Akhirnya kau turun! Bagimana dengan Kyu eonni? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

Changmin yang tidak siap merintih kecil dan telinganya menangkap suara lain yang mendekati mereka. "Junhuie! Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Bagaimana kalau kalian terjatuh ke belakang!"

Junhui melepaskan pelukannya terpaksa karena tarikan wanita yang memarahinya.

"Maafkan aku," Junhui menunduk kecil merasa bersalah. "Kalau saja aku di izinkan untuk membangunkannya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal tadi," protesnya tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, kalian menghalangi ponakanku yang ingin duduk. Minnie, kemarilah." suara Hankyung menginterupsi anak dan Istrinya yang sudah siap saling menjawab lagi.

Seperti biasa hanya pria china itu yang bisa menghentikan mereka, pikir Changmin.

Melewati keduanya, Changmin melangkah ke depan. Bisa di lihat Ibu dan Ayahnya ada di sana dengan menepuk-nepuk kecil tempat duduk yang kosong di antara mereka. Changmin langsung duduk dari situ.

"Kau tampak buruk, Nak." Suara berat Yunho memulai.

"Kau harusnya segera menelfon kami," timpal Jaejoong lembut.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Changmin sungguh-sungguh.

"Changmin terlihat kacau sejak kemarin," sahut Yoochun dengan Inhwan yang di gendongnya. Yang lainnya hanya mendengarkan bahkan Heechul dan Junhui yang biasa berisik tampak terdiam.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk tangan besarnya ke punggung Changmin. "Makanlah, sejak kemarin Appa yakin perutmu belum terisi oleh apapun."

Changmin melirik ke arah Ayahnya yang pengertian, pria besar itu sangat mengerti untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Tetapi meskipun makanan tersaji di depannya, dorongan dari Ibunya juga untuk segera makan. Changmin hanya memandangi tanpa minat.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa makan, tanpa Kyuhyun._

Akhirnya mereka menyerah memaksa Changmin untuk makan. Sambil menatap wajah mereka satu persatu Changmin mendesah pelan, Bagaimana mungkin mereka berkumpul dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia berpikir mungkin setelah ini selesai, Changmin akan mengundang keluarga besarnya dengan berita baik. Ayah dan Ibu Kyuhyun juga akan dia undang.

Changmin terkesiap dan memandang sekitar, dimana Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya?

"Kau mencari Kibum?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Aku meminta mereka pulang. Kibum sama kacaunya denganmu."

Jung Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega. Oh syukurlah.. Itu terdengar baik. Changmin tidak mungkin membiarkan mertuanya terus-menerus khawatir. Sambil mendengarkan Jaejoong yang menceritakan kembali bagaimana membuat mereka pulang, pandangannya hanya ke arah lift.

Ingin sekali membuka lift itu dan menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Setelah lama terdiam, ia berjengit ketika suara tar memekakan telinga terdengar. Di akhiri suara teriakan wanita.

Changmin cepat menengok ke belakang, Yunho, Yoochun dan Hankyung telah berdiri. Changmin menarik diri dan ikut bangkit. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mengikuti tiga pria besar yang telah berlari menuju sumber teriakan.

Kenapa ramai sekali? Bukannya ia sudah meminta pihak rumah sakit mengosongkan ruangan ini dan lantai atas.

Mereka berempat terbelalak kaget melihat tubuh perempuan tergeletak dan terdapat darah berceceran di sekitar tangan. Di sampingnya wanita lain yang syok terjatuh dengan gelas yang pecah di pinggir.

Yunho terlihat membungkuk dan memeriksa denyut nadi perempuan itu. Merasa frustasi Yunho segera mencari di lehernya. Wajahnya yang sempat panik memunculkan harapan. Sambil berdiri, ia berteriak kepada wanita yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Panggil dokter yang lain cepat!" seru Yunho. Dia kemudian menggendong wanita itu ke arah sofa terdekat.

Sementara tubuh Changmin gemetar, perutnya terasa di bolak-balik. Ia merasakan hal lain mengganggu pikirannya. Hingga hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya kembali memasuki alam sadarnya.

"Kyuhyun!" serunya lantang. Ia tidak tahu kekuatan dari mana hingga suaranya terdengar jernih dan cukup menyadarkan semua yang masih terkejut karena kejadian itu.

Changmin berlari ke arah lift sebelumnya ia pakai. Samar-samar mendengar suara Junhui yang berteriak kepadanya. Namun Changmin tak menghiraukan, ia terus menekan-nekan tombol itu tapi lift sepertinya tidak mau terbuka.

Changmin menengok cepat ke arah samping. Tangga darurat! Ia berlari menuju itu. Menaiki tangga secepat yang dia bisa. Tak menghiraukan lagi suara-suara dari arah belakang.

Di akhir tangga Changmin terjatuh dan seseorang membantunya berdiri. "Berdirilah, Ayo!" Ia tak melihat seseorang orang itu dan kembali berlari.

Changmin menyadari kakinya bergetar di langkah larinya dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat karena larinya maupun karena khawatir dengan sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya.

Setelah sampai di pintu depan, melewati para Bodyguard yang berjejer rapi dan kaget karena melihatnya. Changmin membuka paksa pintu itu.

Yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah Kyuhyun dengan selimut birunya tersingkap jatuh dan changmin menangkap pandangan ke bawah.

"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, Minnie..." rintih seseorang. Junsu tergeletak di samping dinding dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya, mengalir ke bajunya yang berwarna putih.

Changmin segera menghambur dan memeluk Junsu. Menangkupnya dalam dadanya. Sialan! Umpatnya dalam hati. Dadanya sesak sekali. Melihat kejadian ini.

Harusnya dia tak meninggalkan mereka.

Di belakang pintu masuk terbuka kasar dan Changmin mendengar lagi suara-suara teriakan. Maupun tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba di tarik seseorang, menjauhkannya dari Bibinya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Tarik bang Changmin

Hahai.

Budayakan membaca ps.

Fio kembali dalam sebulan, Mianhae... Sibuk dengan kehidupan nyata. Kerjaan numpuk dari 'Ssaem' tak bisa cuma di lihat.

Fio update tapi cuma sedikit, biarlah... hehe. #bungkuk" Yang penting update. Greget nih pengin langsung kirim ke ffn.

Buat yang kemarin tanya Kyu udah sadar dan nyangka Kyu sadar. Maafkan fio, wanita yang di maksud adalah Kibum.

So, Fio belum kasih Kyu sadar. #ketawasadis

Oh ya, Yoon Sohee itu nyata kok. Dia bukan cuma nama, wajahnya bisa anda lihat di mini dramanya dengan Kyuhyun. Itu loh yang kisseu Kyu. #guenggakrelabagianini

Cip"..

Daaah..

Changkyu.


	15. Chapter 15

Changmin Pov

Aku berdiri di tengah jalan yang tidak lebar dengan pandangan mengernyit heran. Aku kira sebelum ini aku berada di bangsal istriku yang belum sadar dari tidurnya. Aku ingat dengan jelas memeluknya dari arah samping, menggumamkan kata-kata maaf dan 'bangunlah' di telinga istriku lalu semuanya gelap.

Aku kira mungkin saat ini aku sedang berada di alam mimpi. Mungkin diriku yang sebenarnya sedang tertidur nyaman mendekap Kyuhyun di ranjang sempit kamar rawat.

Tapi kenapa aku berada di sini?

Biasanya aku jarang bermimpi. Apalagi mimpi yang sangat nyata seperti yang sedang aku lihat ini.

"Ah sudahlah," monologku sendiri sembari tersenyum kecut dan berjalan ke arah depan. Namun aku sedikit tertegun kala melihat kedua jemari kakiku terbalut sepatu hitam yang biasa aku pakai kemudian melihat lagi hingga ke bagian atas ternyata aku mengenakan pakaian serba hitam hanya kemeja dalam ku yang putih.

"Ck, ada-ada saja." Lagi-lagi aku bergumam kecil dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah depan.

Tanpa aku sendiri sadari, senyuman lebar hampir saja merobek bibir ku karena terlalu senang.

Ya senang, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan jalan ini walaupun sesaat saja. Astaga.

"Keukenhof," sahutku merasa _deja vu_ karena pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Aku kemudian mulai tersihir oleh suasana beberapa hari yang lalu dimana aku melamarnya di sini. Diantara seluruh bunga tulip berwarna-warni yang menjadi saksi bisu aku memilikinya.

Kyuhyun. Wanita berharganya sekarang.

Aku ingin sekali melihatnya saat ini. Aku ingin bangun! Dan betapa menjengkelkannya saat aku mencoba memejamkan mata berharap kembali ke duniaku.

Sialan! Tidak bekerja sama sekali.

"Argh sialan!" teriakku keras. Namun alih-alih aku mengumpat lagi, aku terhenyak kaget ketika sepasang lengan menggapaiku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan betapa gigihnya dia melompat-lompat sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu telah berada di gendonganku.

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan sosok yang tiba-tiba naik di punggungnya sebelum suara itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau tidak asyik Chwang... Aku hanya meminta hal ini sekali sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku." katanya. Dengan cekatan pula dia turun dari tubuhku dan berjalan ke depan. Membuat netra kami saling bertemu.

"Aku hanya meminta hal ini sekali sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku." ulangnya. Sedang aku hanya terdiam tidak mengerti.

Karena aku tetap diam, ia mulai menyentuh pipiku dengan jemarinya. "Kenapa sih, Chwang?"

"Kyuhyun," Aku memanggilnya karena belaian di pipiku tampak nyata. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Dia tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Kau yang mengajakku kesini." katanya lalu terdiam setelah aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Dia merona seperti kelopak bunga tulip merah.

"Kau bilang 'temani aku, kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau mau, sebelum aku pergi'." katanya. Kini bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sempurna.

Sementara aku mulai menjawab di tengah kebingungan. "Ayolah sayang. Aku tidak a-"

"Kau akan Chwang." potongnya. Aku melepas nafas panjang. Aku akui tidak mengerti apapun mengapa istriku mengatakan hal itu. Lalu perlahan-lahan mengikuti keinginan mimpi ini lantas aku bergumam, "Ya, baiklah."

Kyuhyun yang menanti sejak awal berteriak senang. Aku sampai bingung bagaimana dia bisa se senang itu aku tinggalkan sampai aku membuang fikiran itu jauh-jauh saat tangan yang ku genggam ini balik menarik ku.

"Kita harus berada di tengah-tengah sana Chwang, ayo-ayo!"

Ia membawaku ke tengah-tengah ladang bunga bergradasi warna berbeda yang menimbulkan sebuah garis tegak terulur tiap kali diriku memandang lebih jauh ribuan hamparan tulip indah itu. Aku terus di bawa Kyuhyun berlarian tanpa takut terjatuh, aku bisa mendengar tawanya yang lebar dan menawan saat wajah itu menengok ke belakang.

Saat kami telah berada di tengah-tengah bunga tulip ini, dia berhenti dan bersitatap denganku. Tatapan Kyuhyun begitu menawan. Kyuhyun yang terdiam begitu mencolok lebih dari ribuan tulip berwarna-warni ini. Warna kulitnya yang cerah mendekati pucat begitu bercahaya mengikuti gaunnya yang putih.

Aku bahkan sulit bernafas dengan benar. Pada saat ini aku terpesona olehnya.

Segera setelah gelombang rasa senang tak kunjung berhenti, aku terhenyak saat kesadaran akhirnya menghampiriku. Saat aku memperhatikannya lekat.

Tinggi Kyuhyun tidak lebih dari yang aku lihat terakhir kali seolah-olah menyusut sementara aku pun demikian.

Lalu gaun putih tanpa lengan maupun _heels_ putih yang dia kenakan merupakan gaun terakhir yang dia pakai terakhir kami bertemu. Di acara perpisahan sekolah.

Jadi yang kutemui di depanku adalah Kyuhyun saat EHS*.

"Chwang..." Kyuhyun mengucapkan namaku tiba-tiba. "Kau ingat janjimu kan?"

"Janji?" Aku menatapnya yang menggembungkan pipi segera. Apa aku pernah membuat janji dengannya saat EHS.

"Ya! Kau berjanji akan segera menemuiku saat kau pulang nanti."

Detik berikutnya tubuhku menegang karena genggaman tangan kami terlepas. Dia berlari ke arah depan sendirian kali ini. Seraya berlari mundur dia tertawa riang. "Kau sudah berjanji Chwang."

Tetapi pada yang saat yang sama aku akan mengejarnya, menanyakan apa maksudnya. Latar tempatnya berganti sangat gelap. Tidak ada ladang bunga tulip yang sangat indah, hanya ada keremangan lampu di sudut kanan tempatku berdiri sedang kegelapan malam mulai menggerogoti.

Aku terhenyak sekali lagi. Lariku mulai melambat karena aku merasa tidak akan bisa sampai titik putih yang memanggilku dengan lambaian tangan.

Aku mulai menggigil, tubuhku saat ini hanya tubuh kecil yang terbalut oleh nyawa di umur ku yang ke 21 tahun. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman sambil terus berlari, meskipun sia-sia. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun yang berada di ujung sana.

Detik-detik berlalu melambat saat tanganku terulur untuk menggapainya. Aku ingin cepat kesana! Hingga ku sadari saat aku melirik ke arah kanan nan jauh di sana, seseorang juga sedang menghampiri istriku.

Aku berteriak kencang yang nyatanya sia-sia, aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun berhadapan dengannya. Aku yang mulai emosi semakin mempercepat lariku _yang mana mengandung kesia-siaan!_

Sedang seorang itu telah lebih dahulu berada di hadapan istriku. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dan tiba-tiba seseorang itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang dia ambil lewat sakunya.

Menancapkan tepat di jantung istriku. Aku berteriak yang mirip geraman kasar dan menggigil hingga ke ujung jari kakiku.

Wajah Kyuhyun muncul seperkian detik di hadapanku. Gaun putihnya kotor oleh darah di dadanya. Seorang yang menikamnya ternyata hanya sebuah siluet hitam yang menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Selamat atas kematian istrimu, Jung Changmin!"

Siluet hitam itu membuka mulut, tubuhku ambruk lemas tidak ada daya, lalu kegelapan itu semua membuatku terbangun dengan adrenalin mengerikan, setengah teriakannya tercekat di tenggorokan.

 _*EHS =_ Elementary high school.

Changmin Pov end.

.

Bau obat-obatan dalam ruangan membuat Jung Changmin terbangun setelah mimpi buruknya. Jantungnya masih berpacu cepat, keringat dingin muncul di permukaan keningnya sementara kelopak ravennya melebar.

Semakin melebar saat tidak ada tubuh istrinya yang berbaring di ranjang. Changmin menelan ludah, imajinasi berkeliaran mengenai mimpi tadi dan tanpa ragu tubuh jangkungnya bergerak turun dan menatapi sekeliling dengan pucat pasi.

Changmin hampir berteriak dan tubuhnya kembali menggigil, berlari menuju pintu keluar untuk mencari istrinya kalau saja tidak terdengar suara daun pintu yang terbuka dari arah kanan.

Changmin menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri di antara pintu. Ia tersenyum lemah di wajah pucatnya dan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

Hawa menggigil Changmin lenyap tak tersisa saat itu juga. Pria ini memeluk istrinya lebih erat, membenamkan tubuh mungil ini dalam dekapannya, begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun. Rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh hangat suaminya.

"Maafkan aku."

Changmin meminta maaf dan di jawab anggukan kecil Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh Kyu, andai saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri. A-k," Pria ini tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena mendengar isakan lirih Kyuhyun bahkan ia merasakan juga basah pada dadanya. Changmin mengecupi kepala Kyuhyun dan membelai surai istrinya yang terdapat perban lalu irisnya juga tanpa sengaja memegang perban yang membalut luka di sekitar lehernya.

 _'Yoon Sohee brengsek!'_ adalah umpatan yang siap Changmin ungkapkan. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh mungil ini menerima perlakuan kejamnya. Sialan!

Dengan perlahan, Changmin memisahkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati wajah istrinya yang merah dengan lelehan air mata. Changmin mengangkat dagu itu agar maniknya dan manik miliknya bertemu.

Kyuhyun tidak menghindari tatapan suaminya sedikitpun, meskipun matanya masih menangis. Dan yang ingin wanita ini ucapkan hanya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Seseorang bahkan Changmin sendiri pun dapat mengetahui, mengamati kekacauan emosional pada diri istrinya. "Aku pun sangat merindukanmu sayang. **Sangat**."

Tanpa terduga dia malah tertawa cekikikan. "Aku tahu itu," katanya lalu terdiam lagi saat Changmin membersihkan air mata itu dengan jemarinya.

Waktu seakan terhenti di ruangan ini. Setidaknya tidak dengan keduanya yang masih bernafas dan saling mengagumi wajah satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun yang pertama menggerakkan roda waktu yang terhenti ini dengan menarik wajah Sang suami dan menciumnya lembut.

Changmin sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Namun tidak menolak sedikit pun karena detik-detik berikutnya ruangan sunyi ini di isi oleh suara decakan ciuman keduanya.

.

 _ **"Tidak sayangku, ini lebih indah dari Gaun. Kalian bisa menilainya saat bertemu. Appa harap kalian bisa menerimanya."**_

"Ternyata kau tidak lebih dari sampah yang harus ku buang sejak dulu," gumam Jung Ilwoo menatap bayangan wajahnya pada kaca transparan yang menampilkan hiruk pikuknya kota Seoul ini.

Bayangan pria tambun di belakangnya membuat Jung Ilwoo segera berbalik, "Kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya.

Si pria tambun mengangguk lalu berkutat dengan laptop yang dia bawa. Jung Ilwoo hanya menatapnya datar setelah laptop itu di balikkan ke arahnya. "Jadi semua ini yang terjadi."

"Ya Tuan."

"Apa Bill memiliki rekaman ini, Kangin?"

"Aku kira dia tidak."

"Baguslah, Kita sebaiknya segera kesana." kata Jung Ilwoo berjalan melewati Kangin. "Kita tidak boleh di dahului oleh siapapun."

 _'Tidak Changmin, tidak juga Polisi yang bawa Taemin.'_

Jung Ilwoo mendongak, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau sudah menyembunyikan Ibu dan anak gadis Yoon Sohee?"

"Mereka akan segera tiba di Mansion malam ini." senyum Jung Ilwoo mengembang.

Setelah pria ini memasuki mobil miliknya, Ia tampak mengambil nafas panjang, senyumannya menghilang dalam sekejap. Ia membuka dasi yang terasa mencekiknya. Pandangannya mengarah ke depan jalan namun seolah menerawang jauh. Jiwanya terenggut oleh beberapa kejadian yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan. Menerima, merawat bahkan ingin mempersunting Yoon Sohee adalah kesalahan.

Setelah kematian istri yang selama ini dia sayanginyalah yang mengawali semuanya. Perempuan yang harusnya sehat dan menemaninya hingga sekarang malah terkubur cantik meninggalkan ia selamanya.

Pada saat itu, ia yang selalu mengawasi setiap anggota keluarganya berujung menemukan seorang gadis yang di tinggalkan Changmin di rumah sakit London begitu saja. Hanya melihat tanpa menghampiri karena wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang istrinya membuat perasaannya kembali lebih baik. Saat itu sebenarnya ia juga melihat Changmin dan kedua temannya membawa seorang bayi meskipun tidak berniat mengetahui dimana cucu kesayangannya akan menyembunyikan hal itu. Maupun seseorang laki-laki di penjara karena telah merencanakan pembunuhan -yang mana ayah dari bayi itu- melalui Sohee. Yoon Sohee hanya di peralat dan Changmin mengetahui detail tersebut tidak menuntut apapun.

Tapi hal ini lah yang membuat semuanya kacau, pikirnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Hal-hal yang tidak terduga kemudian hampir sebulan setelah kejadian itu. Kami di pertemukan, tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya dia yang mencarinya dan meminta pekerjaan padanya di Jepang. Mendekatinya hanya untuk bisa berdekatan dengan cucu kesayangannya. Tapi ia yang mengetahui hal itu menghalangi jalannya karena Changmin telah menandai seorang gadis yang sederhana di Korea. Teman masa EHS dan seseorang yang sekaligus di terima oleh mendiang istrinya tanpa memandang status.

Membuatnya geram. Dan kisah tragisnya, malam sebelum istrinya meninggal. Sepasang suami-istri Jung bertengkar hebat untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak mendampingi pewaris tahta seluruh Jung Corp. Gadis yang akan di jodohkan atau seorang gadis cantik dan sederhana dari keluarga Cho.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini hingga jenazah istrinya di masukkan ke liang lahat. Yang selama ini anak-anaknya ketahui adalah Ibu mereka terkena serangan jantung tanpa mengetahui bahwa dia yang menyebabkan hal itu.

Kesimpulannya, Jung Ilwoo yang tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan membiarkan cucu kesayangannya memilih gadis bermarga Cho itu meskipun pandangannya tetap dingin kepadanya. Ia bahkan membantu memisahkan Yoon Sohee yang begitu terobsesi kepada Changmin tanpa maksud tertentu. Jadi adakah yang salah dengan tindakannya?

Mungkin coret dengan membiarkan wanita itu lepas kemarin. Ia hanya merasa telah melakukan hal benar dengan melepas Sohee dan memberitahukan kebenarannya.

Namun sepertinya dia mulai kembali membawa semuanya ke dalam lingkaran setan ini. Lingkaran yang tidak ada habisnya jika wanita itu tidak segera di tangkap.

"Aku tidak mengira bahwa secarik foto kusam ini bisa berdampak pada takdir ketiganya." gumam Jung Ilwoo setelah berfikir dan menerawang terlalu lama. Dia memandangi foto itu dan tersenyum kecut setelah mengetahui siapa yang memberikan foto ini padanya.

 _"Takdir mereka itu berjodoh, mereka telah bertemu sejak masa kanak-kanak. Bukan kita yang menentukan siapa yang pantas bersanding dengan Changmin tapi takdir!"_

 _"Apa yang kau lihat ini tidak lebih dari secuil keajaiban dari Tuhan, yeobo."_

"Tapi sepertinya secuil keajaiban itu pasti memiliki rintangan, kau harusnya melihat lebih teliti di foto itu tidak hanya Changmin dan istrinya tapi seseorang lagi yang juga mencintai Changmin sama hebatnya," ujar Jung Ilwoo menjawab ucapan istrinya. Yang anehnya baru sekarang dia bisa.

"Anda hanya perlu melewati proses itu atau memilih melihatnya saja dari jauh, Tuan. Karena sebenarnya di tangan anda memiliki bola panas takdir."

"Kangin, Terimakasih." sahut Jung Ilwoo. Ya terimakasih karena mau menyahuti keluh kesahnya.

Lalu ungkapannya tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Bola panas takdir? Ia tertawa kecil dalam hati mendengar perumpamaan dari Bodyguardnya, sambil menggelengkan kepala karena masih saja tertantang maksud dari ucapan Kangin. Jung Ilwoo mengusir rasa itu dan menatap ke arah jalan raya lewat kaca mobilnya. menemukan Sohee sekarang lebih ke prioritasnya.

.

Sebuah flat kecil yang tampilan luarnya begitu kusam di dalamnya terdapat dua lelaki dan seorang wanita. Dua orang lelaki itu memilih duduk di sebuah sofa bercorak kuning pastel sembari menyesap rokoknya. Sementara yang di sebelahnya lebih memilih duduk di sebuah kusen jendela dan mengintip dari celah korden di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tenang sekali ya, Rose!"

Rose terkekeh, dia menghisap nikotin pada batang rokoknya lagi sebelum menghembuskannya ke udara. "Tentu saja."

Laki-laki yang berbicara itu mendecih dan menatap tajam Rose. "Kau masih bisa menampilkan wajah seperti itu di saat kita tidak bisa mengambil Kyuhyun?" Dia meremat kain kayu pinggiran jendela. "Dan itu semua karena kau!"

Rose mendesis kemudian menekan puntung rokoknya pada asbak di tengah meja. "Kalau saja kau tidak melukai tangan dokter itu. Atau otakmu yang tidak tanggap segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya cepat. Mungkin perawat sial itu tidak akan berteriak dan membuat Changmin masuk lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

Si laki-laki besar yang merasa di pojokkan dengan kalimat itu berjalan ke arah Rose gusar kemudian mengangkat tubuh melalui kerah kemeja putihnya. "Jangan main-main denganku keparat, Kau juga melukai wanita! Aku melihatnya bersama Typhoon di ruang control sebelum aku pergi! Berengsek! Kenapa kau tidak segera membawa dia pergi seperti rencana kita!" Ia mendorong Rose jatuh ke sofa kemudian mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Shit! Aku bisa gila sekarang berurusan dengan keluarga Jung!" Ia merasakan campuran rasa cemas, gugup dan ketakutan. Ia memikirkan nasib Typhoon karena mungkin saja hanya dia tinggal menunggu kematiannya karena sudah membantunya dan Rose melarikan diri. Laki-laki dari Wiluna itu pasti akan di temukan dan mati sebagai penghianat keluarga Jung.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan menemukan kita!" teriak si laki-laki besar lagi.

"Well... Sudah cukup dengan ucapanmu itu semua, _brother_!" Yoon Sohee tertawa. Ia cukup senang keheningan yang awalnya melingkupi flat kecil ini menjadi bising karena pertengkaran mereka berdua. "Tapi sayangnya... Jungwoo, mungkin maksudmu mereka akan menemukanmu bukan kita."

"Bukankah begitu Rose?" Sohee mengerling ke arah laki-laki yang memiliki _fake name_ bernama Rose. kemudian menunjukkan sebilah pisau yang mengkilat tajam ke wajah Jungwoo, Jungwoo atau nama lainnya Attack tentu saja segera menghindarinya namun naas suatu benda lain yang tidak kalah tajamnya menghujam tepat di jantung melalui punggungnya.

Menekannya hingga si pemilik tubuh roboh tak bernyawa.

"Selamat tinggal, Jungwoo." Sohee menyeringai dan menggenggam tangan Rose. "Aku selalu suka kau Rose. Tapi aku lebih menyukai Changmin."

"Oke-oke, Aku sangat tahu hal itu." Ujar Rose remeh. Lalu mencabut benda tajam itu keluar dari tubuh Jungwoo begitu cepat. Pedang yang seukuran lengan pria dewasa ini mengkilap penuh darah segar. Rose lagi-lagi menyeringai. Ia membayangkan jika yang dia tusuk adalah Changmin, laki-laki itu. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya.

Namun ia segera menggeleng pelan, matanya berpindah ke arah wanita yang hanya menatap hal ini dengan datar. Masih ada Sohee yang pasti menghalanginya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat keluar, Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan mayat ini lagi." Rose menendangnya keras. Laki-laki besar yang melakukan hal ini hanya untuk uang sekarang mati di bawah kakinya. Rose tergelak, berfikir licik dan membayangkan Changmin yang ada di posisi laki-laki ini dan ia yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Kyuhyun.

Oh, betapa dia sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan melihat wanita cantik itu langsung. Ia sangat ingin membawanya segera kalau saja wanita di belakangnya saat itu tidak memukulnya dengan sepatu ataupun orang tolol yang sudah mati ini tidak menelfonnya. Ia pasti bisa membawanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah mengerikan itu, bergegaslah!" pinta Sohee. Ia kini melakukan hal sama dengan mengintip melalui celah korden. "Sialan. Mereka semakin banyak." umpatnya kasar. Ia menoleh ke arah Rose, "Kau yakin bisa mengelabui mereka?"

"Jangan konyol, Aku bahkan mengelabui Changmin dan Para Bodyguardnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Baiklah tunjukan caranya Mr. Sok pintar!"

 **Mansion Jung. Halaman depan.**

"Kau tidak ikut bersamaku Chwang? Kalian akan pergi?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus Aku dan Changmin selidiki Kyuhyun. Jadi, Aku harus membawa suamimu ini." kata Jonghyun pelan. Melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berkaca-kaca ia akhirnya memilih masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil. "Waktu kita tidak banyak, min. Cepatlah."

"Chwang," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Changmin segera memeluknya erat, mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut untuk menenangkan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja,huh?" ulang Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan diri di pelukan suaminya. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan ikut campur masalah ini saat kita berada di bangsal dokter yang merawatku. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi korban selanjutnya!"

"Kau terlalu khawatir soal itu, sayang. Dengarkan aku! Dokter itu perempuan sedangkan aku laki-laki, Aku bisa menjaga diri." tutur Changmin. "Lagipula aku ingin segera menangkap mereka! Menghukumnya dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap wajah Changmin yang dingin saat mengatakan hal itu, tanpa sadar kakinya gemetaran. "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menghukumnya dengan tanganmu sendiri, Aku mohon." Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tangan Changmin namun suaminya menghindarinya.

"Jangan coba menghentikanku, Aku hanya akan memberikan mereka balasan yang setimpal." tegasnya. "Karena telah membahayakan nyawa istri dan keluargaku," lanjutnya dengan nada marah di setiap katanya.

"Changmin, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja, Aku sembuh dan bisa melihatmu lagi. Ku mohon hentikan! Biarkan polisi yang mengurus sisanya."

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun." Dengan cepat Changmin memasuki mobilnya dan meminta Jonghyun menjalankan mobil ini keluar dari halaman Mansion.

Jonghyun mengamati Changmin dari cermin spion. Wajahnya yang dingin dan kalimat mematikan yang dia ucapkan kini muncul kembali dari sahabatnya. Sekalipun yang meminta adalah istrinya sendiri, lelaki ini pasti tidak akan menarik kata-katanya.

Akhirnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan habis tertelan seiring mobil menjauhi Mansion Jung.

"Bill mengirimkan lokasinya. Bisa kau jalankan lebih cepat Jonghyun?"

"Ya, Aku rasa bisa."

"Baguslah, dude. Aku harap Taemin dan para polisi tidak menemukannya lebih dahulu. Aku benar-benar ingin Sohee dan penghianat itu mati di hadapanku."

Jonghyun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Aku harap tidak melihatnya," ujarnya lirih.

Changmin benar-benar mengerikan, pikirnya.

.

Para pelayan yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dari arah halaman, tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Sementara seorang butler berjalan ke dalam ruangan yang saat ini di penuhi wanita dari keluarga Jung termasuk besannya.

"Nyonya Kyuhyun telah datang."

Kibum dan Jaejoong bangkit lebih dahulu dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan, menemukan Kyuhyun berjalan di temani seorang pelayan. Jalannya sempoyongan jika saja tidak ada pelayan wanita itu yang membantunya.

Kibum bergegas menghampirinya, memeluk anaknya dari samping. Kyuhyun sangat lemas hingga tubuhnya segera ambruk ke lantai. "Kau kenapa? Astaga kau menangis. Ada apa?"

"Changmin," seru Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Ibunya erat. "Dia pergi, Aku takut."

Jaejoong mengelus punggung menantunya. "Jadi dia hanya mengantarkanmu sampai halaman depan?"

"Ya.. Eomma." Isak Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Anak itu! Tahu seperti ini tadi harusnya kita pulang bersama." Jaejoong melirik ke arah Heechul yang berbicara. Lalu membenarkan ucapan kakak iparnya ini. Kalau saja Jaejoong mampu membujuk Kyuhyun pulang bersama dia tidak akan melihat Changmin pergi. Karena bagaimanapun anaknya pasti akan mencari Sohee setelah memastikan istrinya masuk ke dalam Mansionnya.

"Kyuhyun.." bisik Kibum. "Tatap mata eomma Nak."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendongak dan irisnya bertemu. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Kyunie." Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Merasakan rasa bersalah karena di saat Kyuhyun belum sadar dan masih di tangani dokter. Ia yang juga pingsan meracau tidak benar.

 _"Kau harus menemukan wanita itu, Changmin..."_

 _"Dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati."_

Kibum meringis dan menatap lamat air mata yang keluar dari manik caramel anaknya. "Maafkan eomma, sayang. Maafkan eomma. Changmin pasti melakukan ini karena permintaanku."

Kyuhyun kemudian terdiam. Ia menarik tubuhnya dan mencoba berdiri meskipun masih gemetaran. "Aku ingin istirahat di kamarku. Bisakah kalian membantuku." seru Kyuhyun kepada para pelayan yang hanya berdiri menyaksikannya.

Jaejoong ingin sekali mencegah hal itu tapi Kibum dan Heechul memegangnya. "Dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri."

"Setidaknya harus ada seseorang yang dia ajak bicara, Kibum-ah." ungkap Jaejoong. Wanita ini benar-benar khawatir dengan menantu cantiknya, namun tanpa ia sadari Kibum telah menghubungi seseorang lewat handphonenya. "Siapa yang kau hubungi?"

"Teman-temannya."

.

Hanya dua puluh menit Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sampai di Mansion Jung. Kedua gadis yang sengaja di jemput atas usul Jaejoong kini sedang duduk di dalam ruangan dimana mereka pernah duduki pula saat upacara pernikahan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Masing-masing dari keduanya nampak jelas terus mengagumi keindahan dari ruangan ini. Saat netra kedua gadis itu melihat Kibum dan dua wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya masuk dalam ruangan ini. Segera saja keduanya berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kita bicarakan hal ini sambil jalan kaki bagaimana?" tanpa di duga Ibu Changmin segera mengucapkan hal itu.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk setuju. Lagipula di lihat dari situasinya ketiga wanita itu sedang dalam keadaan gelisah serta gugup.

Ya tentu saja mungkin salah satu efek kejadian dua hari ini, Lagi pula siapa yang tidak mendengar berita penyerangan kedua di rumah sakit yang hingga sore ini masih terus menerus di siarkan. Korbannya tidak lain adalah Junsu dan seorang dokter wanita yang sekarang ini di kabarkan baik-baik saja.

Kabar baik lainnya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya sadar.

Wanita yang baru beberapa hari ini berganti status menjadi istri sang pewaris keluarga kaya raya segera di bawa pulang setelah Junsu bibinya keluar.

Mungkin keadaan Mansion 100% lebih aman di bandingkan Rumah sakit yang banyak memiliki celah untuk seorang penjahat melakukan aksinya.

Dan benar saja.

Ketika irisnya menelusuri sekitar Mansion yang halamannya begitu besar, di setiap sudut pula Bodyguard berdiri tegak.

Bodyguard yang rata-rata sama mukanya. Berdiri tegak sangat angkuh di saat bersamaan. Ia dan Ryeowook sempat sebal dengan mereka karena tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Heol, mereka sebenarnya berencana menengok Kyuhyun jika saja mereka tidak menghalangi niat itu.

Maka dari itu, di saat telepon dari Ibu Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua senang bukan main.

Karena terus menerus berjalan dan keadaan begitu hening. Padahal sebelumnya Ibu dari Changmin akan mengatakan sesuatu, Akhirnya Eunhyuk berinisiatif untuk bertanya. "Sebenarnya kita akan di bawa kemana?"

"Tentu saja kita akan menemui Kyuhyun di kamarnya sayang."

Ryeowook bergumam polos, "Aku kira pintu kamarnya ada disana." Maksudnya ruangan yang sebelumnya mereka datangi.

"Yang itu hanya Mansion utama Jung." Papar Heechul. "Milik Changmin seorang yang ini.." jelasnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil membiarkan kedua gadis ini memasuki lebih dalam. Heechul memilih berhenti di depan Mansion Changmin tanpa lebih lanjut memasukinya.

Saat mereka telah tiba di sebuah pintu kamar, Jaejoong mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. "Masuklah, Kami harap dengan bertemu kalian keadaannya membaik."

Setelah berujar demikian, Jaejoong pamit beserta Kibum.

.

Kedua gadis itu masuk setelah pelayan membuka kamar milik Kyuhyun. Kamar yang mirip Deluxe Room pada hotel berkelas yang pernah Eunhyuk dan ayahnya tempati.

Aroma menenangkan segera saja tercium pada indera masing-masing gadis itu. Keduanya memutuskan berhenti menelusuri kamar ini yang sesungguhnya begitu privat.

Apalagi mereka menemukan sebuah foto berukuran lumayan besar dimana Changmin sedang mencium Kyuhyun dengan latar hamparan bunga tulip.

Hal yang menarik untuk tidak di lewatkan begitu saja. Ah, mereka memang pernah melihatnya saat pernikahan Kyuhyun tapi tidak sejelas ini.

"Kalian menyukainya?"

Jantung kedua gadis itu terlonjak seakan ingin keluar, tanpa di sadari Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya. Mengenakan piyama sutra berwarna putih seakan sebentar lagi waktu tidur baginya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kecil saat keduanya hanya tergugu melihatnya. "Jangan berdiri saja, sebaiknya kalian duduk.. di sini.." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kasurnya.

Mereka akhirnya menurut untuk duduk, hanya sebatas duduk di pinggiran kasur yang begitu halus seprainya.

"Ugh.. Ayolah kenapa dengan kalian?" sungut Kyuhyun jengkel. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah nakas dan mengambil sepack tisu. Kali ini menaiki ranjangnya sambil mengusap air di wajahnya yang basah.

"Kau sudah merasa baik?" tanya Ryeowook pertama kali.

Kyuhyun nyengir kuda. "Tidak setelah kalian menjengukku."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut sembari mencoba menceritakan sebab mereka tidak menjenguknya, "Beberapa Bodyguard Changmin menahan kami. Mereka kira mungkin kami salah satu dari wartawan yang ingin menemuimu. Sungguh Kyuhyun kalau saja-"

"Hei..hei.. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sela Kyuhyun. Kemudian memeluk boneka beruang yang lagi-lagi berwarna putih. "Aku merasa sehat setelah melihat kalian."

"Sayangnya kau berbohong kepada kami."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Aku ti-"

"Kau Ya berbohong, Kyuhyun kita sudah berteman cukup lama. Kau yang sekarang ini sebenarnya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan melepaskan bonekanya untuk maju selangkah mendekati kedua temannya. Memeluk Eunhyuk yang begitu tepat dengan ucapannya. Di sampingnya Ryeowook ikut memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau payah dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Ya benar sekali," sahut Kyuhyun pendek. Tidak, Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Matanya sudah sangat jelek sekarang. "Karena eomma pasti akan mengundang kalian ke rumah saat aku mengalami masalah." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Wanita bermata caramel ini kemudian menarik diri dari pelukan kedua sahabatnya yang ikut tertawa.

"So? Ceritalah."

Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk dengan ogah-ogahan.

.

"Junhuie," tegur Heechul. "Jangan ganggu Inhwan yang sedang tidur, sekarang masuk ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah. Ginny akan membantu menyiapkan makan malammu di kamar." jelas Heechul panjang lebar, saat mata bulatnya menangkap pergerakan mulut anaknya ia kembali berbicara, "Tidak ada alasan apapun, Tan Junhui. Cepat masuk ke kamarmu."

Junhui mencebikan bibir tipis nya dan berjalan keluar kamar bibinya. Ginny yang sudah menunggu sang nona keluar segera mengiring anak majikannya ke Mansion khusus Jung Heechul. Tentu saja itu lumayan jauh di bandingkan Mansion milik pamannya -Yunho- yang di tempati Changmin kakaknya sejak dulu. Mansion milik Ibunya harus melewati Garden Flowers bagian belakang Mansion utama.

Sambil menggerutu kecil, maniknya menatap jauh ke arah Mansion milik Changmin. "Ginny, Bisakah kita mampir kesana dulu?"

Pelayan muda yang mungkin umurnya hampir sama atau bahkan lebih di atas Kyuhyun menoleh dan karena lambat sekali untuk menjawabnya. Kaki lincah Junhui sudah melangkah ke arah samping. Melewati rumput rumah Mansion yang selalu di rawat.

"Nona, Nyonya bisa-"

"Mana mungkin, Eomma pasti akan mengerti. Sudahlah, Ikut atau aku tinggal disini. Aku bisa memanggil yang lain untuk menemaniku."

"Tidak Nona, Harus aku yang melakukan tugas ini." tuturnya kelabakan. Lalu ia hanya mengikuti Nona mudanya ke arah Mansion Sang pewaris tahta.

Sedangkan di kamar Junsu, setelah Junhui keluar. Heechul segera beranjak dari kursi lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur yang seprainya berwarna hijau limun. Hankyung yang melihat pergerakan istrinya segera menutup rapat kamar dari dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa berfikir, tolong bisa kalian segera tuntaskan masalah ini," katanya. Heechul mulai jengah dan merasa tidak sabar.

Junsu memegang lengan Heechul. "Hanya Changmin yang boleh menyelesaikan hal ini."

Heechul tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Dan kalian hanya diam saja begitu?" Ia menunjuk ke arah Yoochun dan Hankyung. Minus Yunho yang sekarang menggantikan posisi Changmin untuk sementara di perusahaan. Hanya untuk mengeceknya, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga pulang.

Gila. Ya, Tapi Changmin yang meminta hal itu. Laki-laki semuanya sama saja. Gila pekerjaan termasuk suaminya!

Mungkin kalau masalah ini selesai, Heechul berniat mengirim ponakannya itu ke Venice.

"Oh ayolah. Kalian setidaknya mengkhawatirkan ponakan laki-laki kita."

"Heenim-ah, Dia Pria dewasa sekarang. Bukan ponakan kecil kita yang pendiam lagi." Jelas Hankyung. "Lagipula ada yang mengawasinya di sana. Aku yakin dia sudah sampai lebih cepat dari Changmin."

Heechul mengernyit, "Siapa?"

Junsu saling berpandangan dengan Yoochun dan menggeleng kepala, tidak tahu menahu. Mereka juga kini menatap wajah Hankyung yang irisnya tak berpindah dari foto keluarga yang di buat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat semua keluarga Jung lengkap. Sementara Junsu masih mengandung Inhwan di perutnya.

"Jung Ilwoo."

.

 **Kantor kepolisian Seoul.**

"Aku kira Changmin akan membunuhnya karena dia salah satu dari bawahan wanita ular itu."

Taemin mendesah kecil dan ikut menimpali. "Aku juga berfikir hal yang sama denganmu. Tapi setelah melihat Bill membawa sesuatu setelah menangkapnya aku kira semuanya jelas."

Minho menatap Taemin, "Memangnya apa?"

"Tentu saja informasi bodoh!"

Si laki-laki meringis kecil dan menutupi telinganya. "Jangan berteriak! Aish."

"Sory," ujar Taemin. "Sudahlah sebaiknya kita kembali mengawasi..."

"Typhoon," celetuk Minho. Taemin mengangguk kecil. "Iya maksudku itu."

Mereka berdua kembali memusatkan ke arah depan dimana seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasikan laki-laki itu.

Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak mau bekerja sama dengan aparat kepolisian. Ia bungkam dan mengatakan seadanya. Berbeda dengan saat ia berbicara dengan orang kepercayaan Changmin.

Taemin mulai gelisah, jika sampai malam ini dia tidak memberikan informasi dimana tempat persembunyian pelaku yang lain. Changmin pasti akan mendahuluinya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Taemin mendekati mantan bodyguard Changmin dan menatapnya dari samping.

"Typh- Ah.. tidak. Maksudku Jay Kim-ssi, Katakan padaku dimana saat ini mereka."

Jay Kim menoleh lalu secepat itu pula melengos. "Aku sudah mengatakan tidak tahu."

"Kau berbohong!" Desis Taemin. Kemudian mengguncangkan bahu Jay Kim dengan nafas memburu. "Kalau kau tidak membiarkan kami tahu, banyak nyawa yang akan meninggal malam ini bodoh!"

Jay Kim hanya memberinya pandangan tak percayanya yang dingin, "Aku kira Tuan Changmin tidak akan mati semudah itu. Lagipula dari pada mengurusiku bukankah kalian lebih baik mengawasi Nyonya Kyuhyun?"

Detik berikutnya Taemin segera melepaskan tangannya pada bahu itu dan menatap tidak mengerti Jay Kim yang sudah menyeringai.

.

TBC

Hai fio kembali...

Kak Hyunie. Udah update nih..

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Oh ya sedikit menjelaskan.

Itu pas Changmin Pov, bagian itu bisa saja terjadi kalau Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal aneh.. hehe

Terus pas bagian Jung Ilwoo, Kakeknya Changmin sudah kembali teman-teman.

Dia itu bukannya tidak suka ya sama Kyuhyun.

Hanya menghindari soalnya pasti inget sama Istrinya. Makanya lebih dekat sama Sohee. Terus soal foto yang dia pegang, itu sebenarnya milik Kyuhyun. Inget nggak pas chapter entah berapa Neneknya Changmin bawain tasnya si Kyu.

Oh ya.. ada yang bisa nebak mobil-mobil yang ada di flat itu mobilnya siapa? Hehe..

Fyi, **T** yphoon. **R** ose. **A** ttack. Adalah member TRAX SM. Ex-membernya Attack sama Rose. Eh kurang satu yah.. **X-** mas..

Itu fake name kayak si Bill.. Bill itu bukan nama asli.

Pokoknya setelah Yoon Sohee di singkirkan, Fio mau bikin alur ceritanya damai lah... fluff romance.. keke, kayak status.

Udah ah... fio pamit ya.. terimakasih untuk semuanya. Semoga chapter ini nggak membingungkan, kalau iya bingung. Pm aja.. hehe, fio bales satu-satu.

To: michhazz

Mata anda terlalu jeli.. fio sampai malu.. itu iya sih ya.. typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Keke.. yang di atas pasti banyak juga.. haduh.. #bungkuk"terimakasih:*


	16. Chapter 16

Jung Changmin menarik kerah Jonghyun saat pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah perjalanan mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jonghyun! Cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

Jonghyun menggeleng pelan dan mulai menunjukkan ponselnya di hadapan Changmin. Pesan singkat dari Taemin.

Ya, Pesan singkat itu mampu membuat dirinya dipenuhi amarah.

Jonghyun terkejut saat melihat Changmin memukul jendela kaca mobil dengan kalap. Ia yang masih sangat waras dan berpikir positif mulai bertanya, "Bagaimana? Kau ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ini atau kembali ke Man—"

"Cepat keluar!" perintah Changmin. "Biarkan aku yang mengemudi."

 **CHANGKYU**

Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri pada pintu masuk kamarnya setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang terus menerus. Degub jantungnya berdebar kencang saat di dapati suara berat pria yang menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Mungkinkah Bill? pikirnya. Tapi ia segera menghilangkan pikiran itu dan mulai bertanya kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengeratkan mantel panjang milik Changmin di tubuhnya.

"Nona Junhuie ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Oh—" desahnya lega. Ia kemudian mulai membuka pintu sambil tersenyum saat Junhui berada di depan pintu.

"Masuklah," ujar Kyuhyun. Tetapi sepasang mata bulat milik Junhui menatapnya khawatir setelah dia menutup pintu.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mukanya tiba-tiba tegang dan cemas ketika mata bulat Junhui berkaca-kaca. "Junhuie, Ada apa?"

"Sakit—hiks, sakit sekali." Tangisnya pecah seketika ketika mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dia berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan memeluknya seketika. Bibirnya bergetar saat ia mulai berucap sesuatu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung, "Kita pergi dari sini, Ayoo!"

"Tapi Junhui tanganmu," ujar Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menghilangkan firasat buruknya tentang hal ini namun kurang berhasil. Kyuhyun pula menjadi waspada akan kejadian ini. "Ayo cepat, Kita pergi dari sini. Ku mohon, Jangan lewat ke depan!" Junhui memohon kepadanya dan ia hanya bisa menurutinya dan berbalik arah. "Baiklah kita lewat bel—"

Sebuah tangan kasar menariknya kebelakang hingga tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh ke bawah. Tampaknya dia tidak menyadari jika seseorang membuka pintu perlahan, ia tidak pula mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya karena tangis Junhui.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati laki-laki besar di hadapannya. Ditangannya ia menarik rambut Junhui keatas, kelakuannya hampir mirip dengan seseorang yang Kyuhyun benci.

Wajah Kyuhyun mendidih penuh amarah, dengan berani dia mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari rambut keponakannya. "LEPASKAN! Kau menyakitinya!"

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Pantas saja mereka kerepotan denganmu," katanya. Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan laki-laki besar itu karena fokus dengan Junhui yang semakin keras tangisnya. Ia mencoba berpikir untuk melakukan hal lain agar tarikan kuat di tangan besar si lelaki terlepas.

"Argh! Keparat!" geram Laki-laki itu saat Kyuhyun menggigit lengannya. Tawanya hilang seketika dan mengibaskan mereka hingga terjatuh kembali ke lantai.

"Kau benar-benar akan kubunuh!" geramnya membahana.

 **DOR**

Dia tertawa lagi saat pelurunya hanya melewati kaki jenjang gadis remaja yang terisak di kakinya. "Ku mulai saja darimu," katanya dingin.

"Jangan! Ku mohon siapa sebenarnya dirimu!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan tubuh gemetar. "Jika kau menginginkanku, jangan menyentuhnya! Kau bisa membawaku, jika itu yang kau inginkan!"

"Baiklah," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Itu lebih baik karena kau sudah menyerahkan diri. Pekerjaanku semakin mudah."

"Ayo cepat berdiri!" ujarnya kasar. Saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan di depannya saja dia mendorong keras bahunya. Kyuhyun meringis kecil, tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang menginginkan kematiannya.

Siapa? Yoon Sohee kah? Ah ya pasti perempuan itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia memiliki banyak orang yang ada disekitarnya dan Changmin?

"Hapus air matamu dan bersikap biasalah! Atau peluru ini akan menembus tepat dijantungmu." ucapnya sambil menempelkan moncong pistol itu di belakang tubuhnya. Sambil memaksakan senyum pedih dia meninggalkan ruangan dan bersikap biasa saat keluar.

Saat kakinya menyentuh rerumputan hijau dia kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung sesuatu. Ia mengaduh pelan dan menengok ke bawah apa yang menghalanginya. Saat melihat tubuh bersimbah darah milik seorang maid, ia mulai terisak keras. Banyak yang menderita luka karenanya, ia lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

Lelaki besar yang berjalan santai di belakangnya tampak tersenyum geli, tak peduli pada isak tangis Kyuhyun lagi. "Menangislah, Itu akibatnya jika kau masih bersama dengan Changmin. Orang-orang dengan jiwa yang tidak bersalah akan melayang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Yang salah bukan Changmin! Tapi kalian yang tidak ingin membiarkan Changmin bahagia!"

Sambil mendengus, laki-laki itu pun memasukan pistolnya dan digantikan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil yang sebelumnya ia gunakan pada tangan kecil putri tunggal Jung Heechul. Memainkannya di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nona."

CHANGKYU

"Berikan senjatamu."

Berdecak, Changmin mulai merampas pistol ditangan salah satu bodyguardnya.

"Ikuti Changmin, sekarang." kata Jonghyun kepada pria bertubuh besar yang bertugas menjaga keamanan di depan gerbang Mansion.

Langkah kaki Changmin begitu lebar telah membawanya hampir menuju ke arah Mansion utama. Bola matanya bergulir ke arah dimana ia mendengar suara isak tangis wanita yang ia ketahui bahwa suara itu milik istrinya.

Tak jauh dari Mansion khusus miliknya, siluet tubuh keduanya terlihat. Changmin berhenti melangkah, ditatapnya sekeliling tempat dan terkejut ketika bodyguard yang bertugas diarea itu semuanya tumbang.

"Kau menemukanku," kata lelaki itu penuh senyum licik. "Hai, Changmin. Lama tidak berjumpa!" Dan tersenyum angkuh saat menarik pinggul Kyuhyun mendekat dengan tubuhnya. "Katakan hai pada suamimu, Kyuhyun."

"Turunkan senjata kalian," teriak Changmin kepada Bodyguardnya. Ia melihat pria itu membawa pisau kecil yang diarahkan pada perut Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan dia pergi," kata Changmin tegas. "Istriku tidak tahu apa-apa, Senpai."

TBC

Kim Young Deok = Jay Kim @ Typhoon = X

Kim Jung Mo = Jungmo @ X-Mas = (?)

No Min Woo = Minwoo @ Rose = With Yoon Sohee

Kang Jung Woo = Jungwoo @ Attack = X


End file.
